


Don't Leave

by gleestar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 61,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleestar/pseuds/gleestar
Summary: Hermione goes back to Hogwarts to finish her final year. Draco Malfoy is the usual obnoxious and arrogant boy as usual. But as Hermione and Draco start to talk more they realise how much they will actually grow to like each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> So thank you sososo much for reading this and I really hope you enjoy. This is a DRAMIONE fanfic so if you don't like then yo can leave. Unless you want to read it :). This is my first ever fanfic so it probably won't be any good but oh well at least in trying :). There probably will be loads of mistakes so I apologise in advance for that. My phone is quite slow and annoying when it comes to typing so most of it will be my phones fault to be fair. But anyway, I hope you enjoy! There will be more chapters in the future hopefully. Also sorry if this chapter's not very long and is kinda boring but it's an introductory chapter so idk. And it does move alog quite quickly but whatever. Anyway byeee!

"Ugh, Ginny please leave my hair alone," I cried as Ginny tried for the umpteenth time to smooth and style my frizzy mess of hair into something nice.  
"But Mione, I want us both to look nice for out first day back at Hogwarts," She pouted looking down at my frowning face.  
"Yes but Ginny this is out last year I doubt anyone will care how I look." I replied.  
Because of the war many of the students in their seventh year at Hogwarts weren't able to get very accurate grades for their final exams, everyone was given the option to go back another year if they wanted to. Harry and Ron were all set on being Aurors, so they said they didn't want to waste time with another year at Hogwarts. I think that that's preposterous! Why would anyone want to miss a chance at getting a better education? Ginny has to go back of course, as she is a year younger than us anyway but we'll both be in the same year which I think will be immensely fun. Luna and Neville will also be joining us. I'm sure more people will be going back but, as of far, I haven't heard anything.  
"Gin just leave it be," I said as she tried and failed again to make my hair look nice.  
"Fine," She huffed in agreement. "But don't blame me if you don't get any attention from the boys," She said indignantly.  
"Ginny I couldn't care less about attention from boys," I laughed. "I only care about getting amazing grades this year," I replied looking at the stacks of books piled on my bed waiting to be packed. Usually I'd have everything packed by now, seeing as we only have about one hour till we leave, but I was struggling to decide which ones to take. I'd take them all but there's only so much room in a suitcase.  
"Oh Hermione don't tell me YOU'RE worrying about your grades. You're the smartest witch of our generation. You could probably pass all those test with your eyes closed," She said smiling.  
"Well whatever. Anyway could you please help me pick which books to take? I'm really struggling here," I asked frowning.  
"Of course the only thing you'd need help with is which book to pick," She laughed but help me pick.

"Hermione! I can't believe it! We're finally back on the Hogwarts Express! Merlin I love this train!" Ginny squealed, being over dramatic as per usual.  
"Godric Gin calm down, it's just a train," I laughed. Though truth be told I had missed the Hogwarts Express. It's seemed like forever since I've even seen it let alone step foot in it.  
"Whatever you're just jealous that I care about things other than books," She said smiling.  
" Oh yeah, of course I'm jealou-omph!" I cut off as I walked into somebody.  
"Oh sorry I didn't see you there," I rambled until I looked up into to grey angry eyes.  
"Watch where you're walking Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy said, looking at me with disgust.  
"Hey! Watch your tone loudmouth!" Ginny said stepping forward with a look of immense anger on her face.  
"Oh what you going to do about it little girl?" He smirked the famous Malfoy smirk.  
"Do not push me Malfoy," Ginny said stepping closer, her wand raised up at him.  
"Alright Gin that's quite enough, let's go," I said tugging at Ginny's sleeve.  
"Yeah why don't you listen to Mudblood and go away?" He said an even bigger smirk appearing on his face.  
Ginny's face went red with anger and I could tell she was about to snap. So I grabbed her just before she went to lunge at Malfoy and dragged her away.  
"He's not worth it Gin leave it," I said.  
"Fine," She said. But as soon as we were about to go into a compartment she shot a hex at him before I could stop her. After hearing his surprised yelp she smirked.  
"Happy?" I asked.  
"Yup." She replied smugly.

Once we got to Hogwarts and watched the First Years get sorted into their houses, everyone went back to their dorms. Luckily this year, I was able to share a dorm room with Ginny and a few other girls who were quite nice. Me and Ginny set up our part of the dorms, making sure we were next to each other, and sat down and talked all the way up until it was supper time. 

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and ate out supper. As we were eating everyone went quiet at a loud crashing noise came from the other side of the room. Out of old habit I whipped out my wand and clutched it tightly. I looked round in time to see an angry Draco Malfoy storming out the hall, a stunned slytherin table and a smug Blaise Zabini looking down at the trays of food I'm guessing Malfoy threw on the floor.  
"Wonder what got his knickers in a twist?" Ginny asked.  
"I don't know," I said looking to where Malfoy had left curiously.

After supper I decided to head to the library as we still had one hour left till curfew. Ginny sighed at me wanting to go to the library on the first day back but left me in peace all the same. This time was my favourite time to go to the library as there weren't many people and I could just get on reading whatever I wanted with no distractions. Not to mention that the fact that there were fewer people, if any, meant that the window seat would be free which is my favourite place to sit because then I can look at the beautiful scenery outside as well as enjoying a good book.  
Once I got there, I scanned around the bookshelves for any books that I particularly wanted to read and eventually picked 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. I have already read this but I may as well read it again. All the creatures were fascinating. I took the book off the shelf and made my way to the window seat, when I saw somebody was already sitting there.  
I met eyes with none other than Malfoy.  
"I guess I don't need to ask what you want do I?" He asked looking glum.  
"What?" I replied confused as to what he meant.  
"Are you here to taunt me? To make fun of me for storming out?" He asked looking up at me with tired eyes.  
"Um, no. Actually I'm here to read. Is that not what people do in a library?" I replied slowly.  
"Whatever Gryffindork," He said looking away.  
"Why did you storm out anyway?" I asked.  
"I don't see how that's any of your buisness," he replied sharply.  
"I'm just asking," I said raising an eyebrow.  
"Well I didn't ask you to ask did I?" He said loudly.  
"Merlin, calm down," I said warily.  
"Why are you even talking to me, go be a bookworm freak somewhere else," He spat looking back at me.  
"If I recall correctly, you were the one who started talking to me. So no I shall not leave," I spoke with a fake pleasant sound to my voice and, to make a point, sat down opposite him. He was sat in the seat I wanted anyway.  
He looked at me suprised and blinked a few times before asking "What are you doing?".  
"I'm reading," I said keeping my eyes on the book.  
"Well read somewhere else. I don't want to be affiliated with you," He said looking out the window.  
"No, I don't think I will. I like it here. This is my favourite spot to read so I'm staying. Feel free to move yourself though," I said still keeping my eyes on the book.  
He paused.  
"Move," He said.  
"No," I replied.  
"Move!" He said firmer.  
"No," I replied.  
"Move dammit!" He said getting angrier by the minute.  
"No," I said, remaining in my calm facade.  
"Granger freaking move!" He almost shouted.  
"No," I said, not realising the white knuckled fist he had formed on the table.  
"Granger move now or in swear down I'll do something I'll regret!" He shouted.  
"Why do you even care?" I asked finally looking up to meet his eyes.  
"I don't want you here!" He said looking right back at me.  
"What? Are you afraid that I'm gonna taint you with my Mudblood filth? Well guess what, I don't really care," I replied getting angry.  
"Why are you even here! I don't want you here and I sure as hell don't want to talk to you so for Salazar's sake leave me alone!" He yelled.  
I paused for a moment contemplating what I should now.  
"No," I replied, a small smirk appearing on my face.  
"Dammit Granger!" He yelled jumping out of his chair, grabbing it and throwing it across the room. He looked back at my surprised face, sighed sadly and stormed out.  
When he left I looked back at the chair he'd thrown. And I laughed. I couldn't help it. Just the way he got so worked up about the simplest thing was just so amusing to her. By the time I'd finished with my laughing fit I looked at the time and realised how much time had already gone. Well that was a whole fifteen minutes wasted! Stupid Malfoy.

Once I went back to the dorm I sat down next to Ginny and told her everything that happened in between laughing fits at remembering his face and soon she was joining in. And once we had both finished wih it laughter Ginny's pon fell asleep leaving me alone with my thoughts. Why was he so upset in the first place? Clearly, from his smug face, Blaise had said something to irritate him and had taken it too far. However this was Malfoy we're talking about. You could say the slightest thing and he'd flip. Oh well. It's only Malfoy and it's not like I even care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So thank you sososo much to everyone who read the first chapter!!! And I know this has taken a while to update but I had a more busy week than expected but I am nowriting on my Christmas Holidays (YAAAYY) so now I'll hopefully have more time on my hands. No promises though hehehe.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Disclamer:  
> I own nothing to do with Harry Potter that honour belongs completely to the wonderful Jk Rowlings.  
> (Forgot to disclaim on the first chapter. Oops)

"Mione, what lesson do we have first again?" Ginny asked.  
"Ginny I've told you this three times now. We have Potions first, then Herbology," I replied.  
"Mione it's the first day of lessons and we only got our timetable yesterday evening. I'm not like you where you can just magically remember everything as soon as you read it," She said frowning.  
"Well whatever. Anyway we best hurry or we'll be late. It didn't help that you decided to take twenty five minutes doing your hair!" I huffed.  
"I shan't apologise for wanting to look nice," She replied indignantly.  
"Gin it's school you don't need to look nice," I laughed.  
"Yes I do, now come on," Ginny said.

Once we got to Potions we all had to stand at the back while the new teacher gave us a new seating plan. I hope I'm at least sitting near Ginny.  
"Draco Malfoy, here," Professor Brown said pointing down to a seat.  
"Hermione Granger, here," He said pointing to the seat next to Malfoy.  
Unbelievable.  
Unbe-flippin-lievable.  
With a sigh, I brought my things and sat down next to Malfoy, who was the furthest away he could from me, and contemplated the meaning of life.  
As the lesson went on me and Malfoy didn't talk to each other but then the dreaded paired work happened. And of course Professor Brown was one of the ones who made you work with the person you were sat next to. Of course.  
"Granger you did it wrong," Malfoy said smirking, watching me do all the work.  
"No, Malfoy, I haven't," I said.  
"Yes you have. It says to put three frog's legs in not four," he said looking down at the instructions.  
"No it doesn't Malfoy," I said, carrying on.  
"Yes it does Granger, I promise," he insisted.  
With a sigh I looked up at him and tried to determine whether he was being serious. He did look pretty genuine but I wouldn't have read it wrong. Deciding to be safe and check it turns out I was actually right and Malfoy was just messing with me. What a suprise.  
"Ha! Got you," he smiled, catching me look.  
"Ughhh," I groaned turning back to the potion.  
After that Malfoy decided that it would be his life mission to annoy me during that lesson. Which included him constantly prodding me, putting ripped up paper in my hair, nocking my arm while I was writing and even occasionally he'd whisper Mudblood in my ear. Which of course made me want to jab his eyes out with my wand but I refrained. I wouldn't want blood to get all over the table.  
Once we finished the potion, well once I finished and Malfoy watched, I poured it into a flask to show it to Professor Brown.  
"Professor we've finished the poti-aghh!" I screamed as someone tripped me up causing me to fall and drop the potion which concluded in the flask smashing and a chunk of glass cutting my arm.  
I looked at my arm and felt tears sting my eyes just as I heard a snicker breaking the silence in the room. I got up shakily and looked in the direction of the laugh and guess who was there. Malfoy and his little gang. Shaking with anger I stormed up to him, wand in hand, ignoring the people trying to help me up. Stupid, egotistical, arrogant, anti-chatismatic, idiot known as Draco Malfoy! The boy's irrational!   
"What in the name of Godric are you playing at Malfoy!" I said raising my voice.  
"Miss Granger please calm down. We have to get you to Madame Pomfrey, immediately!" Professor Brown said worried.  
"Yeah calm it Granger. Just a little cut. I thought you Gryffindorks were supposed to be brave," said a laughing Blaise Zabini.  
"You better watch your back," Ginny said standing next to me a fierce scowl on her face.  
"Oh I'm scared," Zabini said sarcastically.  
"Draco, my man, what do you say we sort ginger and Mudblood out?" Zabini said, looking at Malfoy who was looking at the cut on my arm, a frown on his face. What is he doing? I gave him a dirty look as he caught my eye. Why is he doing that? He's probably thinking about killing a bunch of people.  
"Uh yeah sure," he said looking away acting as though he didn't care.  
"Mr Zabini I'd appreciate you didn't use that language in my classroom! 20 points from Slytherin. Now Miss Weasley please take Miss Granger to the nurse." Mr Brown said.  
As we walked out the classroom I looked back at Zabini and Malfoy and strangely enough Malfoy was looking back at me. Surprisingly, not with malice like he usually would but something else. He almost looked sad. Or...regretful...no. I must be seeing things. This is Malfoy I'm on about.  
"Oh Mione just ignore those two idiots. One day they'll realise they're wrong about you," Ginny said wiping tears away that I hadn't realised had fallen.  
"I'm fine Gin, really. I just got a little shocked," I said my voice shaking.

After my visit to Madame Pomfrey I went up to the library. Madame Pomfrey had allowed me the rest of the day free of lessons. How terrible! First day of lessons and I'll already be behind. May as well go to the library and get ahead.  
When I got there in picked out a few books about Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts and went to sit at the window seat. However, there was somebody sat in it. Again. Mentally screaming, I stopped and backed away. And unfortunately bumped into a table behind me and dropped my books. Sighing I bent down to pick them up but other hands were already there picking them up for me. Malfoy. I looked up and met eyes with him.  
"Thanks," I said shortly reaching for my books which Malfoy held tighter seeing my hands reach for them.  
"Malfoy I really don't have the energy for this. Can't you just leave me alone? You already injured and offended me isn't that enough?" I asked subconsciously touhing the bandage wrapped around the long cut that covered most of my forearm.  
"I'm not here to tease you. I just...wanted to say...sorry," He said quietly looking away and handing me my books. I looked at him in suprise.  
"What?" I asked shocked.  
"I'm not saying it again. If your muggle brain doesn't have the capability to hear then that's your fault, not mine," he snapped.  
"Alright. I'm just shocked that a Malfoy even knew the word sorry let alone say it," I said walking past him and sitting at the window seat.  
"Anyway aren't you supposed to be in lesson?" I asked opening one of the books.  
"Maybe. Aren't you?" He replied.  
"Madame Pomfrey let me off for the day," I answered.  
"And you decided to go to the library?" He asked smirking.  
"You did too didn't you?" I looked at him a smile playing at my lips, watching his brows crease together.  
"Yeah but that was to-...never mind." He cut himself off.  
"To what?" I asked curious.  
"I said never mind," he answered angrily.  
"Whatever. I'm going to read now so unless you're going to keep on standing there looking like a mindless idiot, you can leave now," I looked back at my book.  
"Don't push me Granger," He said clenching his fists.  
"What ever happened to 'Mudblood'?" I asked.  
"What do you prefer being called that, Mudblood?" He spat.  
"Oh yeah, who doesn't like being called something that offends you and your family and makes you feel worthless? I know I don't," I said sarcastically, getting angrier.  
"Hey! You're the one who questioned me. Don't act like I'm the bad guy here!" He growled.  
"Oh, I'm not acting like you're the bad guy, I don't have to, because you are the bad guy. You're the one who tripped me up making that stupid glass cut my arm!" I growled back, slamming the book closed. What does it take to have a few 20 minutes to peacefully read?!  
"I didn't trip you up!" He yelled moving closer towards me. "That was Blaise. And even still, I fought against my better judgement and came up here to find you because I knew you'd be here! I even sat in that freaking chair because I know that's your favourite spot! I came to apologise and this is what I get! Freaking hate!" He screamed inching closer to my face and pointing his finger at me.  
"Why did you even bother?" I quietly said, looking into his eyes.  
He didn't say anything for a few moments. He just stared into my eyes. I kept quiet as I watched his grey blue eyes soften. Then he abruptly stood up straight and sighed. He then proceeded to walk out but paused at the door.  
"I don't know," He said before walking out of the library.  
I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding and stared at the door where he'd just walked out. What in Merlin's name was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the story is moving along quite quickly and basically all of it is Hermione and Draco but I just want to hurry up and get to the more interesting Dramione bits I can't help it! However, I will do my best to add more things that aren't just Dramione.  
> I'll try post soon.  
> Love you guys byeee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So once again thank you so much everyone who has read the first two chapters I can't even begin to explain how grateful I am. I love you guys (internet hug).  
> Anywho, here is chapter three. I hope you all enjoy and this chapter does have a section which is Malfoy's point of view whih I wasn't sure I would do but I did. I don't think I'll do loads of Malfoy's POV's just when I think it would be cool but tell me if you guys want different.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I own nada of Harry Potter. The only time I do is in my dreams hehehe. Enjoy!

After Malfoy's paddy I tried to finish the books I'd picked. Unfortunately, my mind kept wondering back to why Malfoy had even bothered saying sorry. I mean I'd appreciate it if it was a normal thing for him to do. But it wasn't. And it left me asking what had changed. Why had he bothered to say sorry for that? He even said he wasn't the one who tripped me up. And why did he know that the window seat was my favourite spot? Why did he even want to talk to me at all? This guy is confusing, I thought, putting my head in my hands. Why does he even care? Does he care? No. No way. That's simply absurd. He must just be trying to get on my good side so that he can trick me and doing something horrible. Yeah. Probably. Maybe...  
"Ughhh!" I groaned running my fingers through my tangled hair. Enough thinking about Malfoy. Wow. That's something I never thought I'd think. Anyway whatever!  
I looked up at the clock and realised it was almost lunch so I thought I may as well make my way down there. I sat down in our usual spot at the Gryffindor table and waited for everyone to come in. After a couple bunches of people, Neville wandered in, saw me and sat next to me.  
"Hi Neville," I said smiling.  
"Hi, uh, are you alright? How's your arm?" He asked looking at the bandage.  
"Oh I'm fine. It's nothing really," I said just as Malfoy walked into the hall.  
Looking up after hearing his voice, his eyes caught mine and he'd stopped laughing at whatever he and one of his Slytherin mates was saying. Then after seemingly realising he had looked at me, he scowled then turned away and laughed loudly at his mate.  
"HEERRRRMMIIIOOOONNEEEEE!" I heard someone yell.  
"Hello Ginny," I said turning to find a flash of ginger heading my way.  
"Ginny!" I squealed as Ginny collided with me hard and gave me tight hug.  
"Oh Mione are you ok? How's your arm? Oh Godric I've been so worried about you. And not to mention I've been a loner in all my classes with no one to help me. It's been terrible. I mean how am I supposed to learn if you aren't there. You're basically my teacher. Oh Mione I missed you!" She rambled.  
"Ginny calm down. Godric it's not like you were never going to see me again. I'm fine, it barely hurts anymore," I laughed.  
"Barely? That means it still hurts. I am going to rip off their arms and beat them with them," She said scowling towards the Slytherin table.  
"Woah Ginny calm down. Seriously they've done worse," I said patting her arm.  
"I don't care. They mess with you, they mess with me. I don't care if they only poke you, I will hex them so hard they won't even know what hit them," Ginny said clenching her fists.  
I couldn't help but laugh at her face.  
"Ginny seriously calm down. They're not worth it anyway," I said putting food on my plate.  
When we had finished eating we just sat and talked with Neville for a while and then we decided to head back up to the common room. As we were walking out Malfoy walked past barging into me in the process.  
"Hey watch it!" Ginny shouted . Malfoy turned around with a smirk on his face.  
"Or what?" He asked but before Ginny could answer he turned and stared walking away.  
"Ginny don't," I said knowing she was going to run after him.  
My words didn't stop her.  
"Malfoy, you better stop right there or I will hex you so bad!" Ginny said storming after him. Malfoy stopped and smirked at her again.  
"Oh I'm sure your hexes are painful. The question is is whether your dumb Weaslette brain can aim right," he said his smirk growing.  
Ginny clenched her wand so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.  
"Ginny don't. Just leave it," I said, attempting to drag her away. There's no point in making the situation worse by having a fight.  
"Yeah Ginger. Listen to your little Mudblood friend and leave," Malfoy said, not looking at me.  
"Don't you call her that! Hermione is as good a Witch as anyone. In fact no. She's better. She's definitley far better than you and your little Slytherin friends, no doubt about that. Hermione is the brightest Witch of our generation!" Ginny snarled edging her wand closer to Malfoy. I internally thanked Ginny for being such an amazing friend, however, I still persisted in trying to drag her away.  
"Ginny please, let's just leave," I pleaded not wanting her to get hurt.  
"Ginger just save yourself the embarrasment and go away. There's no point attempting something that you will fail so badly at," Malfoy said.  
"Oh and what will I be failing at? Trying to keep you alive? Well in that case I'll try my absolute worst," Ginny said sarcastically.  
"Oh no, I'm so scared. The little ginger freak is going to hurt me. Please. You wouldn't even know how," He snarled.  
"Well at least that shows I'm not some cold blooded killer like you. I bet Daddy Death Eater showed you all about how to kill somebody didn't he?" Ginny snarled back.  
"Ginny please. Let's go," I said looking warily at Malfoy as he stood frozen with anger.  
Before she could protest I managed to drag Ginny away and led her up to common room.  
"Ginny what in Godric's name was that?" I half yelled at her.  
"He made me mad," She said simply.  
Sighing, I pulled her into a hug.  
"Thank you for sticking up for me," I said.  
"It was nothing. You know what we should do to calm ourselves down?" She asked suddenly becoming excited.  
"I think you mean yourself, but what?" I asked.  
"Paint each others nails!" She squealed.  
"Noooo," I groaned, but it was too late Ginny was already dragging me up to our dorm. Deciding there was no point arguing, I let her paint my nails. She painted each nail a pretty lilac colour but she painted the ring fingers on both hands gold. She squealed with happiness when she was done.  
"What colour should I paint mine?" She asked looking at the way too many bottles of nail polish she had.  
"I don't know. Which one's your favourite?" I asked knowing whichever colour I said she'd probably disagree with.  
"Well I like this one but I also like this one," She said holding up a dark blue one and a light pink one.  
"Why not both?" I asked.  
"Ohhh yeah! Good idea!" She said and with that started painting her nails, switching between the blue and the pink.  
"Do you think Harry and Ron are enjoying their Auror jobs?" Ginny asked once she'd done.  
"Yeah. I think they're both well suited for the job," I answered.  
"I miss Harry," Ginny said frowning.  
"I know Gin. I'm sure he's missing you too," I said reassuringly.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Of course he is! You are his girlfriend after all," I said nudging her arm.  
"What if he doesn't like me anymore?" She said looking at me.  
"Oh Gin. Harry is many things but he's not a player. Of course he still likes you. In fact he loves you. You both love each other. You'll see him again soon enough," I smiled at her.  
"Okay, I guess you're right. So, what about your love life? Found anyone interesting yet?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows at me.  
"Uh no," I laughed. " I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. Besides it's not me finding someone I like that's the trouble, it finding someone who likes me," I laughed.  
"Mione! Anyone would be lucky to have you!" She smacked my shoulder.  
"Yeah yeah, sure. Anyway it hardly matters. I'm not looking for a boyfriend at the moment. I just want to get through this year with good grades," I smiled at her.

The next day went by in a blur all up until last period when I had Potions. Me and Ginny walked in the room and as I headed to my seat she smiled at me reassuringly.  
I took a breath and sat down next to Malfoy. He didn't even seem to notice my existence.  
Which was a good thing of course. That meant I could get on with my work in peace.  
"Granger," I heard him say.  
Sighing I looked at him.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Could you pick up my quil? It rolled under your chair," he said emotionless.  
"Uhh sure," I said slowly, looking down for his quil making sure he waste joking. Sure enough it was there. I picked it up half expecting some it to transfigure into a pixie or something that will attack me but nothing happened. I handed it him and our hands brushed together. My breath caught as I almost dropped the quil as an electric shock seemed to pass through us when we touched. I looked up at him who was looking at me, a puzzled look on his face. We stared at each other for about two seconds before I finally reached my senses and quickly turned away, resuming my work. Weird. 

After supper I went up to the library again to do a bit of reading, which again Ginny protested against but eventually let me go.  
Picking a particularly large book on Wizard History I sat down in my favourite seat and started reading.  
I was so absorbed in my book that I didn't even realise someone walking in and walking in between the bookshelves.  
As I kept reading I found myself dozing off and no matter how much I tried I couldn't help but fall asleep.

 

************MALFOY'S POV************

 

I walked into the library slowly, knowing she would be in there. Not wanting her to hear me I cautiously walked through the door and hid in the bookshelves. Although I didn't have to try much, in pretty sure she was so absorbed in her book she wouldn't have noticed if a while herd if elephants stormed in. However, I still kept quiet. I don't know why I cared. I mean, I dont care. At all. Not one bit.  
I walked around the bookshelves looking for a book that would interest me and picked one out. Then I just leaned against the shelf and read for a bit. Usually I would've just sat down and made as much noise as I wanted but I didn't want any fuss or have her scowling at me the whole time. Not that I cared if she did. But tonight I just wanted some peace.  
After reading for about 10 minutes I couldn't stop myself from glancing at her. She looked tired. But even so she was in here reading. Typical Granger behaviour. She laughed softly at something she was reading and I couldn't help smile at her. After realising that I just smiled at something Granger did I shook my head angrily and looked back at my book. Stupid Granger. Why does she have to be so pretty. Wait what? I mean infuriating. Obviously that's what I meant... Anyway whatever.  
After around twenty minutes of reading and subconsciously glancing at her I noticed that she'd fallen asleep. I stared at her for a while wondering whether I should wake her or not. Deciding to leave her be for a while and see whether she'd wake up on her own I turned back to my book. But I still couldn't help looking at her. I couldn't seem to get her off my mind since Potions when I felt that electricity spark between us. At first I thought she was trying to hex me but when she looked back at me with the same puzzled expressions, I knew she hadn't done anything.  
As I was thinking this Granger started mumbling and squirming in her sleep. I moved closer to see if I could hear what she was mumbling. All I could make out was a few "No please" and "Bellatrix" after hearing that my eyes flew to the 'Mudblood' scar Bellatrix had left on her upper left arm and I realised what she must be dreaming about. I looked back up at her face with sad eyes as tears started streaming down her face. Then she was thrashing around and almost hit me in me face about three times. Knowing I should wake her up, I tried to contain her flailing arms. Which was a mistake as she now started gasping.  
"Granger," I shook her.  
She was still thrashing.  
"Granger wake up,"  
Still thrashing.  
"Hermione wake up!" I shook a bit harder and she sprung up gasping almost knocking me over.  
"Malfoy?" She asked, catching her breath and shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that chapter done. Tell me what you think about me adding Malfoy's POV in there and whether you want more. Love you guys lots! Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha people!!!
> 
> So this chapter is a bit longer than my previous one's which is kinda what I wanted so yay!  
> Also it's CHRISTMAS soon!!!! Well it is from when this was posted, any future readers :)  
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!
> 
> Disclamer: I own nothing remotely to do with Harry Potter not even a single hair on Harry's head :)

************HERMIONE'S POV************

 

"Malfoy?" I asked, catching my breath.  
"Where- what-" I stammered as I tried to ask a million questions at once. I closed my eyes and sighed a shaky breath. I looked around and realised that we're in the library. I must've fallen asleep while reading.  
"What are you doing here?" I managed to shake out.  
"I came here for some peace and quiet. As I was reading you started mumbling and squirming and then you started thrashing around. I tried to wake you like five times and you almost punched me a billion times. Then you woke up," he said quickly.  
"When did you get in here," I asked still confused.  
"I don't know," he said looking away.  
"Was I asleep? How long was I asleep?" I asked looking to the clock.  
"You weren't asleep," he said.  
"I must've been, I didn't hear you come in," I said.  
"Yeah but you were so absorbed by that stupid book you didn't even notice me. And I didn't want another argument so I left you alone. Simple as," he explained.  
"Okay. Well um. Thanks for waking me up I guess," I said looking down, realising that he had his hand on my forearm and was rubbing gentle circles on it with his thumb subconsciously. He looked down too and saw his hand there and abruptly took it off and shoved both his hands in his pockets.  
"No problem," he said awkwardly.  
Then we just sat in awkward silence for for a moment.  
"How- how long have you been having nightmares?" He asked.  
I looked at him for a second wondering why on Earth he would care but for some reason I answered even so.  
"Well, uh, I don't know. Since the war I guess," I answered not wanting to say that it was since Bellatrix Lestrange had given her that 'Mudblood' scar.  
"You mean since Bellatrix?" He asked quietly.  
"How-" I asked but he cut me off.  
"You said her name in your sleep," he said looking away.  
"Oh," I said simply, not knowing what else to say.  
"I don't care if you say you hate her. I hate her too," he said.  
"I wasn't going to say that," I stated looking at him.  
"But you were thinking it," he clarified looking back at me.  
"Sorry," I said.  
"Don't be. I uh. I've suffered from nightmares before. Still do," he said fidgeting with his hands.  
"You do?" I asked wondering why he'd tell me. Wondering why he was talking to me so...nicely?  
"Yeah. Have had then for a while now. Can't really remember what normal nights are like," he explained.  
"I had them most nights just after the war. Most about Bellatrix. Some others about losing people and such. They stopped for a while but I think coming back to Hogwarts has made them resurface," I said looking around.  
"I'm sorry about that," he said fidgeting again.  
"It's ok. If you...ever want to talk to me you can," I said squeezing his hand for a second before dropping it. Seeing the look of suprise on his face made me realise what I'd just said. And what I just did.  
"Well I mean obviously you won't I don't even know why I said that-" I started rambling but Malfoy's answer cut me off.  
"Sure," he said looking away.  
I smiled at him.  
"Well uh. I better get to my dorm. It's almost curfew," I said getting up and heading to the door.  
"This doesn't mean I like you or anything. I'm not going to suddenly turn all nice and come running up to you talking about rainbows and daisys. I still despise you," he rambled.  
I smiled and walked out.

The next few days went slowly and they were uneventful. Malfoy wasn't nice to me still, however, he no longer calls me Mudblood and always scowls slightly when Zabini says it.  
Anyway, today is Saturday and I probably won't be seeing Malfoy today. Which is good. Obviously.  
"Miiioooonneeee," Ginny sing songed, breaking me from my daydream.  
"Yes?" I said smiling at her.  
"We should go to Hogsemade today with Luna," She said excitedly.  
"Whyyyy?" I groaned, knowing that Ginny would make me look at clothes and make up stuff.  
"Because we haven't had much time with Luna yet and she said she wouldn't mind having some butter beer so I was like we'll we should all go to Hogsemade and go shopping and then we can have a butter beer afterwards," She explained.  
"Fine," I said knowing there'd be no way I'd get out of it. At least I'll get to see Luna properly now.  
Once me and Ginny were ready we headed down to Hogsemade. Ginny was wearing a long sleeved burgundy red shirt with a scarf that Mrs.Weasley had made, some jeans and boots.  
I was wearing a similar outfit as Ginny wanted me to look 'pretty', and insisted on me wearing a blue knitted sweater with jeans and boots with a Mrs.Weasley scarf.  
When we got there and spotted Luna in her typical style of long, flowy and colourful, we headed to our first shop. Which to my dislike was a clothes shop.  
"Mione what about this," Ginny asked holding up a purple dress.  
"Yeah sure," I said barely glancing at it.  
"You didn't even look! And I'm asking for you not for me," Ginny moaned.  
"Gin I don't need any more clothes. And when am I going to wear a dress in Hogwarts?" I said sighing.  
"Everyone needs more clothes. And you could wear it in the summer. Look it's got a discount because it's a summer item!" Ginny squealed.  
"No Gin I'm not buying it," I stated.  
"At least try it on," Ginny pleaded.  
I looked at Ginny and she was pouting. Sighing I snatched the dress out of her hands and headed towards the changing room.  
"Are you done yet?" Ginny moaned from outside the girls changing room.  
"Gin I don't like it. I'm taking it off," I said looking at myself in the mirror. The colour was beautiful and the dress was alright, truth be told, but I never look right in dresses.  
"Oh no you don't. You are coming out here and showing me!" She demanded.  
"No I'm not going out there," I said back.  
"Hermione Jean Granger get your butt out here now," Ginny demanded probably stamping her foot.  
"You may as well come out Hermione. Ginny just stomped her foot so I think she'll get mad soon enough," I heard Luna say.  
Groaning I walked out.  
"Mione that dress is beautiful on you!" Ginny squealed clapping her hands.  
"Oh please," I said rolling my eyes tugging the dress down so it wouldn't show anything even though it was knee length.  
"Oh it's amazing! You have to get it Mione! It's amazing! Tell her Luna," Ginny squealed.  
"It is a very nice fit and the colour is very pretty," Luna stated.  
After about ten minutes of arguing we walked out the shop. I had a shopping bag in my hand. Ginny is very persistent.  
After we had looked at most of the shops and Ginny had bought about ninety things, we decided to go get some butter beer. When we got out drinks we just caught up with each other and what not.  
When we headed back to the castle I decided that, seeing as the weather had turned nice and sunny, I would go read a book I hadn't finished outside. So I went with Ginny to drop off the shopping in our dorm, took of my scarf and grabbed my book.  
I went outside and looked for a place to read. I wondered down nearer to the lake and spotted a small hill with a tree on. I wondered up to it deciding that it would be a good spot and sat down leaning against the tree. I looked around hoping that the masses of trees behind me would cover me. I didn't want people watching me while I read. Not that anyone would but you allways get that feeling.  
Feeling content with where I was, I opened my book from where I last read and carried on.  
Being so absorbed in my book I didn't notice someone walking up the hill.  
"Hi," Malfoy said, making me jump and clutch my wand.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," he smiled.  
"It's ok," I said looking up at him.  
"What you reading?" He asked, tentatively sitting next to me.  
"Oh it's a Muggle book," I confessed.  
"Oh. What is it?" He asked still, surprising me.  
"It's Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen," I answered showing him the cover.  
"Is it good?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes," I answered quickly. "Well I think so. Many people nowadays find it boring,"  
"What's it about?" Malfoy asked.  
"Well it's about a family who aren't very rich and a rich man called Mr.Darcy. Elizabeth Bennett and Mr.Darcy hate each other from the start as they're both prejudiced. But soon Mr.Darcy falls in love with Lizzie and asks her to marry him which she refuses. Then as they see each other more Lizzie find herself liking him and then they end up loving each other and getting married," I explained. "Obviously there's more to it than that but that's the parts that spring to mind,"  
"It does sound pretty boring," Malfoy smiled.  
"It is not boring! It's beautiful! It shows that love doesn't depend on wealth or status just that love is love no matter what," I said blushing. Never would I ever have thought that I'd ever be talking to Malfoy about love.  
"I'll have to read it and see for myself whether it's interesting or not," Malfoy stated.  
"Draco Malfoy reading a Muggle book. Never thought I'd see the day," I smiled.  
"Well, only because I-I have nothing else to do," he stammered. I laughed.  
"You can have it now if you want," I said closing the book and handing it to him.  
"But you haven't finished it yet," He looked down at it.  
"I've read it a million times, it's fine," I insisted.  
"Why don't we just read it together?" He asked.  
I looked at him in stunned silence for a minute.  
"Or not if you don't want to," he said starting to get up.  
"No it's fine," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him down.  
He smiled and opened the book, passing it to me.  
"You can read it to me," he said.  
"Why do I have to read it?" I asked, groaning.  
"You know it better than me so you're less likely to stumble," he stated smiling.  
"Fiiiinnnneeeeee," I moaned.  
"I'll read it out loud next time," he said.  
"Next time?" I asked.  
"Well we aren't going to finish it all in one go are we?" He laughed.  
"I guess," I said, getting butterflies in my stomach.  
I turned the first page and began reading.  
"'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife...'"  
It wasn't until I noticed the sky getting darker that I realised Malfoy had fallen asleep, his head leaning against the tree. I looked at him in wonder. He looked so...peaceful. I mean there was no denying that he was handsome in his usual state but he'd always have a harsh expression on. However, as he was sleeping all the harshness fell away.  
I moved my hand up to push away a strand of his blonde hair that had fallen into his face without thinking. I blushed when I realised I did it. I blushed even harder when I realised his hair was soft. And then I blushed more when I realised there was no need to blush as there was no one there.  
I looked away and across the lake. I decided I may as well leave him to sleep but decided to stay because I didn't want him outside alone. I don't know where this sudden urge of protection came from but I chose not to ignore it. So I moved quietly to make myself more comfortable and enjoyed the scenery.  
Once the sky had turned different shades of orange and pink I felt like I could've gone to sleep too. But I thought better of it.  
"Hermione?" Malfoy mumbled making me jump slightly.  
I was about to answer and question why he called me by my first name but then saw that he was still asleep. Which made me all the more confused. Was he...dreaming about me? I felt a blush crawl over my face once again but then saw that his eyes were scrunched up. Which confused me. Even. More. Why in Godric's name would he be dreaming about me? Maybe it's a hate dream. Probably.  
"Hermione. Run," he mumbled clenching his fists. I guess not a hate dream then.  
My face fell as it dawned on me.  
"No. Run Hermione," He said louder.  
He was having a nightmare.  
"No! Hermione!" He started screaming, tears streaming down his face.  
"Draco wake up," I said trying to shake him awake.  
He was clenching his fists together so tight I was scared he might break his fingers.  
"Draco! Wake up," I said shaking him more.  
Draco sat upright in a quick motion. He frantically looked around and then saw my face and his face filled with relief.  
With tears still streaming down his face I pulled him into a comforting hug where he froze for a second but then hugged me back.  
"It's ok. It was just a dream," I said stroking his shoulder.  
"I know," he whispered.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked curious as to what it was about.  
"I-it was about you," he said pulling away.  
"What about me?" I asked.  
He didn't answer, just shook his head and I didn't want to push him so I no longer questioned him.  
"Well, we missed lunch and I'm starving, so do you want to head down to the kitchens and get some food with me?" I asked.  
"Uhh ok," he said wiping his tears away, embarrassed.  
He stood up and held his hand out for me which I took and got up. He kept hold of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!!! I told you I'd be able to post more often now it's the hols :)  
> Byeeeeee love you lots!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha!!!  
> Sorry that it's been FOR EVER since I've last posted but with Christmas and New Year it's been very busy. Not to mention my school started on the 2ND OF JANUARY!! WHAT KIND OF TORTURE IS THIS!!!  
> Anyway, this chapter I don't think is very good (much like the whole story) but it's something so yeah. I'd also like to say that I know this story isn't very good at all and that I move it along far too quickly but I haven't planned this story out at all I'm just writing as I go (terrible I know) but it's my first ever fanfic so I'm not really expecting it to be spectacular nor will I ever expect any of my work to be.  
> Thanks everyone for reading love you all <3 :)

"What would Miss and Mister want?" A house elf hurried and asked as soon as we walked in.  
"Could we have some food please? We missed dinner," I smiled.  
"Yes, yes. What food would Miss want?" The elf asked.  
"Oh, um, just a bit of everything I guess. But just for two people, please," I replied.  
"Miss and Mister can sit over there while we make Miss and Mister's food," The elf said pointing to a table with a few chairs around it.  
"Thank you," I replied and went to the table.  
As I sat down I noticed that Draco was looking at me with a puzzled expressions,  
"What?" I asked looking at him.  
"Why are you being so nice to them? They're just house elves," Draco answered.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Just because you weren't taught to be nice to everyone doesn't mean I wasn't. Besides, they're living creatures and they don't deserve half of how some people treat them. It's horrible!" I replied.  
"Well. Maybe. But they don't care about all that," he said.  
"Draco, it doesn't matter if they don't want it. It doesn't mean that they don't deserve to be treated nicely," I stated, sitting down.  
He stared at me for about two seconds before asking;  
"Why are you calling me Draco all of a sudden?"  
I looked at him blankly. Then I thought back and realised I had called him Draco a few times. Why had that happened? We're not friends. Are we? He had called me Hermione when he sleep talked. Maybe me calling him by his first name was an automatic response to him calling me by my first name?  
"Well?" Draco asked impatiently, as I had been thinking.  
"Well, at the tree when you were having that nightmare. Y-you sleep talked," I stopped timidly, not sure how to go on.  
"What did I say?" He asked horrified.  
"Not much. But you said my name. My first name. So I don't know. I guess it was just an automatic response to call you Draco," I said fiddling with my sleeve and looking down.  
When Draco didn't reply for a while I looked up and found him looking at me with a strange look in his eyes.  
Then he looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by the house elf we were talking to before.  
"Here is the food for Miss and Mister," the elf said, handing us the food.  
"Thank you... what's your name?" I asked.  
"Fabby's name is Fabby Miss," Fabby answered. Curious name.  
"Thank you Fabby," I smiled at her.  
"It is a pleasure to serve Miss and Mister," She said and then wandered away.  
I looked up at Malfoy as I hear him laugh quietly.  
"What's so funny?" I asked, grabbing some food off of the plates.  
"Nothing. It doesn't matter," he said smiling.  
"No what is it?" I asked again.  
"You. You're so unbelievably kind to everyone. Even after everything you've been through, you still manage to be nice. You're even nice to me from time to time and I deserve none of your kindness," he said.  
"Well being horrible isn't going to help anyone is it? And besides, you've been nicer these past few days than I've ever seen you," I replied.  
"Being nice for a few days hardly makes up for all the terrible things that I did to everyone for years. All the terrible things I said and did to you," he said looking away frowning.  
"Well I guess you're right but nobody's perfect," I shrugged my shoulders.  
"That still doesn't make up for it. Good people act on their mistakes and try to improve. I did none of that. I was a coward. I was too afraid to walk away from the evil. I still am," he said still looking away.  
"No you're not. You're not still evil. You've changed. Merlin, you wouldn't be here talking to me if you hadn't!" I said.  
"I shouldn't be talking to you," he whispered.  
"What?" I said more than asked, hoping he didn't say what I thought he had.  
"I shouldn't- I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be talking to you. Salazar, if my friends found out I was talking to you I..." he trailed off putting his head in his hands.  
"Hey, do you not think it's the same for me?" I asked taking his hands from his face. "If Harry and Ron found out that I was talking to you let alone being nice they'd have a fit. Not to mention Ginny she'd probably want a fight to death with you!" I said gently holding both of his hands.  
"Well ginger must be as stupid as she looks," he laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him with warning. "I just mean she'd never beat me in a fight,". And that I had to laugh at.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Ginny would beat you in a heartbeat," I said.  
"No she would not," he said.  
"Yes she would. You don't know how mad she can get sometimes," I said smiling at memories of Ginny.  
"I doubt she could," he said dubiously.  
"Trust me she could. You should know you have been hexed by her," I laughed.  
"Well...still. I could beat her," he smiled squeezing my hands, which I forgot I was holding.  
"I'd like to see you try," I said removing one of my hands from his so that I could eat some of the food we had barely touched. Draco did the same.  
Once we'd had our fair share of food we headed out of the kitchens and realised how dark it was.  
"Woah, how long were we in there?" I asked.  
"It's almost curfew," he said looking down at his expensive watch.  
"Well, I better head up to my dorm then..." I trailed off, finding myself not wanting to leave Draco's company. Draco Malfoy! I want to stay with Draco Malfoy! This is insanity.  
"Yeah I guess I should too..." he trailed off too. 

 

************DRACO'S POV************

 

I walked her up until the stairs going up to the Gryffindor dorms and then, with a quick goodbye, I headed down to the Slytherin dorms.  
"Where have you been all day?" Blaise asked  
"None of your buisness," I replied.  
"Alright calm down," he said walking turning away.  
I got in my pyjamas and headed to the bathroom to get to ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and washed my face smiling as I thought about how I'd basically spent the whole day with Hermione, then frowned as a million thoughts started popping into my head. Why did I enjoy her company so much? Why her? And why did she seems to enjoy my company too? I've been horrible to her for years and yet the slightest hint of me being nice she doesn't mind me. Why was I even horrible to her? It's not like I've ever hated her despite me saying as such. I mean she's intelligent, bright, funny, beautiful...well uh I mean...for a Gryffindork. I mean if Father ever found out that I could even tolerate her he'd get angry at me and tell at me saying purebloods should have no buisness with muggleborns. Well he would have used harsher words than that, but same thing. Why was I so drawn to her? It could have been anyone in the entire existence of Wizard and Witch kind and I'm drawn to a muggleborn, which is supposed to rule her out completely and make me hate her, and she's one of The Golden Trio and friends with no less than Harry Potthead. I should hate her. So why don't I?  
I sighed and looked up in the mirror at myself. Why was I even making such a fuss over her. It's not like we could ever be together and even if we could she'd never want to be with me.  
After sighing once more I went out of the bathroom and went to sleep.

 

************HERMIONE'S POV************

 

After creeping into my dorm as to not wake anyone who might already be asleep I headed straight for the bathroom until I saw an angry Ginny with crossed arms sitting on her bed staring straight at me.  
"Where have you been all day?" She demanded.  
"Nowhere I-I was just reading and I lost track of time," I said. It wasn't a complete lie.  
"All day? You even missed dinner," She questioned.  
"It was a good book," I shrugged simply, hoping she'd drop it.  
"What book was it?" She still questioned.  
"You wouldn't be interested in it but I'm sure I can head back to the library quickly and get it for you. You never know maybe you'll find that you'll enjoy it," I said knowing she'd stop once the idea of her reading came into play.  
"No no, that's fine. I'll just take your word for it. But next time you go off reading somewhere tell me instead of abandoning me," She said climbing into her bed.  
"I promise I'll tell you the next time I go read somewhere and lose track of time," I rolled my eyes, going into the bathroom.

The next day I woke up with a small gasp. I sighed as I felt the wetness on my cheeks. Another nightmare. Great. Just great. I tiredly got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Looking in the mirror I sighed even more when I saw the dark circles underneath my eyes.  
Once I finished in the bathroom and headed out I was halted by a concerned looking Ginny.  
"Are you okay?" She asked almost timidly.  
"Yeah fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.  
"Well, it's just you were talking in your sleep. And crying. And I wanted to ask if you were alright," She explained.  
"Oh Gin, it's nothing. Just a nightmare," I replied looking down.  
"It's not nothing. You didn't say you were having nightmares," She said putting her hand on my arm.  
"They're just dreams. No big deal," I said.  
"Mione you mentioned Bellatrix. I don't know a lot about what happened, seeing as Harry and Ron didn't actually see, and I didn't want to ask you, but I know it must've been horrible. I can't even imagine how you felt. If you ever need to talk you know where I am," She said pulling me into a hug.  
"Thanks Gin. You're such an amazing friend. Anyway, we'd better head down to breakfast," I said grabbing her arm and walking to the door.  
We sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Neville who looked entirely bored but smiled when he saw us.  
"Hey Neville," I said.  
"Hi guys. Are you alright Hermione, you look like you haven't slept in a week" he said his smile fading as he looked at me.  
"Yeah I'm fine," I said, putting some food onto my plate.  
Soon, Ginny and and Neville had started up a conversation that I didn't find any interest in so I finished my breakfast and soon found my eyes wondering towards the Slytherin table. My eyes landed on Draco and I was surprised to find that he was already looking at me. He didn't look like he had a good night's sleep either. We just looked at each other, for what seemed like ages but really would've been like five seconds, until Zabini tapped Draco's arm to get his attention. I looked down at my empty plate and wondered why Draco was being so friendly with me all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!!  
> I hope you all had an AMAZING Christmas and new year!!!  
> Love you all. I will try to post more regularly now that everything is back to normal. However no promises, I am currently in year 11 (I don't know what this equates to in America or elsewhere) so I am currently going through mock exams and revising and my real GCSE'S are only like 5 months away. Yikes. So yeah. Love you loads byeeeeee!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Long time no see eh. I'm sorry, I know I am dreadfully late but school is STRESSFUL. Some of the grades I'm currently getting are not the best so yeah that kinda drained me. However I am BACK! Hopen you enjoy this chapter.

I sighed looking down at my empty plate. Why had Draco's attitude completely changed? Why was he being so nice to me all of a sudden? Why did he have to be so perplexing?   
"Hey Mione!" Ginny said snapping my attention from my thoughts.  
"We should head to class," She said giving me a wary smile with slight worry in her eyes.  
"Yeah okay," I replied, flashing her what I hoped seemed like an energetic smile.

Herbology lesson felt like it took 5 years to finish. Probably because of my dread for next lesson. Potions. Knowing that I had to sit next to the puzzling Draco Malfoy again, after what happened in previous Potions lessons and what happened when we were alone, made me worry just the teeniest bit. And by teeniest I mean I am worried out of my freaking head right now. I really don't understand what's going on with him. Or me. Which is really frustrating seeing as I like to know everything about anything. Ugh, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens.

I walked into potions and sat down tentatively next to Draco who was already there. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. I gave him a small smile back.  
Ok all seems to be going well.  
As Professor Brown set us off doing partner work and the buzz of people talking started Draco looked at me for a second.  
"You look like you've had a bad night," he said looking down at his notes.  
I looked at him in bewilderment for a second.  
"Uh, yeah...I had another...nightmare," I said looking down as well.  
"I'm sorry,"   
I looked up at him startled, only to find him looking back at me. Draco Malfoy apologising? Pigs must be flying.  
"It's not your fault," I said.  
He looked away again, guilt covering his features.  
"It is," he said quietly.  
"How could it possibly be your fault?" I said incredulously.  
"I could have stopped her. Aunt Bella. I could've stopped her. Told her to stop. Instead I acted like a coward and just watched it happen," he said his mouth forming into a frown.  
I involuntarily shivered at the thought of Bellatrix and absently reached up to my scar.  
"You couldn't have done anything. She would've kept going anyway. Besides it's happened now. Nothing we can do about it," I said hoping this would stop the conversation.  
"I could have tried though. I could've done something. Anything. Instead I watched her torture you. Watched her curse you and give you that dammed scar! I could've done somethig!" He said, frustrated.   
"Draco, please can we not talk about this," I barely managed to get out. Thought of that night running through my head. Carrying on this conversations would cause me to panic in front of the whole class, which was somethig I didn't want to do. But dammit I was on he verge of it. Tears threatened to pour down my face as images kept flashing through my memories.  
"I'm sorry I didn't- I wasn't trying- I'm sorry," he said throwing me a worried glance. "Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"  
"No no. I'm fine. I'm just...I'm fine," I said, trying to sound reassuring but failed completely as the tears started flowing down my face.  
"Professor?" Draco said just loud enough to catch the Professors attention.  
"Yes Mr Malfoy?" He asked coming to our table.  
"Do you mind if I take Hermione to the nurse? She not feeling well." He asked.  
"Oh my, why yes of course," he said scribbling down a note and giving it to Draco.  
"Thanks," Draco said, gebtly grabbing my arm and leading me out. Little did they know that a young Blaise Zabini was closely watching the exchange and was inwardly smiling.

"You didn't have to do that," I said quietly.   
"Yes I did," Draco said looking at me. "Wouldn't want the brightest Witch of our generation to start crying in lesson. Might make people think you don't actually enjoy learning," he smiled.  
"Oh sure, they'd clearly think that when I'm sat next to you," I said giving him a small smile back.  
"Whatever Granger," he said turning left.  
"Hey, where are you going? I thought we were going to Madam Pomfrey," I protested.  
"Why would we do that? You're not even sick," he said flashing me a cheeky grin.  
"Well, where are we going?" I asked curiously, if not slightly worried.  
"You'll have to wait and see," he smiled mischievously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I know. This story is moving on fast. But as I've said before I write as I go along so yeah. And I know this is probably the worst fanfic any of you have ever read but I needed to write something Dramione released :). I have considered to stop writino but this is my first fanfic and I didn't want to give up on it even if it is terrible. Anyway this is a short chapter but hope you enjoyed it all the same. Love you loads! Byeeee.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! It's been a while. This time I don't really have an excuse I juse haven't been in my writers zone. Anywho here's this chapter. Also a big thank you to magenetoacolyte for commenting. I really appreciate it. And yes I am looking forward to writing more. As long disclaimer (which I keep forgetting to do!!!): I do not own a single ounce of anything related to Harry Potter, as much as I'd like to. Anyway, enjoy!!!

"Draco where are we going?" I whined.  
"You'll see," he said smiling. "It's not that spectacular but it's-well you know-just- I don't know," he said finishing with a sigh.  
"I'm sure it'll be great. Wherever IT is," I reassured him.  
"I guess you're right. Now come on it's this way," he told me, walking out of the Hogwarts door.  
He led me up past the Quidditch field and past the greenhouses and eventually up to the lake.  
I slowed down a bit as I figured the lake had to be where he was taking me, but he kept walking. I gave him a quizzical look but kept following him.   
Eventually we got to the edge of the forbidden forest.  
"Draco, what are you-" I asked anxiously.  
"Relax, we're not going in there. Well not very far in," he said giving me a mischievous look.   
He led me up a small little hill and held my hand so that I wouldnt fall. At least that's what I told myself. He let go of my hand once we got to the top, only to move aside the hanging branches of a giant willow tree. He walked through them as I followed and gasped as I saw how it looked.  
The small clearing, which the willow tree was placed on, was covered in masses of wild flowers, minus the small little dirt path leading up to the tree. Around the tree were bright fireflies which I'm assuming Draco had charmed to stay bright even in the day time. Leaning against the tree was a wooden ladder leading up to branches of the tree which you could sit on.  
"Oh Draco. It's beautiful," I said awed by the beautiful sight before me.  
Draco blushed and looked away.  
"Well I try my best," he said. "Come on let's go up," he laughed at my still awed face.   
He climbed up the ladder first and stepped on a large branch and then grabbed my hand to help me step on once I got there.

 

************DRACO'S POV************  
I smiled to myself as I sat down on the tree branch, helping Hermione down too. Hermione's face when she walked through was priceless. She looked so beautiful. Dammit Draco stop. She's Hermione Granger for Salazar's sake. She's an insufferable know it all. And annoying. And beautiful. And talented. And smart. And brave. Dammit.  
"How did you find this place?" Hermione asked, distracting me from my thoughts.  
"Well, I liked taking walks before, to distract myself from...things...and I stumbled upon this place and thought I could make it nicer and make it my little hideout I guess," I shrugged, as though it was nothing. I used to take walks all the time back in fifth year to take my mind off my father hounding me about Death Eaters and our Malfoy legacy and then in sixth year when I was a Death Eater. Sounds pretty pathetic, but I didn't want to be a Death Eater. I never did. I only became one purely for the sake of my mother. If I ruined our 'legacy' father would no doubt take it out on mother which I will not have. He can beat me all he wants but he will not harm my mother. Not if I have anything to say about it.  
"Well it's breathtaking," She breathed looking back around the secluded area.  
"Yeah, well," I shrugged. "Listen, I- I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you," I apologised looking towards her tentatively.  
"It's not your fault. She just gets in my damn head anyone mentions her freaking name. Most of my friends know not to mention her, other people aren't quite as sensitive," She explained her hands involuntarily balling into fists.  
"What sort of things do 'other people' say?" I enquired.  
"Well some are just asking what happened and say 'how strong and brave I am'," She laughed sarcastically. "The others are mainly just reporters, save the few who bring it up to purposefully make me upset," She said frowning. Now it was me involuntarily balling my hands into fists. If I ever caught someone saying something like that to Hermione I would hex them to oblivion in a heartbeat.  
"That's horrible. Who do they think they are?!" I exclaimed, thinking out loud.  
"Draco calm down. It's fine they're just being petty," She said looking down at her now intertwined hands.  
"No it's not fine they're hurting you! If anyone ever says anything like that to you again, tell me straight away! They won't see what hits them," I all but yelled.  
She looked at me for a few seconds before sighing, knowing I wouldn't drop it until she agreed.  
"Fine," She said, obviously fighting back a smile at my grin.  
"Anyway, why have you suddenly turned all nice to me all of a sudden?" She asked looking back at the flowers.  
I sighed before answering. The answer to that question is long and dubious and he didn't even know half of the reasons himself.  
"I don't know. I guess I finally learnt what good and bad qualities are instead of good and bad blood status. Not that blood status matters anyway but you know what I mean. And I guess now that the war's over, I'm free to do what I want. Father can't tell me what to do anymore, what with him in Azkaban. Mother doesn't care for blood status she just wants me to be happy. She always has. Voldemort's dead so I don't have to follow him anymore. Everything that made me who I was is gone now. I could almost forget my past and become someone else, we're it not for this dammed dark mark, scars, and the nightmares," I explained, shoving my sleeve up my arm to show her the dark mark. "Of course there's still my friends who are still bigoted and biased," I added knowing that if Blaise found out I was somewhat friends with Hermione he'd kill me.  
"Well, it's in the past now. The fact that you know it was wrong but you still did it for the sake of your family it's almost admirable. And I know there's not much we can do about your mark but it can always be a reminder of how much you've changed. And what do you mean scars?" She said, putting a hand on the arm I still had thrust in her face, showing off my dark mark.  
"I suppose your right but my acts weren't noble and I was still a horrible person. As for the scars most of them my father gave me...," I said trailing away.  
"Your father?" She asked quietly, stunned.  
"He- he used to 'discipline' me for when I stepped out of line. Though most of the time he just used me as a punching bag and took his anger out on me. Some father he was. Of course Aunt Bella liked getting her claws into me and a few other Death Eaters too," I said clenching my fists.  
Hermione involuntarily shivered at Aunt Bella's name.   
"That's horrible. I'm so sorry," She all but whispered. "If I had known I wouldn't have been so harsh on you,".  
"Don't be silly. I was the one hard on you, calling you horrible names, and making fun of you for things. I was a terrible person,"   
"Draco, after all that you've been through no one can blame you for all that you've done. Most of the time you didn't mean any of it did you? So stop worrying about what you've done in the past and start worrying about what you're going to do in the future and now. You can't change what happened but you can change what will," She reassured me taking my hand gently. Damn she's smart. She didn't deserve an ounce of anything bad that happened to her.   
"I guess we all changed after the war, huh?" I said giving her a small smile, while subconsciously rubbing small circles on her hand.   
"What do you mean?" She asked, apparently neither of us noticing me rubbing circles on our interlaced hands.  
"Well I mean look at both of us. I'm sat here talking with a girl who not too long ago I would've thought it to be too dirty even pushing you. And then you sat here talking to your number 1 bully throughout basically all of your school life," I explained, laughing at how unbelievable it was.  
"I guess you're right," She agreed after a moments thought.  
"Of course I am," I said smirking.  
"I see you haven't lost your arrogance though," She said nudging my shoulder.  
"Oh, my arrogance is my best feature," I said smirking even bigger.  
"Suuuureeee it is. I definitely beats the fact that you can actually be nice and sweet at times," She joked and then blushed as she realised she just complimented him.  
I looked down at her red face and smiled. This girl was definitely one of a kind.   
"You're okay too I guess. Despite that awful thing on your head that you call hair," I said, pulling gently on a lock of her hair.  
"Hey! My hair isn't so bad. And besides it's much tamer than it was back in first and second year," She said crossing her arms.  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night,"  
"Draco! You will shut up now or in will push you out of the tree!" She said, trying to sound angry bit failing miserably.  
"Such violence. It's a wonder you aren't in Slytherin," I grinned.  
"I would never be in Slytherin," She gasped and she mockingly pushed me. And me being Slytherin thought this would be a perfect opportunity for a prank. So I shuffled a little to look as though she had actually pushed me more than she intended to. I then 'wobbled'. And then I purposefully fell of the tree and laid at the bottom pretending to be injured. Beige a Slytherin is fun.  
"Oh my Merlin! Draco!" She gasped scrambling to the ladder.   
"Draco! Draco are you okay? Oh Merlin don't die," She said as she reached me and started turning me over. She stopped talking once she saw my face trying to contain my laughter.  
"DRACO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" She shouted and started hitting my shoulder.  
"You shouldn't have pushed me. And besides I'm not dumb enough to just fall. I placed a charm on the floor so that if I ever fell off, it would be soft enough not to hurt," I said through my laughter.  
"Oh shove off I barely even touched you!" She said, probably crossing her arms but I couldn't tell as I was doubled over laughing.  
Once I had calmed I looked up at her and felt a teeny bit bad when I saw the tears in her eyes.   
"Hey," I said mistaking her tears from me planking her. "I'm sorry I pranked you. I guess you're not much of a pranker eh?" I nudged her shoulder.  
"I'm not mad at you for pranking me, idiot! I though you died or something!" She frantically said, turning away from me as some tears started falling from her eyes.  
"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," I wrapped an arm around her shoulders tentatively, not knowing how she would react. "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere," I whispered wrapping my other around her as she leaned into me.  
"I'm sorry. I'm overreacting aren't I?" She said after a while, sitting up and quickly wiping her eyes.  
"No it's fine I shouldn't hav-"   
"We should head back. Ginny will be wondering where I am," She said cutting me off. I guess she was embarrassed for crying or something. I don't really understand why she's so upset at the thought of me dying. Probably just because she already saw loads of death from the war...probably.   
"OK, " I said standing up with her and leading her back up to the castle.  
Once we got there she parted ways with a smile and headed up to her common room.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Blaise asked, with an amused look, as I walked into the common room.  
"Um, Draco Malfoy, a dashingly good looking gentleman?" I said with a bemused smile.  
"Hmmm. Yeah a dashingly good looking gentleman who happens to be in loooveee," Blaise said, singing the last word.  
"Ummm.....nooo," I said confused as to what in the heck this guy was on about.  
"Don't play dumb with me. So how long have you been going out. Ohhh I bet it was since 3rd year when she punched you. Yeah it was wasn't it! I knew it!" He said clapping me on the shoulder.  
"Woah, what in the name of all things good and mighty are you on about?" I said shrugging his hand off my shoulder. I didn't like people touching me...wait. Me and Hermione are always touching each other..okay that sounds wrong. I didn't mean that! Dirty buggers.   
"I'm on about you and Granger obviously," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Wait....what?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that chapter done and dusted. Did you guys like the idea of Draco having a little secret hide out? I thought it was cute that he introduced it to Hermione. Also what do you think of Blaise's reaction. Is he mad? Also like I've said before the dramione stuff is happening really quickly and ik I make themy meet every chance I get but I just LOVE DRAMIONE SO MUCH!!!....anyway. so yeah but I'm planning to not make them an official couple for a while. Do you guys like the idea of a ball happening at Hogwarts? Tell me anyou other ideas you have, I'm open to suggestions, as I literally just write this as I go so I don't actally plan anything. Love you guys loads and hope you enjoyed! Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hey guys *insert shameful wave*. I know I know I am a terrible person!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever IT'S NOT MY FAULT I SWEAR!!! Ok maybe a bit... but my phones beenew playing up and the app that I wrote my story on wasn't working. My phone is currently playing up as we speak. Dumb phone *angry face*. Anyway on with the story hope you enjoy it my sugar muffins!!!

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

"MIONE OH MY MERLIN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! ARE YOU OKAY?" Ginny practically screamed as soon as I so much as out a toe through the portrait hole.  
"Yes Gin I'm fine," I answered, trying not to fall over as Ginny almost the knocked me over from running and giving me a tight bear hug.  
"Are you sure? I mean when you left the classroom you looked horrible, no offense, but you looked so upset. And you left with Malfoy! MALFOY! As in THE Draco Malfoy! The boy who has taunted us for YEARS! I swear if he did anything to you I will hex him with my bat bogey hex!" She ranted. How this girl didn't feel the need to breathe in between sentences is really beyond me. It's quite impressive if you think about it.  
"Ginny, breathe. Yes I'm sure I'm alright I just started to feel a little sick. And no Malfoy didn't do anything, do you really think he wold have took me to Madame Pomfrey is he did?" I smiled a little.  
"Well I guess you're right. Where have you been all day?" She asked still needing answers.  
"Madame Pomfrey let me have the day off," I shrugged.  
"WHAT?! HERMIONE GRANGER HAVE A DAY OFF OF SCHOOL! You HAVE to be yanking my wand!" She laughed.  
"Hey! I'm allowed a break every so often," I said smiling at her. "However, I'm going to head up to the library,"  
"What! Why? Mione you only just got back! Plus you know everything they teach us anyway," She pleaded.  
"Gin no I don't. Besides, it's always important to keep revising it anyway," I said, my mind set.  
"Oh finneeeeee. But don't blame me if you come back with a headache" She said, aware of the many times I've come back from the library with a headache.  
Laughing I walked out of the common room and headed to the library.

The nexr day I went back to the library and once I got there in grabbed a few books on Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology books and places them and myself down at my favourite table.   
I opened one of the Arithmancy books and took out a quil and parchment to take notes. However, no matter how hard I tried, I could not concentrate. All I kept thinking about was Draco. I still don't quite understand why he's decided to turn a new leaf and be nice to me. Why has he told me all he has? Why am I even being friendly back to him? Why does me and Draco being friends have to cause so many questions?  
Sighing, I placed down my quil, careful not to smudge any ink. Maybe Ginny was right about coming to the library. No. No she's not, the library is my happy place and I will not having anyone tell me otherwise. However, I think I could do with a break from studying for the time being.   
Carefully I closed the books I had opened and folded my parchment and put it in my bag with my quil and ink bottle. I pulled my copy of Pride and Prejudice and opened it to where me and Draco left off.

"Hey, I thought we were reading that together!" Someone said about half an hour later, making me jump.  
"Oh my Godric Draco, don't do that!" I squealed.  
"Do what?" He asked sarcastically, with the all so famous Malfoy smirk on his face.  
"Oh get that smirk off your face," I said rolling my eyes.  
"Why? I think it makes me look rather dashing," he said his smirk growing bigger.  
"Oh yes I forgot you spend your spare time deluding yourself when looking in the mirror. How many times a day do you have to repair it when it cracks?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.  
"Oh shut it. Anyway I thought I asked you a question?" He stated.  
"What question?" I asked.  
"Gosh Granger don't you listen? What happened to 'Brightest Witch of our Generation' eh?"   
"Draco!"   
"Anywayyy, the question was: aren't we supposed to be reading that together?" He said, pointing at my Pride and Prejudice book.  
"Oh. Well I suppose we did say that but I didn't know if we'd actually keep it up," I said with a questioning tone.  
"Well... I mean if you want to then yeah," he said, looking away.  
"Yeah, of course! I'd love to!" I said, laughing at his expression.  
"Really?" He asked, his eyes snapping back to mine.  
"Yeah of course,"  
"Well, shall we go now?"  
"Go where?"  
"To our tree, obviously,"  
"Oh. Ok then," I said my heart fluttering slightly when he said 'our' tree. Picking up my bag and book I followed him out of the library.  
Once we got there and we'd sat on out tree I pulled the book out of my bag.  
"Where we're we up to again?" Draco asked.  
"We were up to the part where Lizzie goes to Mr.Bingleys house to see Jane," I answered.  
"Oh yeah. Oh I bet Mr.Darcy will be there," he smirked. I rolled my eyes. Obviously I already know what happens, as it is one of my favourite books.  
Once we got up to the part where Mr.Bingley invites Mr.Wickham to the ball ans where Mr.Darcy goes off we decided to stop and just talk.  
"So...Blaise was talking about you earlier," he said quietly.  
"What? Why?" I asked surprised.   
"He noticed that when we went to the infirmary we weren't very hostile towards each other and made some...strange...assumptions," Draco explained, blushing slightly, which made me all the more curious.  
"What assumptions?"  
"He thinks... that I like you..." he said trailing off.  
"What! How'd he get to that conclusion?!"   
"He said he'd thought so since third year after you punched me," he said rolling his eyes.  
"Right, so let me get this straight. Zabini thinks that you, have liked me, since third year, after I punched you in the nose?"  
"Pretty much yeah. But that's not even what's the most surprising. What's more surprising is that he seemed...almost happy about it,"  
"What in the name of Merlin. Why would Zabini be happy at the thought of us being together?" I said blushing a bit at the thought and feeling butterflies in my stomach. Hmm strange...why is that happening?  
"I have no idea. I mean why would I like you after you punched me! Makes no sense," he laughed.  
"Oh you're just jealous,"  
"Of what?" He smirked.  
"Oh, just that I can throw a better punch than you," I teased, smiling when his smirk disappeared.  
"Oh shut up," he said after a moment of not saying anything.  
"You're so jealous!" I laughed at his face which had turned into a scowl.  
"No I am not," he said crossing his arms.  
"Hmmm whatever helps you sleep at night,"   
"I don't like you," he moped, glancing up at my smug face.  
"Yes you do,"   
"No I don't,"  
"Yes you do,"  
"No I don't,"  
"Yes you do,"  
"OK fine...maybe a little,"   
"Hehehe I knew it," I laughed.  
"Oh be quiet," he said crossing his arms.  
"Cheer up Draco," I smiled nudging his shoulder.  
"No,"  
"Draco. Smile," I sing songed.  
"No," he said, however his mouth twitched slightly.

**********DRACO'S POV**********

We sat in silence for a few minutes as Hermione seemed to accept that she couldn't make me smile. Because she can't. Obviously. I am a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't smile. Not that I'm particularly proud of being a Malfoy but you get me.  
I mean CLEARLY if there's anyone who definitely can't make me smile, it's Hermione. It's not like when I see her I suddenly feel happy inside all of a sudden...coz I don't...ok maybe just a little. Oh geez I'm starting to sounds like a damn Hufflepuff! Merlin help me. I guess it is true though I guess. I mean seeing her smile makes me want to smile in itself.  
Just when I thought she was over the fact that I wasn't going to smile, I felt a jab in my side and jumped to the side.  
"AHA! So you are enjoying ticklish!" Hermoine yelled with glee.  
"Is that what you've been thinking about this whole time?" I asked incredulously.  
"Maybe," She said before giving me a mischievous grin.  
Before I could even move she had lunged at me and was now jabbing me in the side multiple times, causing me to involuntarily laugh.   
I heard her laughing with me and that was when my senses came back and quickly lunged at her making us both fall out of the tree (on the charmed ground, so it wouldn't hurt), with me landing on top of her. I quickly attacked her sides before she could retaliate and soon enough she was giving out peals of laughter.  
"Paybacks a bugger eh Granger?" I said but couldn't help but laugh as she squirmed while laughing so hard that tears were pouring down her face. How can someone actually look so cute? No stop Draco. You are Slytherin, not Hufflepuff.  
After a few minutes she somehow managed to squirm out from beneath me and run out to the edge of the forbidden forest but unfortunately for her I'm much faster than her and I soon caught up with her, grabbing her and spinning around.  
"Draco," She said through her laughter, "stop!" She said.  
"No,"I said, spinning around faster so her legs were flung out behind her.  
"Well isn't this romantic," Someone said, causing both me and Hermione to jump.  
"Blaise?" I said setting Hermione down.  
"I just KNEW you two were together! I KNEW IT! Awww you two are adorable I must say," he said grinning from ear to ear.  
"Say what?" I asked. Why in the heck is he so happy and why is he even here.  
"Well clearly you two are made for each other," Blaise stated.  
"May I just say, we don't go out," Hermione said.  
"Don't be silly. Of course you do," he said waving a hand dismissively.  
"No. We don't," I said, desperately trying not to blush. What the heck man! I am Slytherin!  
He looked at both of our serious faces and the immediately his smile turned into a frown and he honestly looked like he could've cried.  
"Aw man! What in the name of Salazar was all that then?!" He asked flailing his arms about.  
"We were just messing about," I said, confused as to why he was getting so worked up about this.  
"Oh course," he said sarcastically. "Just 'messing about'. Messing about my backside!"   
"Mate, why are you getting so worked up? You don't even like Hermione. No offense Mione," I asked.  
"Actually, I don't mind Granger. She seems pretty cool and if you can like then I sure can," he answered shrugging his shoulders.  
"But- but you've never liked me!" Hermione stated, clearly very confused.  
"Now it's not very good to make assumptions is it now," he smiled.  
"But- the first day back you tripped me up remember! And you were calling me names!"   
"I was particularly annoyed that day. First day of school doesn't bode well for me. And as for tripping you up, believe it or not but it was accidental. You walked past out table as I was about to get up to get some glubber fish eyes and you tripped over my foot as I was stepping out," he explained "and for what it's earth I am sorry about that,"  
"Well...what didn't you say?" She asked.  
"For one, would you have believed me? And secondly, as I said before, I was in a particularly bar mood that day so I didn't really care. No offense,"  
"I guess I wouldn't have, but still,"  
After that conversation ended we decided to head back to the castle and go to our own common rooms. What a peculiar eventhough that was. Blaise doesn't mind me and Hermione being in a relationship, let alone friends and he isn't as big as a douche as he makes out to be. He covers it up pretty well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. So Blaise isn't as bad as we all thought! Shocker...hehehe. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!! I will try to upload more frequently!!! Love you guys!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> Guess who's back. Back again. IT'S ME! Ok we'll I haven't actually been gone that long which is a MIRACLE!!! hehehehe.  
> Anyway this is quite a long chapter so it makes up for the long time I didn't post last time. Hope you enjoy. It's probs not any good but I enjoyed writing this chapter. Love you!

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

"Hermione," Ginny said trying to attract my attention but I was in too much of a daze to notice she'd said anything. It had been two weeks since the incident with Zabini and I had barely talked to Draco at all. They'd share secret smiles while passing in the corridor and the of course sat next to each other in potions, however other than that they'd barely see one another. It almost seemed like he was avoiding me. I don't know why he would. Maybe he's already grown tired of me. I don't really understand why I care so much. We haven't even been friends all that long. But...it feels like we've been friends for years. The time we spent at the tree reading and talking as if we'd never had any feuds or grudges. And I feel free with him. Like I can be who I truly am. I mean I can be who I am with Harry, Ron and Ginny but I feel as though the war put expectations on us and we always have to have the right thoughts and opinions. Especially me, Ron and Harry as we're the 'Golden Trio'. Don't get me wrong, I love them all to pieces and I honestly don't know what I'd do without them, but with Draco I don't have to be anyone. I can just be myself. I know it seems kind of stupid as, like I've said, we haven't been friends all that long, but it's true. I like being with him.  
"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Ginny shouted nudging my shoulder to get my attention.   
"Oh sorry Ginny, what were you saying?" I asked, blushing slightly at the faces looking at us in the hall at breakfast. I must have been pretty distant..I don't even remember sitting down.  
"Mione are you okay? I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes now. You've been like this for like two weeks. What's up?" She asked concerned.  
"Ginny I'm fine I just...I'm fine," I said not really knowing what to say, as I wasn't fine but I couldn't very well tell her that the cause of my problem was that Draco wasn't talking to me...right?  
"Mione, come on. I've known you for ages now I think I can tell when something's bothering you. Now come on, spill," Ginny demanded.  
"Gin really I'm fine. It's nothing. Really," I said, failing miserably at trying to convince her of that. She gave me a pointed look.  
"Come on Mione. You know you can tell me anything right? I don't care what it is I'll always be there for you. No matter what," She said putting an arm around me.  
"Thanks Ginny. I just... I have a...friend and we haven't been friends for that long but I really enjoy spending time with him but I feel like he's been avoiding me of late and I...it's probably nothing," I explained to her, careful not to give any details of exactly who this friend was.  
"Well is there any reason why this friend would want to avoid you? Have you done something to him?" She asked.  
"Not that I know of," I said after a pause.  
"Well then there's nothing to worry about, I'm sure. He's probably just been busy. Care to tell me who this friend of yours is?" She asked curiously.  
"I wish I could Gin, but I'm sure you and him would kill me if I said,"   
"Aww but Mione. I won't tell I promise," She pouted.  
"Sorry Gin, I can't," I said smiling a little at her face. I'm really glad that I have a friend like Ginny.  
"Ok fine but I will find out," She said mischievously.  
"I sure hope not,"  
"What's so bad about him eh? They can't be that bad otherwise you wouldn't be friends wih him, right?"  
"Yes, but other people may think he's bad even though he's not,"   
"Well if you trust him then I trust him. Whoever 'him' is," She said.  
"I'll tell you at some point I promise. It's not like I can hide it forever," I sighed. Just then Draco walked into the Great Hall. His eyes caught mine and he smiled discreetly. I sighed again as he turned away and went over to sit next to Zabini at the Slytherin table.   
-  
Unknown to her, Ginny narrowed her eyes. Why we're they smiling at each other? Just as she thought this she caught eyes with Blaise Zabini who smiled knowingly at her with one eyebrow raised. Weird...  
-  
"So," Ginny said as the exited the Great Hall. "What does your friend look like?"   
"Well he looks rather like a person. He has arms and legs and a head, though sometimes I worry about him having a brain...," I trailed off in mock thought.  
"Oh you know what I mean,"  
"Well I can't really say too much, it would give him away," I said.  
"Well just tell me the basics then. No specifics. Like what colour hair does he have? What colour eyes does he have? What house is he in? Is he good looking?" She said, excited to find out more about my mystery friend.  
"Well, he has blonde hair and his eyes are almost greyish with a tint of blue to them. I shouldn't really say what house he's in and well...yes he is very good looking," I answered, blushing at the last part.  
"Ohhh he sounds awesome. Why you insist on hiding him I shall not know. Nor why you won't even tell me what house he's in," She sighed.  
"It would give him away to tell you his house," I insisted.  
"Ughhh fine whatever. I'll find out eventually," She grinned.  
"Please don't," 

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

"Mate, what's going on with you and Granger?" Blaise said as I sat down next to him in the Great Hall.  
"What do you mean?" I asked nonchalantly.  
"Well for one you keep looking at her like she's just broken up with you but she's still giving you mixed signals and you're confused as to whether you should go up to her and sort it out or whether to just leave it be but you know that you're still in love with her but you're not sure whether she loves you and yo-"  
"Blaise. Stop, breathe," I said breaking him out of his rant.  
"Sorry, but it's true though. You haven't properly talked her in weeks. What's going on?"   
"I don't know, I just... ugh it doesn't matter," I sighed, looking over at the person in question. She was smiling at something the little Weaslette had said.  
"Well, whatever it is, you'd better hurry up and sort it out," She was laughing now. Why does seem have to be so beautiful? "I mean if you keep ignoring her, she's going to think you don't like her," Wait, no. She's a friend. That's all. Nothing more...unfortunately. I mean no. "Oh I hear it's her birthday in a few days, 19th I think it is," That caught my attention.  
"What?" I asked my head snapping towards him.  
"It's her birthday in a few days. I think it's this Saturday, the 19th," he repeated.  
Oh Salazar. Are we good enough friends for me to get her a present? I probably should. How should I give it to her? What should I get her? What does she even like? How many things should I get her? Oh Salazar, why didn't she mention her birthday before?  
"Mate, calm down. It's the 16th today, so there's still plenty of time to get her something," Blaise said, sensing my sudden panic.  
"Hopefully," I muttered, looking up at her as she and the Weaslette walked out of the Great Hall together.

 

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER WAKE UP!" Someone screamed, effectively waking me up.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIONE!" Ginny screamed again, as I sat up and looked at her.  
"Huh?" I asked, still groggy from sleep.  
"It's your birthday!" She laughed, thrusting a pile of presents in my face. "Open mine first!" She said pointing to a beautifully red wrapped present.   
"Whatever you say," I laughed, grabbing it off the pile.   
"Oh. My. Godric!" I said as I ripped the last piece of wrapping paper off. "Gin I've been wanting these for AGES!" I said carefully picking up a three book series about the care of magical animals and it's habitats.  
"Oh thank you so much Gin, I love them!" I said giving her a hug.  
"Wait, there's one more thing," She said pulling out a smaller present and handing it to me.  
"Oh Ginny no. These books must take have been so expensive, you shouldn't have gotten me another gift!" I exclaimed.  
"Oh please this present cost me nothing, now open it!"  
I opened it and felt tears form in my eyes. It was a gorgeous BFF necklace (as cheesy as it is) , written in swirly diamond writing, with a beautiful crystal rose at each of the top corners that perfectly captured the light.  
"Oh Ginny. It's absolutely gorgeous, I love it!" I said giving her another hug. "How did this cost you nothing, surely this cost more than the books?" I questioned.  
She grinned. "Nope, it cost me nothing. After a lot of hard work I've found and modified a spell that can charm old things into something new, the way you want it. This necklace was originally an old necklace that I never wore as it was an ugly little thing, hut then I found the charm and thought that this would be a perfect gift to give to you," She explained.  
"Oh Ginny, that's amazing! You should start your own buisness!" I said grabbing her arm.  
"Oh I intend to," She smiled wistfully. "Anyway, open the rest of your presents!"  
I opened the rest of my presents which entailed; a soft purple knitted jumper with a 'H' on it from Mrs. Weasley, a beautiful setting of automatic refillable quils from Harry, a range of charmed bookmarks that never get lost and some sweets from Ron, a book about Arithmancy and a few clothes from her parents. Oh I was so glad to have such amazing people in my life.  
"So what do you want to do today?" Ginny asked.  
"I don't know. I don't really mind whatever we do," I said, as I clasped the necklace Ginny gave me around my neck.  
"Oh Mione come on, it's your special day!" Ginny whined.  
"Welllllll. I suppose we could go down to he kitchens and ask for a giant stack of pancakes," I said excitedly at the thought of pancakes. Yum.  
"Ohhh yeah! To the kitchens we go!" She shouted and marched out of the dorm.

Once we had eaten a delicious stack of pancakes, I let Ginny style my hair, Ginny showed me her charm that she did for my necklace, and then we just chatted for most of the day. When we went down for dinner we realised it was snowing for he first time in the school year.  
"Oh look at the snow!" I said pointing out to the fluffy snowflakes which were already covering the ground with a thin layer.  
"Oh yay and on your birthday!" Ginny said, knowing how much I loved snow, even though I know that she's not to keen on it.  
I stood there looking at the snow for a moment before Ginny dragged me away and into the Great Hall.  
As we sat down my eyes naturally flew towards the Slytherin table in search of Draco. She found him sat next to Zabini. Zabini caught her eye and mouthed a quick 'happy birthday', in which I replied whith a quick 'thanks'. Draco, however, looked at me and smiled in an almost excited and mischievous way. When I furrowed my browser in question he just winked at me, to which I desperately tried to hide my blush. I rolled my eyes and then looked towards Ginny who was giving me a quizzical look.  
"Who are you talking to?" She asked grinning.  
"No one," I replied quickly.  
"You were talking to your mystery friend right?" She stated more than asked.  
"Maybe,"   
"Are they in Slytherin?"   
"What? Uh no-of course not heh," I stammered.  
She looked at me with one eyebrow raised with a look that said 'what do you take me for?'  
"Riiiiigghhttt. You know you really can't lie to save your life," She smiled.  
"No Gin, really he's not-I-he-he's not," I stammered again.  
"Oh give it up Hermione, I really don't mind that he's a Slytherin. If anything this will introduce inter house unity. And after the war we really don't need any more fights between houses, so this is a good thing really," She shrugged as though it was nothing.  
"Oh Gin you really are the most amazing friend anyone could ever ask for!" I squealed, hugging her.  
"I know," She said flicking her hair.

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

I watched as Hermione and the Weaslette walked other of the dining room. Now's my chance. I got up and walked out after them, walking a little quicker so I could catch up. Then at the perfect moment I 'accidentally on purpose' walked into Hermione while simultaneously slipping a note into her hand all the while making sure Weaslette didn't see the note.  
"Watch it!" I said in fake anger, catching her eye and smiling ever so slightly.  
I then walked off and headed to our tree.

 

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

I looked at Draco's retreating form in confusion. What the heck was that about?  
"You want me to hex him for you?" Ginny asked, twirling her wand around.  
"No that's fine Gin," I said absently.   
When Ginny looked away I quickly looked at the note Draco had slipped into my hand.  
'Meet me at our tree soon as possible. - D'   
I felt excitement bubble up inside me. Finally we were going to talk to each other again.  
"What's gotten you so happy?" Ginny asked, looking at my lit up face.  
"Oh nothing. Hey, I'm going to head on up to the library and get a few books. I'll see you later," I said and walked off before she could protest.

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

I was sat in the tree for about a good half hour before she finally arrived, covered head to toe from the ongoing snowfall.  
"Geez woman, you took your time," I smiled at her as she sat down next to me on the branch.  
"Well sorry, I had to walk the long way, as I told Ginny I was heading to the library and I couldn't just walk outside straight away," She said, holding up her hands in 'what can you do' kind of way.  
"It's fine so long as your here now," I said grinning. I pulled out two packages from my pocket, that I'd shrieked earlier so they could fit, turned them back to their original size, and held them out to her.  
"Happy birthday Hermione," I said softly and smiling at her surprised face.  
"Oh Draco you didn't have to!" She said gesturing towards the presents.  
"No, but I wanted to. Now open them!" I said excitedly. I was kind of nervous to see her reaction and to whether she'd like them but I was excited all the same.  
She gave me an exasperated look before smiling and opening the smaller package first.  
As soon as the wrapping paper was off she gave of an enormous grin filled with awe. It was a silver bracelet with stars outlining the whole band that sparkled beautifully when captured in the light.  
"Oh Draco it's beautiful," She said her voice barely above a whisper.   
'Just like you' I thought. No! Stop it. She a friend. Just a friend.  
"Oh thank you so much Draco," She said smiling up at me, her eyes sparkling. Just a friend. Just a friend. Just a friend.  
"There's on more yet," I said looking pointedly at the other present resting in her lap.  
She quickly opened it and once she saw what it was so she squealed with excitement.  
"OH MY GODRIC! Draco you did not! How could you even afford such a thing?! Oh my Merlin Draco!" She practically screamed, holding in her hands a first edition of Pride and Prejudice.  
"I have my ways," I answered mysteriously.  
"Oh Draco thank you so much!" She squealed, almost knocking me over by hugging me.  
I paused for a second, taken by suprise but then hugged her back with just as much vigour. If felt nice holding her. It was almost as thought she was molded to perfectly fit into my arms....damn! Just a friend!  
It was a few moments later before we finally let go of each other.  
"Will you help me with the bracelet?" She asked, carefully holding it out to me.  
I nodded my head and took the bracelet from her and clasped it around her wrist, feeling a jolt of electricity when my hand brushed against hers. Once I clasped it, I found my hand lingering against hers for a moment, before I realised and hastily pulled my hand away. Confusion flashed across her eyes, before happiness took over.  
"Shall we take a walk in the snow?" She asked.  
"Wouldn't that be awfully cold?" I asked rasing an eyebrow.  
"Oh come on. It's just a little bit cold. And the snows so pretty," She pouted.  
"Well who am I to deny the birthday girl her birthday wish?" I said hopping down from the tree and holding her arm to steady her when she came down.

 

**********HERMIONE'S POV***********

 

We walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forest and up to the lake. I kept looking down at my wrist to admire the beautiful bracelet Draco had given me. It truly was spectacular. I frowned ever so slightly when I remembered when Draco has put it on me. When he brushed his hand against mine I felt a sudden jolt of electricity and I was so sure that his hand had lingered there for a moment. No, I must be imagining things. 

As we were walking down quite a steep hill towards the lake, I managed to slip and fall down the hill. What an embarrasment I was.  
I face planted the floor, which was thankfully cushioned with, now, a thick layer of snow. As I lifted my head and sputtered out snow I heard someone laughing. I looked up and Draco, the unhelpful little sod, was laughing so hard at me that he was red in the face and that he was almost falling over and struggling to breath with the ferocity of his own laughter. As he continued to laugh I found myself growing quite annoyed at him so I stood up, seemingly without him noticing, picked up a giant snowball, and threw it slap bang in the the middle of his laughing face.  
He immediately stopped laughing and paused with shock before looking towards my now laughing face angrily. And that's when I knew I had made a mistake. I managed to quickly run away with a little squeal just as Draco had lunged for me. As we were running I managed to dodge a few snowballs thrown by Draco with a giddy laugh, and hid behind a tree, so he couldn't hit me.  
I peeked around the tree and quickly shot back behind it as I just narrowly missed a snowball. I looked around again and saw him picking up a snowball and realised that now was my chance to run. I quickly broke off into a sprint and ran down closer to the frozen lake.  
"GRANGER GET BACK HERE!" I heard Draco scream from behind me.   
Laughing, I kept going until I was suddenly knocked over. Draco had managed to catch up and had dived into me causing us both to fall, but before I could get away again, he straddled me.  
"Uh uh uh, not getting away this time Granger," he smirked.  
"Back to last names are we?" I said smirking back.  
"Oh I am sorry Mistress Hermione. I did not realise that thou preferredeth to be namsest by thou's first name," he said in a posh accent.  
"Oh shut up Draco," I laughed.  
"No," he said, and with that shoved a giant snowball the size of Hagrid's giant hand in my face.   
"DRACO!" I screamed.  
"Say your sorry," he said, pinning my arms down when I tried to hit him.  
"Say your sorry," he smiled   
"No," I said through my laughter.  
"Hmmm. Well, I guess I'll have to make you," he said, grinning mischievously.  
Just as I began to wonder what he meant, his fingers started torturing my sides with tickles.  
"NO! Nononono DRACO!" I screamed I'm between breathless laughter.  
"Are you sorry?"   
"Draco," I wheezed out through my heavy laughter now. My stomach was starting to ache with the amount of laughter I was making and tears were now streaming down my face.  
"Say you're sorry," he said again, still tickling me.  
"I'M SORRY!" I screamed as he tickled me in a very ticklish spot.  
"Very good" he said, stopping tickling me, a proud look upon his face.  
"I hate you," I mumbled, but smiled.  
"No you don't," he said simply.  
He got up and grabbed my hand to help me up. When I got up I looked up and almost gasped. He was a lot closer than I had thought and I couldn't seem to look away from him. I looked at his flushed face from the cold and his mussed hair and the smile upon his face and couldn't help but think how handsome he was. I looked into his grey eyes and I almost seemed hypnotised by them. They truly were a spectacular colour, grey yes, but with little flecks of pale blue in them. His pupils were dilated and smile had faded off his face and he was staring back at me, equally as absorbed in my eyes as I was. He really isn't how I expected him to be. He's much kinder, more caring and thoughtful, and more fascinating than I would have ever imagined.   
I hadn't even realised that we had been moving closer together until Draco suddenly snapped out of it and hastily looked away, his cheeks redder than before.  
"So...um. Shall we keep walking?" He asked after a moment of awkward silence.  
"Uh sure," I said.   
We both turned and walked together around the rest of the lake and, luckily, the awkwardness had soon melted away and we just acted as though what just happened never happened.  
Soon we had both decided that it was time to head back inside and I said by to him with a quick kiss on the cheek, surprising him. Friends do that right? Sure they do. I'm sure I've kissed Harry, Ginny and Ron on the cheeks many times. It was completely normal...right? I need some serious girl talk with Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. Hope you enjoyed reading this I ad fun writing it!!! Look out for my next chapter. I don't know how long I'll take to write and post it but look out for it. Hehehe. Love you guys loads byeeeee!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! So sorry that I haven't posted in like 20 million years!!! I don't really have an excuse I guess I was just having SERIOUS writers block. Anyway at school or have currently done 2 and a quarter exams. I'll tell you more in the notes at the end. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not too long so sorry about thathat. Love you all!!!

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

"Draco! How'd it go?" Blaise said asked from the sofa in the Slytherin common room.  
I didn't answer I just simply sat down next to him in a bit of daze. She had kissed me on the cheek! She kissed me. Granted on the cheek but it was a kiss all the same. Not that it meant anything right? Kissing on the cheeks of people is utterly and completely normal. Nothing romantic about it... but it just felt so...right. And then there was our almost kiss. I don't even know what happened. Her damn enticing eyes. The atmosphere was already so surreal and light hearted and perfect and then one good look in her perfect brown eyes and I found myself hypnotised. I started to lean in towards her without my mind telling me to. But as soon as I realised I had snapped out of it. She doesn't like me in that way. And I don't like her in that way...clearly... right? But I'm sure she had been leaning towards me too though. No. She can't have been. I must have imagined it.  
"Oh Draco what happened?" Blaise asked with a smirk.  
"We almost kissed," I blurted out before thinking. "I think," I added quickly.  
"WHAT! OH MY SALAZAR FINALLY!" Blaise screamed jumping up of the sofa.  
"Blaise I said almost kissed...it didn't happen," I said quietly.  
"Why not?" He asked, his excited face growing into a pout.  
"I pulled away. She doesn't like me that way. I don't like her that way," I said, forcing out the last bit. He looked at me incredulously with his eyebrows raised.  
"Of couuurssseee you don't like her in that way. It's not like you nearly kissed or anything-oh wait, you did," he said giving me a pointed look.  
"Oh shut up I don't. Geez we're starting to sound like flipping Hufflepuffs!"   
"Well if that's what it takes for you to realise you like her, then so be it," he grinned.  
"Blaaaaiiseeeee," I groaned.

 

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

"Hermione, where were you? You've been gone for ages! I even checked the library and you weren't there!" Ginny accuse as soon as I stepped into out dorm.  
"Woah Ginny, calm down," I said smiling at her.  
"No. You werent in the library so where were you?!" She demanded.  
"Ok fine. I may have had to tell a little white lie to you," I said measuring a small gap between my thumb and forefinger.  
Ginny crossed her arms and gestured for me to go on.  
"Well... I was going to meet my friend," her face perked up at this. "And I had to lie, so that you wouldn't follow me and find out who it is,"  
"You should've just said!" Ginny moaned.  
"You would've followed Ginny," I laughed.  
"No I wouldn't,"  
"Yes you would,"  
"Ok maybe I would but that's not the point,"  
"Whatever," I said sitting down on my bed, felling drained.  
"What's up?" Ginny asked noticing my sudden change in demeanor.  
"Well...it's nothing," I said, not sure how to begin explaining it to her.  
"No it is not missy! Now tell me what's up!" Ginny demanded.  
"Well...when I was with my...friend, we were just talking and laughing and then we ended up getting into a little snowball fight, of sorts, and anyway he tackled me to the ground and shoved a giant snowball in my face and started tickling me until I said sorry, for throwing a snowball in his face first, and I did," I told her of what happened smiling at the memory.  
"And then?" Ginny asked, not seeing the problem.  
"And then he helped me up and... well...he was a lot closer than one thought when I had gotten up and then...we just...looked at each other and I couldn't look away and neither could he it seemed and we...started leaning in towards each other...and then he pulled away. And then as we were saying goodbye I kissed him on the cheek! I wasn't even thinking I just did it!" I finished.  
"Oh. My. Merlin. OH MY MERLIN! YOU ALMOST KISSED! Wow," Ginny breathed.  
"Ughhh I don't even know if I like him that way. I mean we hugged and it just felt safe and right as though we were perfectly made to hold each other," I sighed, my mind filled with a million and one different thoughts.  
"Aww that's so romantic," Ginny sighed wistfully.  
"I don't know what to do. I'm probably just confused that's what's wrong. Maybe I have been studying a little too hard already. Yeah. That must be it," I said determined to think that I did not like the Slytherin Prince.  
"Sure whatever you say," Ginny said knowingly, before kissing my cheek and going to sleep. See friends can kiss each other on the cheek. No big deal. At all. Absolutely not a big deal. Obviously.

\---

I was stood in Malfoy Manor, seemingly waiting for something, or someone. I watched in horror as my two best friends got dragged downstairs to the dungeons, leaving me alone in a man's grasp, stopping me from escaping. He pushed me forward, making me stumble, into a woman's grip. A woman named Bellatrix LeStrange. I could feel the tears already forming in my eyes as I knew what was to come but I forced them back. I couldn't show that I was weak. I lifted my head higher and looked her dead in the eye. In those distant, crazed eyes which were now filled with sickening excitement as she looked at me, planning on ways to torture me. She questioned me for a few minutes before eventing aggravated with my answers. She pulled out her wand, twirled it around with her fingers and asked me again. When I said the same answer her face morphed into psychotic anger and pointed her want at me.  
"Cruccio!" She shouted the dreaded word, sending waves of unimaginable pain wracking through my body. I tried not to scream. I tried not to show weakness. But it was unbearable. After a few mere moments a loud scream escaped my lips.   
She stopped the curse and asked me again. When I still answered the same, she did it again. And again. And again. My heart wrenching screams could be heard throughout the whole Manor.   
She stopped and looked at my crumpled frame on the floor. I was fighting to stay conscious. She walked closer to me, this time not pulling out her wand, but a knife. She pressed it to my throat and asked me again. I was scared to answer as, even though what I was saying was the truth, she didn't like the answer therfore pretending it to be a lie. She pressed the knife harder against my throat causing a searing pain to come and I could feel drops of blood going down my neck.   
I answered and she growled, taking my arm and carving that godforsaken word. I could feel hot tears pouring down my face as I looked up and made eye contact with someone. With a boy. A boy with grey blue eyes. Those eyes looked sad and fearful. The eyes of a boy who desperately wanted to help, but couldn't. Who never wanted a life like this.Those eyes belonged to Draco. I stared into those eyes as I slipped out of consciousness with the word which had a used me so much pain carved into my arm. 'Mudblood'.  
\---

I awoke with a gasp and I struggled to breathe. I sat up and pressed my hand to my forehead. I wiped away the sweat on my forehead and pulled my knees up to my chest. Why did I have to have nightmares? And why did they have to be so graphic? I've already lived through it once I don't need it to keep replaying in my sleep. Unconsciously my arm drifted towards my scar.  
"Mione?" I heard Ginny stay groggily.   
I didn't answer which caused her to come over to my bed.  
"Mione?-oh Mione what happened?" She asked once she saw my tear stained face. She looked down and saw where my hand was and her face morphed into one of sadness.  
"Oh Mione. You had another nightmare didn't you?" She said pulling me into a hug.  
I flinched as she touched me, my mind still reliving that horrid memory. She noticed and her eyes filled with her utmost sympathy. We sat, with Ginny holding me closely and me wetting her pyjama top with tears, like that for a while until her gentle murmurs lulled me back to sleep.

 

I woke up to find myself snuggly tucked in and my eyes feeling puffy and swollen. I thoughthe back to the nightmare and cringed. Ginny must have tucked me in. I felt my heart swell with so much appreciation for having a friend like her.  
I got up and looked at the clock. 6:00 AM. Without a sound and headed to bathroom to see the damage.   
Yep. I looked absolutely terrible. My hair was twice its usual size, my eyes were red and puffy, I had bags the size of China under my eyes, and I looked like I hadn't slept in a week. Great. Just great. I did the bathroom routine and then I ragged a brush through my hair to try and tame it. Didn't work. Sighing I shoved it up in a bun atop my head. I looked back in the mirror. Eh, it'll do. I put on some clothes and headed down to the hall without a sound so as not to wake anyone.   
When I got there, there was barely anyone there. Just a few Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and a few first year Gryffindors.  
I sat down and silently ate my breakfast.  
Once I finished I rested my head on my hand and closed my eyes to rest them. I felt myself start to drift off to sleep when someone gently tapped my shoulder. Jumping, I banged my knees on the table and whirled my head up to see who it was.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," It was Draco. Flashing images of Draco's eyes in my nightmare popped into my head. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah..I'm fine I just..had another nightmare..." I answered.  
His face immediately morphed into one of empathy.  
"Oh I'm sorry Mione. Right after your birthday too," he smiled sadly.  
"Well there's not much we can do about it," I said, giving him a small smile back.  
I looked around and some of the few (but more than when I first came) people starting to stare and whisper. Oh yeah. Me and Draco aren't supposed to be friends.   
"Draco, if you stay longer people will start suspecting that we're friends," I whispered sadly, not wanting him to leave.  
He looked strained for a second, as though he was having an internal fight with himself before saying, "meet me at our tree after breakfast," and walking over to the Slytherin table. My eyes followed his retreating form with sadness. How long will it be before we tell anyone of our friendship? I mean Blaise knows and technically Ginny knows, just not whom it is that I'm actually friends with, but that's it. When will we be able to just tell the world without a second thought? Why does it even matter if people know? I thought with a sigh.   
I sat, with my head on my fists with my sleeves pulled right down so that the ends were bunched up in my hands, for about 10 minutes or so just lost with my thoughts, until Ginny finally arrived.  
"Hey Mi, you feeling any better?" She asked, using the nickname 'Mi', which she only uses when she knows that I'm especially upset.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just tired I guess,"  
With a quick hug she left it at that knowing that even if I did want to talk about it, I wouldn't want to in public.  
After about 10 minutes I said a quick goodbye to Ginny and headed off to mine and Draco's tree.

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

Damn Bellatrix. Damn her right into the depths of Hell. Why did my aunt have to be such a sadistic psychopath? I hope she rots in Hell. What gives her the right to physically torture Hermione and then torture her in her dreams?! I despise her! Hermione looked so torn up and tired at breakfast I almost felt as though my heart would explode with sadness for her. Sighing, I tore some grass from the ground and ripped it to shreds. I was sat on the ground instead of one of the branches as the snow had melted finally.   
"Hey,"   
I looked up and saw Hermione fidgeting with her sleeves.  
"Hey," I said back and gestured for her to sit next to me with a pat.  
Once she sat down, we sat there in a comfortable silence for a few moments before I broke and asked "you okay?"  
"I'm fine," She said after a pause.  
"No you're not," I said knowing she was lying. She looked up at me for a second and then looked away.  
"I'm just a bit shocked is all. From the dream," She all but whispered.  
"Mione she can't hurt you now, she's in Azkaban," I tried to assure her.  
"Yeah but she could get out. She's done it once before she could do it again," She said worriedly, her hands fidgeting. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. She looked up in suprise but didn't move her hand away.  
"She won't escape. Azkaban will have tripled their security now. There's no way she can escape," I said, moving my thumb in small circles on her hand.  
After a moments pause, she let out a sigh and put her head on my shoulder.  
"I guess you're right," She said.  
Then we sat there for hours, me talking about this and that, until I realised Hermione had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled and put my arm around her to better accommodate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment any thoughts.  
> So about my exams (not that anyone will be interested), I have done my art and photography which both went well I finished what I was doing and they turned out good. Then I've done my Spanish speaking which went extremely well I remembered all my answers (I had to remember 24 paragraphs for answers) and I'm prout of myself for that. Now for Spanish I need to do the reading, writing and listening. Other than that I have the more 'core' subjects to do (maths, English etc).  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed!!! Love ya and see you next time!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Guess who's back back again! It's mee! I don't know if I've already made that joke but oh well. So it is currently half term here in England so yess I gethink a week away from the stress of exams (kinda). My exams are going well so far. My first maths exam was quite easy which is super good because I'm actually the dumbest person ever when it comes to maths but whatever :) Now I've just got two more weeks of high school (grade school?) Left and then I'm done. Finito! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

I woke up in a sitting position and with something wrapped around me. Strange. I opened my eyes and saw a...shoulder? I looked up and saw Draco, with his head against the tree, asleep. I looked at what was around my shoulders and sure enough it was Draco's arm. Huh I don't remember falling asleep. I looked back up at Draco. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He looked handsome. I reached up to tuck a piece of his platinum blond hair out of his eyes and found it to be angel software. So soft I almost wanted to keep running my hands through it. But that would be weird right? I started to get up, only to find that I couldn't as Draco now had both of his arms around me and was pulling me down towards him in a hug. Well...this is awkward. Here I am being crushed to a person when said person is still sleeping. I tried to squeeze out but Draco just held on tighter and put his head on mine. I almost felt tempted to go back to sleep next to him like that but my rational side took over and I decided to wake him up.  
"Draco,"   
He grumbled and drew me in closer.  
"Draco!" I said a bit louder.  
Nope. Nothing.  
"DRACO"   
"What wass appened?" He jumped, tightening his hold on me, if that's even possible anymore.  
"Draco, um we fell asleep," I said quietly looking up at him.  
He looked down at me almost in suprise. I could see in his face as he remembered us falling asleep and then his face when he realised he had his arms wrapped tight around me. He quickly let me go.  
"Sorry," he said bashfully, his face going red.  
"Um, it's ok," I awkwardly replied, sitting up.  
Then we sat in anew awkward silence for a few minutes which was...awkward. Eventually I said I had to meet up with Ginny as she'll probably be worried about me...very awkward.

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

Dumb. Freaking. Idiot. Why the heck did I do that? In my sleep! Why did I put my arm around her in the first place?! Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid idiot. Now she thinks I'm a right weirdo. Great. Juussstt great. I want to die. I mean come on, couldn't I have just said something dumb like "I like cookies" not frEAKING WRAP MY ARMS AROUND HER AND HOLD ONTO HER AS IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! Not that it didn't feel nice...Aghh no! I felt no positive emotions out of this experience. No happiness. No being content. No relaxation. And definitely not love. No love whatsoever. Nowhere. In fact I'd practically forgotten the meaning of love as it was so far away from the situation. Totally far away. The furthest away from being far away. Wait no. Arghhh! What am I, a Hufflepuff?! No. I am not.   
Ugh whatever, I should go find Blaise or someone instead of just sitting at this tree looking like a mongoose.

 

*********HERMIONE'S POV*********

 

Well...that was um..something. my mind can't seem to decide whether it was a good somethig or a bad something despite the fact that he was asleep and had no control over what he was doing. Let's just say it was a nice feeling to be held like that but not in the context that it happened. Yeah. Not that I would want him to do it again..because I don't. Anywayyy...  
"Mione!" I heard someone shout.   
Turning around, I found that it was Ginny.  
"Oh hey Ginny," I said, hoping she wouldn't ask where I'd been.  
"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" She asked. How ironic.  
"Oh I just...went for a walk," I said hoping she'd buy it as I knew she'd ask a million questions if she knew I was with Draco.  
"You were with mystery boy weren't you?" She said raising a knowing eyebrow.  
"What?....yeah," I hate lying to my friends.  
"Ok cool BUT I have some exciting newwwssss!" She squealed.  
"Well, what is it?"  
"Welllllll seeing as Harry and Ron couldn't make you're birthday, as they were both busy on a mission at work, they've said that, though they had to pull a few strings, they can make it this weekend!" Ginny all but screamed.  
"Oh Ginny! That's amazing! I was desperately wanting to see them again! It feels like it's been ages!" I said excitedly.  
"I know. And I get to see Harry! HARRY! I feel like it should be illegal for a girlfriend to be away from her boyfriend for this long. It's practically torture!" Ginny rapidly said.  
"Oh calm down Ginny," I smiled.  
"Oh come on Hermione. Don't tell me if you hadn't seen mystery boy for like a month you wouldn't miss him," She said matter of factly.  
"Well of course I would miss him but I'd survive not seeing him for a while. Besides that's different anyway, me and D-him don't go out," I said, catching myself before I revealed his name.  
"For now," She said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.   
"Oh shut up,"   
"So when can I know who he is?" She asked.  
"I don't know," I said after a pause.   
I had been thinking about telling her but there's just so many factors stopping me. Like how you know it's Draco Malfoy. Ginny would have a fit! Also the fact that we haven't even been friends all that long. I don't really understand how we even became friends in the first place. It just sort of happened I guess and we just clicked into it straight away.   
"Mione!" Ginny said, snapping me out of my mental rant.  
"Oh sorry Gin," I sighed.  
"It's ok," 

The rest of the week sped past and soon Harry and Ron had arrived.  
"Harry! Ron! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" I said running up and hugging them both.  
"You too Mione," Harry said laughing.  
"Yeah I've started to miss the bush you call hair," Ron grinned.  
"Hey!" I said hitting him. "My hair isn't as bad as it used to be!"  
"Alright alright!" He said, looking slightly uncomfortable as Ginny and Harry had been kissing for about a minute and neither had come up for air.  
"Alright! Enough kissing! Let's go to Hogsemade," I said dragging Ginny and Harry by the sleeves, leaving Ron to follow on.  
Once we got there, we sat down at Madame Rosmertas and ordered butter beers.  
"So Mione, how's school going? Studied too much yet?" Harry asked.  
"Oh it's going great. And no actually I've been a bit behind on my studying lately, I really need to sort that out," I replied.  
"Oh yeah, too busy with her boyfriend," Ginny said in a sing song voice.  
"What!" "Oh congrats!" And "No!" Were heard all at the same time.  
"Wow Mione who's the lucky fella?" Harry asked.   
"Nonono. No. I do not have a boyfriend. He is just a FRIEND Ginny!" I explained.  
"Well pray tell who is it?" Ron asked, still looking a bit shocked.  
"I...can't say," I said looking down.  
"What? Why?"   
"Because..you wouldn't approve," I said.  
"Well we'd be fine with whoever your friends with, wouldn't we Ron," Harry said, nudging Ron.  
"Yeah, as long as it isn't Draco sodding Malfoy," he scowled. I froze. "I mean what in the name of all things sane is he doing back at Hogwarts? Malfoy didn't have any happy memories here nor did he ever like it here. Probably because he'd rather be out with his father being a stupid Death Eater-"  
"Ron!" I said sharply, cutting him off mid rant.  
"What?" He asked after a pause.  
"I don't want to hear anymore about that," I said sternly, frowning.  
"Why? It's true!" He stated.  
"Ronald! I will not listen to you sprout nonsense about things you don't understand! Now please let's talk about something else!" I said, my voice getting louder.  
"Mione, why are you being so touchy he's a Death Eater! Don't you remember how much he hurt us! How much he hurt you!"  
"Ron! Let it alone," Ginny said to Ron.  
"What?" He asked her dumbfounded.  
"Let it alone," She repeated giving him astern look that said 'shut up now or die'.  
He complied and sat back with a huff.  
"Soo. How are the self inking quils working out for you Mione? I wasn't sure if they would work well as they're a first model and the makers weren't sure of how well they'd work," asked Harry, breaking the awkward silence.  
"They're fantastic Harry, thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better gift," I replied. Ginny coughed.   
"Apart from Ginny's of course," I said reaching up to touch the necklace.  
"Hey, where'd you get that bracelet, it's gorgeous," Ginny asked, noticing it as I reached up.  
"Oh..uh my friend got me it. For my birthday," I said awkwardly.  
"Ohhh you mean mystery guy got you it then," She said laughing. "He get you anything else? Though probably not that looks very expensive,"  
"Um actually yes he did," I said.  
"And what was it?" Harry asked, curious too.  
"Well...just a first edition of Pride and Prejudice," I answered.  
"WHAT! A first edition of your most favourite books ever! This dude must reallyyyyy be like in love with you if he's willing to spend that much money on you!" Ginny all but yelled.  
"Um no," and "WHAT! OF COURSE HE DOESN'T LOVE HER!" Were both heard at the same time.  
"Ron!" Ginny scolded. "Don't be mean. The dude can love whoever he wants. And who better to love than Hermione, she's amazing," She shrugged.  
"No way. That guy is not in love with Mione. Why would he be? I mean look at her!" Ron said, his face going red with anger.  
My face dropped and I looked at him with suprise and sadness.  
"Ron! How dare you! Anyone would be lucky to have Hermione as a girlfriend! She's the most amazing person I know, love you too Harry, and if I were a guy I know I'd be in love with her! Sounds a bit weird but you get my point! Now don't be such an idiot and ruin Mione's birthday meal, which I'm sure you already have seeing as you've been such a git, but let's not ruin it more!" Ginny lectured him.  
"What! Why am I getting told off?! She's probably only getting with him because he's got money!" Ron raised his voice.  
"That is it! I am not in love with him and he is not in love with me! I would appreciate if you would stop assuming the worst in me Ronald! You've known me what? 8 years now? And apparently you still don't my character as well as Harry and Ginny! And frankly I am not a gold digger I couldn't care less about his money! I didn't even know he'd be getting me a birthday present in the first place!" I said, trying desperately to keep my voice down as we were still in Madame Rosmertas.  
"Ok fine maybe you're not a gold digger. But he's probably just a spineless git who's buying you nice things to get in your pants!"   
"Ronald! Insult me all you want but don't insult him! You know nothing about him! Frankly he's amazing. He's gentlemanly, kind, sweet, funny, all the things you apparently can't be right now! And even if he did want to 'get in my pants', which he doesn't, is absolutely none of your buisness! I cannot believe I am even having to have this conversation with you! My friend is absolutely none of your buisness nor will he ever be at this rate! He is twice the man you'll ever be!" I shouted not able to keep my voice down this time, so people started looking over. I grabbed my things and turned towards the door to leave, only someone was stood there. Draco freaking Malfoy. Of all times he had to come here. And it looked like he'd heard the whole thing as he had frozen and was just staring at me his mouth slightly open. I stood there for a few moments before rushing past him out the door and running off towards the castle.

*********GINNY'S POV*********

I sat there staring at them on wonder. Malfoy was looking at Hermione in an astonished almost thankful way. It was clear he'd heard the whole thing with us and the git Ron. But why was Malfoy looking almost relieved or happy at what Mione said.   
I watched as Hermione ran off past Draco, I assume towards the castle, and watched as Draco stood there for about half a second before he snapped into motion and ran after her. What in the heck?  
"Where does he think he's going following Mione!?" Ron The Git asked.  
"Shut up Ron! I'm sure she'd rather him follow her than you anyway!" I said absently, while thinking.   
Could it be possible? His look held no malice in it. And he looked happy at what she had said. Why would he look happy of it weren't about him? But surely not?   
"Gin are you okay? You look very confused," Harry asked.  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine,"  
There's also the fact that Malfoy literally just ran after her. Kind of cute if it is him.  
Hmmm I'll have to keep a closer watch on them.  
"We should stop Malfoy," Ron The Git said. Ahhh that would be why Mione got so upset after Ron was talking about Malfoy earlier. Hmm surprisingly this makes sense.  
"No Ron you git, you've done enough I think. And besides she wanted to be alone so let's leave her to come to us. That's what she'd want," I said.  
"But Gin it's Malfoy!"   
"Yes Ron I have eyes. I'm pretty sure she can handle herself. Besides we don't even know he was following her," I replied. "But we should leave anyway, half the people in here keep giving us weird looks and frankly we can't have have a birthday meal without the birthday girl," I said getting up and dragging Harry up with me.  
"Good point," Harry said.  
"Of course it is I said it," I grinned.  
"And everything you say is amazing?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.  
"Well yes, this is me we're talking about," I grinned even more.  
"Hmm have you seen my girlfriend anywhere? It seems she's been replaced by the vain monster,"  
"Hm I don't know, what's she like?" I asked, playing along.  
"Well she's smart, beautiful, funny, gorgeous,"  
"Hmm she does sound familiar? You know if she were here right now she'd probably want a kiss from you," I said.  
"Hmm would she now? Too bad she's not here then," he grinned.  
"Hey! Get here now!" I said pulling him closer by his shirt and kissing him.  
"Hey you know I am still here," I heard Ron say.  
"Well maybe if you weren't so boring we wouldn't forget about you. Now let's go," I said breaking apart from Harry, but intertwined my hand with his.

 

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

Oh my Godric. How embarrassing. Draco had hear that. Oh what will I do? Where do I go? I'm not ready for another run in with Ron and to face Draco is too embarrassing so that rules basically any place I can go. I can't go to our tree as Draco knows where that is and that would be too obvious. I can't go to the common room as obviously Ginny Ron and Harry know where that is and Ginny knows the password. The library is probably the most obvious place ever so I can't go there. The astronomy tower? I cold go there I suppose. It's not a place I usually go to and though people know where it is, it isn't an obvious choice. Well the astronomy tower it is.  
Once I got up there I went to the balcony and looked over the grounds as the sun began setting.   
Why did everything have to be so difficult?  
Why couldn't I just be able to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny the truth without them making a fuss? When did this even get so serious? Me and Draco have been friends only for a few weeks, almost a month. It's still September which is the first month of the Hogwarts school year. So how did it get so difficult so fast? I guess me and Draco just worked so well being friends it's like we skipped the whole introduction. But still, I wouldn't trade being friends with Draco.

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

Where could she be? I knew she wouldn't go to out tree as she would obviously know I know where that is. She's wouldn't go to the Gryffindor common room as Harry, Ginny and Weasel can get in there. The library would be a far too obvious place. So where does this lead me? Hmmm, the lake? Hmm maybe not, that's still kind of obvious and plus I'd be able to see her easily if she were there. Hagrid's hut? No she'd have wanted to be alone. The astronomy tower? That could be a possibility. Well I don't have any other possible ideas so I might as well check there.   
As I was walking up I started thinking about what she had said in Madame Rosmertas. Did she really think of me so highly? I mean sure I think Hermione is amazing and she's literally the best thing ever to happen to me but I never realised Hermione liked me so much. I smiled thinking about it. She was pretty amazing. 'Ronald! Insult me all you want but don't insult him! You know nothing about him! Frankly he's amazing. He's gentlemanly, kind, sweet, funny, all the things you apparently can't be right now!' That's what she had said. She said that about me! Me!  
Not to mention Hermione is woman fierce when mad. I'd hate to make her mad at me she'd probably kill me.

I got to the astronomy tower and sure enough Hermione was there. Staring off at the grounds, leaning against the barrier of the balcony. She looked positively like a goddess. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she seemed to be breaking the laws of life as she looked even better than Beyoncé with her hair blowing in the wind (Hermione had shown me some of her music videos after she got a Beyoncé song in her head, Love On Top I think it was called). She is gorgeous. I cannot even comprehend how she doesn't have a boyfriend. Can nobody else see that they'd be the luckiest guy in the world to be with her. I surely can.  
"Hey," I said, walking towards her.  
She looked up at me, tear streaks down her eyes.  
"Hey," She replied.  
"Hey, it's ok. No need to cry. Weasels just a bit of an idiot," I said wiping her tears away gently from her face.  
"I know but...I just wish he wasn't so one sided. Why can't he look at it from other people's perspectives first before jumping to conclusions?"   
"I don't know. I don't know how he can call me a spineless git," I laughed gently, my hands still on her face, gently touching the sides of her face.  
"How much of that did you hear?" She asked giving me a small smile.  
"Oh well I walked in when Ginny was talking about the Pride and Prejudice book and that I must 'reallllyyyy love you' and I heard of of that after," I said, my thumbs absently stroking the sides of her face gently.  
"I'm sorry you had to hear all that," She said reaching up a hand and holding one of mine on her face.  
"Oh it's fine don't worry about me. It was quite interesting seeing you so mad. And besides you were defending me so I thought it was sweet," I said grinning down at her.  
"Still, you shouldn't have to put up with people like Ron making accusations at you," She said looking down and dropping her hand.  
"I can handle it. Don't worry,"I smiled at her.  
"You shouldn't have to," She replied looking away.  
"Hey," I said, putting my hand under her chin and moving her head so she'd look at me. "It's fine. And it's understandable anyway. They don't matter though. I have you, and you're probably the only person ever to stick up for me like that. For what it's worth, I-I appreciate it a lot. Thank you,"  
"You're welcome. I'd do it any day," She said, her eyes sincere.   
I smiled at her. She's so freaking beautiful. I really don't know how I've kept myself from kissing her on the spot for this long. She's so amazing. She's the first person to ever see me as I truly am and who's accepted me for it. She's so smart and funny and exceedingly kind. She's the most amazing person I've ever met.  
I tucked a stray strand of her curly hair out of her hair and let my hand rest on the side of her face. I leaned closer and she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly and her eyes fluttered closed. I leaned in closer...and lost my balance and toppled over. What. An. Idiot. Oh my Merlin I am actually the dumbest freaking idiot in the entire world. Oh my days oh my days oh my DAYS! I looked up at Hermione and sure enough, she was desperately trying to hold in her laughter. However, when I narrowed my eyes at her she seemingly couldn't hold it anymore and burst, the tower filling with her laughter. I got up, and could feel my cheeks redden. I looked back at Hermione who was still laughing like there was no tomorrow and got increasingly annoyed. No one laughs at Draco Malfoy. I quickly darted over to her and started tickling here. Soon her joyous laughter turned into desperate laughter.  
"NO. DRACO STOP!" She wheezed in between laughs.  
"No," I said, a grin growing on my face. She really is adorable when she laughs.  
"Dracooo! Stop! Stop stop stop! PLEASE!" She begged.  
I paused for a second as though in thought and then decided to have mercy and let her go. She quickly scrambled away.  
"I hate you," She grinned  
"No you don't," I grinned back.  
"Well, thanks for cheering me up, Draco, but I should probably head back to the common room," She said looking almost worried.  
"Are you sure you want to risk seeing Ron?" I asked her.  
"Yeah I'll be fine," She said.  
"Do you want me to walk you back?" I asked hopeful.  
"What if we get caught?" She asked.  
"We won't. And when if we do well just pretend like we're arguing over something," I replied.  
"Ok then. Yeah I'd like that," She said.  
She paused for a moment before giving me a timid hug, surprising me.  
"Just in case I don't get to say bye down there," She said and turned towards the door.

 

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

Well thank Merlin for Draco. He sure knows how to cheer me up. I would've stayed up there longer with him but I'm truth is was scared. I mean we would've kissed if Draco hadn't fallen over. We. Would. Have. Kissed.  
I mean like what! Why is this happening? First my birthday and now today? He doesn't even like me that way I'm sure. Right? I mean I don't like him in that way...right? I don't know. It's not like it matters anyway as I doubt that it will happen again.  
Once we got to the portrait I turned around to face him.  
"Thanks for walking me back," I said.  
"No problem" he replied.  
"Bye," I said and after a pause, gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Dammit I really ned to stop doing that.  
I said the password and walked through the common room up to my dorm, luckily not running into Ginny, Harry or Ron.

 

**********GINNY'S POV**********

After I'd said bye to Harry and Ron, as they were staying in guest rooms not in Gryffindor tower, I went up to the common room.  
However once I got there, I was stopped by the sight of a certain Malfoy seemingly lost in thought and just stood outside the portrait.  
"Uh Malfoy, what are you doing here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, hoping to get some clues as to whether he was Mione's mystery guy.  
"Oh uh what? I was just...uh taking a walk," he said lamely.  
"Sure you were, that's why you're stood still staring at the portrait as though the love of your life just told you she loved you. Or he I'm not biased," I said, hoping that would get something out of him.  
"What no! I don't! I mean..." he froze but after a pause smoothed over his features and said "I don't know what you're on about Weaslette," and walking away.  
Hmm strange. Very strange. I'm definitely going to have to keep a closer eye on him.

I went up to the dorm to see if Hermione was there and sure enough she was. Now time to see of I can get anything out her. I feel like I should be doing an evil laugh right now...insert evil laugh.  
"Hey Mione. So the weirdest thing just happened. I was just coming into the common room but I was stopped by Draco Malfoy," I said and Hermione immediately looked up when I said Malfoy's name...strange.  
"Oh..um what did he say?" She asked.  
"Well nothing at first he didn't even realise I was there until I said something. He was looking really weird. As though the love of his life had just told him she loved him. Pretty weird. I wonder why he was outside the common room anyway. It's not like he knows anyone here," I explained, inwardly smirking at my genious ways.  
"What! I mean...I don't know...maybe he wanted to see someone...or maybe he does know someone here?" She said.  
"Like who?" I asked sitting down next to her.  
"Oh, I don't know. But maybe. I mean it's plausible," She answered.  
"Is it though? I thought Malfoy hated anyone and everyone but I guess you could be right,"   
"Draco does not hate everyone. Nobody hates everyone. But I mean can you blame him really look at how he was brought up," She said the last but almost timidly.  
Damn she said Draco not Malfoy... something's going on here.  
"That's true I guess. I don't think he's actually that bad to be honest," I shrugged. I am such a genious. Although, to be fair if Hermione trusts him how bad can he be?  
"Really?" She asked, sounding hopeful.  
"Sure. Anyway, speaking of Malfoy what happened today? Did he run after you or what. And why did he look so..happy?" I questioned.  
"Ummm I don't know," She said  
"What do you mean? Did he or didn't he follow you?" I smiled.  
"Ummm...no," She said.  
I grinned. Hermione can not lie to save her life. Buutttt I decided to play along anyway as I still didn't have full on proof that they were friends.  
"Ok then. So you alright? I know Ron can be a giant git sometimes...well maybe all the time but he means well in his own weird way," I said.  
"Yeah I'm ok. I just wish he wouldn't jump to terrible conclusions like that all the time is all," She said.  
"Yeah I get what you mean. You seemed pretty miffed when he was saying all that about Malfoy," I'm so sneaky hehehehe.  
"Well..I mean I just... he doesn't know what he's been through. I mean his dad is a horrible person. I don't know how he manged living with such a horrible man," She said solemnly.  
"Yeah that's true. I guess I've never thought of it that way. I mean he's never been particularly nice to us has he?" Better ask that just to make sure that she's sure of what she's doing.  
"People can change," She shrugged, indicating she wanted to drop the subject.  
"Ok, well I'm off to bed. Goodnight," I said kissing her on the cheek.  
"Night," She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was quite long and I'm quite proud of it. The Draco and Hermione almost kiss scene tho. I'M SORRY! I promise there will be one soon for all you Dramione shippers out there I just don't want there relationship to be too quick as their friendship already happened so quick.   
> Anyway, love ya lots!  
> And thank you everyone for commenting, I try and respond to all of them but it won't be immediately after and I may take a while but I will.  
> See you next time!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo guys!   
> Sorry this is late yet again BUT I have officially finished high school forever! (Idk what the equivalent of that is in America soz dudes) I actually finished last week but ya know. Also it was my birthday and I am now a year older than I previously was (who would've guessed?) woop woop! Anyway hope y'all enjoy this chapter, sorry again about any spelling mistakes and what not. I would also like to mention that I completely for got that Bellatrix actually dies. I know I know, I'm a terrible person! But as I've already written her in as not dead and in Azkaban, I'll just leave it that way. Now I know I could go back and change it but I am too lazy to find it so yeah :)  
> Anyway enjoy!

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

The next few months sped by and soon it was Christmas Eve. Ginny went back to the burrow to spend Christmas with her family and I was staying at Hogwarts as my parents were currently in France. They hadn't meant to book their trip over the holidays and once they realised they'd already planned everything out so I said that I'd just stay over here for the holidays. Draco had also stayed as he claimed that his mother needed to be alone and have fun without her son raining on her parade, which I think his mother would actually want him home but what can you do?  
"Draco! Can you believe it's Christmas tomorrow!" I squealed as I plopped myself in the seat opposite him in the library. We were in the corner behind a bookshelf and it was later in the evening so nobody would see us.  
"No, I can hardly wait," he said in a monotone voice.  
"What? Do you not like Christmas?" I questioned his tone.  
"It's fine, I'm just not fussed," he shrugged his shoulders.  
"How can you not be fussed about Christmas?! Christmas is the best! You get presents and you spend time with your loved ones and it always brings you joy!" I exclaimed.  
"True but it's never brought me much joy and I've never had many loved ones," he said shrugging again.  
"Oh Draco I'm sorry," I said, feeling sympathetic.  
"It's nothing,"  
"We could always spend tomorrow together, you know, if you wanted?" I asked.   
He looked up at me surprised.  
"Really? You'd want to spend Christmas with me?" He asked, shock clear in his voice.  
"Why not? Besides I want you to experience a good Christmas," I said, this time shrugging my shoulders.  
"Well, only if you insist," he smiled, rolling his eyes.  
"I do," I smiled back.  
He grinned and playfully kicked my leg. I narrowed my eyes and kicked him back. This soon ended in a full blown foot fight, which I won. No matter how many times Draco says he won, I won.  
He walked me back to my dorm and playfully tugged on one of my curls before walking back to his own dorm. 

 

The next day, I woke up slowly and stretched my muscles. I looked around and saw...presents?! CHRISTMAS! It's Christmas! I quickly scrambled out of bed, and grin on my face and went over to the presents. I hummed Christmas songs to myself as I opened my presents.  
I received a beautiful set of pens from my parents (sometimes it felt nice to write with normal pens instead of quills) and some new trainers, a book set from Harry, a big box of sugar quills from Ron, a thick light blue knitted sweater from Mrs Weasly and a lovely bracelet from Ginny, which I'm assuming she made herself. It was a simple silver chain with little spheres attached to the whole band. It was simple but beautiful and exactly my style. Ginny really was talented.  
I moved to grab some parchment but stopped when I caught sight of outside. I got up and moved closer to the window. The ground was covered in thick powdery snow and the lake was frozen. The ice on the lake didn't seem thin or delicate at all, perfect to go skating on! I decided to postpone my thank you letters and quickly changed into the jumper Mrs Weasly made, some jeans and some snow boots (I didn't want to get my new trainers soggy and gross). Then I headed out towards the lake.  
I've always admired Ice Skaters. They're so talented and graceful. I've always wanted to learn how to ice skate too. Many moons ago, before Hogwarts, my parents actually got me some lessons but when I went to Hogwarts I never had time for it. However, I'm reasonably good at it, not amazing just mediocre.  
I got to the edge of the lake, tested the ice by putting all my weight on one foot on the ice and decided it was strong enough. I transfigured my shoes into skated and skated to the middle. I was a bit wobbly as I hadn't skated in a while but eventually got the hang of it. I didn't know any routines or anything, I just wanted to enjoy the pleasant feeling of the wind in my hair and gliding across the ice. I felt free.

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

Christmas. Great. Snow. Great. I am thrilled to be alive today. If you hadn't already guessed I'm being sarcastic. I hate Christmas and snow is cold and annoyig and makes your shoes soggy. People say Christmas is supposed to bring you joy but I've never felt any joy from it. My memories of Christmas only include tense dinners where mother tried to be festive each year. The first few years were quite enjoyable but only because I was too young to notice the tense atmosphere. My Father had none of it, he stayed to eat dinner, then retreated to his room probably plotting to brighten Voldy back or something dumb like that. At the end of the day when Mother and Father (not that Father particularly cared) thought I was asleep they would fight. I could always hear my Mother's cries. I had once tried to stop the fighting but soon learned never to do that again as Father brought out his cane out. In later years I dreaded Christmas and even Mother had started to try less. Now I'm quite nonchalant about it, I don't care for it and I never will. However, Hermione seems to think she can make an enjoyable Christmas for me. Which doesn't sound too bad spending the day with her...I mean..never mind. Speaking of, where is she? We were supposed to meet in the library at 9:00 and it's now going on half past. Maybe I should look for her? I looked outside the window as I deliberated, when I suddenly noticed a swirling figure skating on the iced over lake. Well I guess I've found her, there's no mistaking that bush of a head as Hermione's.  
I headed down to the lake and stopped for a second. She was breathtaking. She looked like a goddess seemingly floating along the ice. I couldn't help but smile softly.

 

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

I stopped as I saw Draco standing along the edge of the ice smiling at me. I gestured him to come over, to which he shrugged and transfigured his shoes into skates and skated over.  
"Didn't know you could skate Granger," he said with a playful smirk.  
"Well, I guess I'm full of surprises," I smirked back.  
"Hm no I don't think you are. If anything you're quite predictable," he said raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh really?" I replied, folding my arms.  
"Yes, in fact you're probably the most predictable person I've ever me-" he broke off with a small scream as I yanked his arm and started to skate in a circle, dragging him with me.  
"Still predictable?" I asked with a smirk as he eventually got his bearings and stopped wobbling as much.  
"Maybe not," he scowled causing me to laugh.  
I stopped laughing and grabbed his hand.  
"Merry Christmas," I said softly.  
He looked down at our joined hands, then back up at me.  
"Merry Christmas," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.   
I smiled and dragged him around the lake some more.  
Seeing Draco smiling and laughing, like he is, brings me so much joy. I can't even begin to explain it. The way he let's his guard down when nobody else is around and I can see the harshness fade from his eyes. The way he smiles at me and the way he talks to me. It gives me butterflies in my stomach every time and I can't help think how lucky I am that I know him. He's so different than what I previously thought. I thought he was evil and that he cared for no one. That he would hurt anyone and everyone without a second thought...that he was like his Father. But now I see that he's not like that. Not even close. He's so sweet and loving and funny and I'm always happy to see him. Sure he has his faults, who doesn't? He can be harsh but that's to be expected from how he was brought up. The fact that he's been brought up in such a horrible way but come out of it like this is astounding. I can't even begin to comprehend how difficult it must have been. He's amazing.   
"What?" Draco asked, breaking my train of thought.  
We had been skating around the outskirts of the lake and I had been staring at him.  
"Nothing," I said, feeling myself blush.  
"No, what is it?" He pushed.  
"I'm just...really happy," I smiled at him.  
He looked away but not before I could see the beginnings of a smile forming.  
Eventually we headed inside and went to the kitchens to get some late breakfast.

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

Ok so truth be told I am having fun with Hermione. It's still only morning and she's already made this the best Christmas ever. I can't even begin to understand how she can make me so happy in an instant. All I have to do is see her and my heart instantly warms. Not that that means anything...  
Anyway, once we finished breakfast, we decided to head just have a wander around the school grounds.  
"Remind me why you don't like snow again?" Hermione asked. I looked at her with distaste.  
"Snow is soggy and gross, it makes your socks wet, your face cold, your nose red, your hands feel like ice, and your feet numb. It's a disgraceful form of weather!" I finished my rant with a scowl. I did not like snow.  
"Oh but Draco, it's so beautiful! I mean look around! Besides it's not like you can't avoid any of what you just said. You are a wizard are you not? And I'm pretty sure that a wizard of your standard would know a simple warming and drying spell. Even if you didn't scarves and gloves weren't made for nothing," She pointed out the flaws of my distaste. Darn her and her amazing intellect, even if it was as simple as that.  
"But Mione, that requires effort, and 'a wizard of my standard' does not waste their efforts on such a petty thing as warmth," I explained, a proud smirk on my face.  
"I am pretty sure that there is a word for what you just described then, hold on...ah yes, that's it! Laziness," She said feigning innocence as though she actually spent time to think of the word.  
"Mione I am NOT lazy, I can assure you that. I just do not waste my talents on such menial things like that," I said, waving a hand as though it was nothing.  
" 'That' being stopping you from receiving a nasty bout of cold or hypothermia," She stated, an eyebrow raised. I paused for a second knowing she was completely right, however the Slytherin in me would not let me give up to a Gryffindor, even if I did sound like a delinquent.  
"Yes," I stated back.  
"You really are an idiot," She laughed.  
"What was that Granger?" I asked.  
"You're an idiot. If you would rather get hypothermia than do a simple warming spell you must be out of your min-" She broke off with a high pitched squeal. In the midst of her rant I managed to get a snowball without her noticing, and I had hacked it in her face. I grinned at her shocked expression.  
"Bit cold, eh Granger?" I asked mockingly.  
"Not funny!" She squealed.  
"Ah you are mistaken, my friend, for this is extremely funny," I said grinning again for effect.  
"Oh really?" She asked. Then she quickly darted down and picked up a snowball and chucked it at me, however my amazing stealth and Quidditch skills helped me to dodge it like it was nothing. I brushed imaginary snow off my shoulder to emphasise to Hermione that that was nothing. She growled and picked up another snowball. However by the time she had gotten up to throw it, I had left the spot where I was stood and she paused for a second before looking around.  
I walked up behind her, grabbed her shoulders and "Boo!" I shouted, making her scream.  
"DRACO!" She yelled and somehow managed to shove the snowball she held in my face. I spluttered for a second before looking at her laughing face. I moved to grab her but she managed to duck away with a squeal. I growled and chased after her. She ducked behind a tree and a second later she threw a snowball at me whih I only just managed to dodge.  
"Granger!" I yelled.  
I picked up a snowball and chucked it just as she ducked out to throw one at me. It her right in the face. She squealed and laughed and decided she should make a run for it. However my legs are much longer than hers so I caught up to her easily. I grabbed her and hoisted her up into the air and spun her around so her lags were flailing in the air.  
"DRACO! STOPPPP!" She screamed.  
"Now why would I do that?" I said, but stopped spinning her nonetheless, however still kept my hold on her and picked her up bridal style instead. She squealed.  
"Draco! What are you doing?!" She asked, her face flushed.  
"Payback," was all I said, as a massive smirk appeared on my face. I just happened to know where a gigantic pile of snow the size of Potty's ego was. As we, or I, walked there I occasionally scared her by letting her go for a fraction of a second to make it seem like I was going to drop her. To which she responded by wrapping her arms around me tighter...which didn't feel too bad and totally did not encourage me to do it more... Anywayyy once we got there she looked up at me in fear.  
"You wouldn't dare," She snarled.  
"What you gonna do?" I asked smirking.  
"You do know that I am best friends with Ginny Weasley, the creator of the famous bat bogey hex, and that I am the smartest witch of our generation and probably know more hexes than you can count," She said completely serious. I narrowed my eyes. I knew this was true but I was willing to take my chances. So I threw her in. However it didn't go as planned. She apparently had expected this and so had held on to me like a freaking leech and somehow I fell first into the pile of freezing snow and she on top of me. I may or may not have yelled. She put her wand up to my face and had an evil smirk on her face.  
"Hermione?" I questioned warily.  
"Yes?" She said smirking.  
"Don't do anythi-AGHHHH!" I broke of with a scream as she muttered a charm that poured FREEZING cold water all over me.  
"HERMIONE!" I yelled. She jumped off of me and ran away laughing.  
I chased after and pulled her into the tightest hug possible.  
"Ew Draco get off me! You're all wet!" She squealed trying to pry me off. But I wouldn't have it. If I was cold and wet then she would be cold and wet. Plus it didn't feel too bad to be hugging her...but that's not the point.  
She kept trying to pry me off but I wouldn't give in. Until she tripped over her own feet and made us both fall over, me landing on top of her.  
"Oh! Draco you're so heavy!" She said trying to push me off.  
"Excusemoi! I am NOT heavy, I am muscular!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah well all those mussels are heavy," She said laughing.  
"I find that offensive, Hermione!" I said feigning offense.  
"Oh shut up Draco, now get off," She smiled.  
"No I don't think I will," I said.  
"Dracooo!" She sighed. I laughed. She was so cute when she was mad.  
"What's so funny?!" She asked.  
"You. You're too cute when you're mad, it's quite humorous," I answered. She blushed.  
"I do not find this funny," She said and if she could I was sure she'd cross her arms.  
"Well I do," I laughed, watching her trying to blow a stand of her curly hair out of her face. Without thinking I gently moved it out of her face for her, gently brushing the sides of her face while doing so. I paused, my hand resting gently on the side of her face. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and I found myself lost in them. Merlin, she was so beautiful. I found my self slowly moving my thumb back and forth across where my hand lay on her face. All of a sudden nothing else mattered. I didn't care I was laying in gross cold snow. I didn't care about anything but her. She is the best thing to have happened me in a long, long time. Maybe even ever. However, I knew that she didn't feel the same way about me as I did her. She couldn't. I was from a family of Death Eaters. I'd been on Voldemort's side...I was a Malfoy. She could never think that way about me. It was irrational of me to ever think she could and unfair on both of us. And with that thought I quickly got up and acted like nothing happened. She paused, confusion flitting across her face. I held out my hand to help her get up, whih she hesitantly took, frowning ever so slightly.   
"You know, one of the main features of Christmas is supposed to be giving presents right? So why haven't we given each other our presents yet?" I asked, giving her a smile that I hoped didn't look fake.  
"I don't know," She said shrugging.  
"Well, shall we head to our tree and exchange gifts there?" I asked.  
"Sure," She said and with that we headed down to our tree.

 

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

Things were a teeny bit awkward walking to our tree and I could tell Draco was trying to act casual. I don't understand why though. Why is he acting as though what happened in the snow was nothing? I mean sure not much happened but something did, right? Maybe I am just over reacting. He jut moved some hair out of my face. Big deal. I mean he wouldn't like me enough for it to be anything more right? I'm definitely over reacting. How can I be so naive?! Of course he doesn't feel any form of romance towards me! I'm a know it all bookworm. Why would he find that appealing? Oh great, now I sound like a 12 year old girl on her period. None of this makes any sense I know but my mind feels like it's going 20 miles per hour asking the same question 'is it possible?'. Sometimes I hate my mind for beige so logical. I always need to find the answer but rugs now I can't and it's frustrating. I don't even know if I like him in that way. I mean I can't, right? But he's so sweet these days and just then was he most fun I've had in a long time. Oh darn, why can't my mind just have a solid answer.   
We got to the tree and he helped me up, sitting next to me on a branch.   
He held out my present grinning as though he knew that I'd love it.  
I looked as him questioningly before taking the gift and unwrapping it.  
He'd gotten me a beautiful light purple notebook where the pages refilled everytime you ripped a page out and a book of poems. Oh he knew me so well.  
"Oh Draco, thank you! Thank you so much! How do you always manage to get the best presents?!" I squealed, hugging him, all of the awkwardness fading away.  
"I'm just a natural at giving such amazing presents," he said and I'm sure if he had long hair he would have flipped it for dramatic effect.   
I laughed and hesitantly gave him his present. I was apprehensive as to whether he'd like it or not bit I figured why not?   
I watched nervously as he opened it.  
He laughed when he saw it. A lot. I wasn't sure whether he was laughing because he liked it or because he thought it was stupid. It was CD player and a Beyoncé CD. When I showed him some Beyoncé before he seemed to really like it so I figured why not get him an album and a CD player.  
"Oh Mione thank you!" He said through his laughter.  
"Do you like it?" I asked, wringing my hands.  
"Yes I love it," he said, putting his hand over mine to stop me wringing them.  
"I can't believe you even remembered let alone thought of getting me it. And you got me one of those thingys, a CB player?" He asked.  
"No, a CD player," I laughed. " Well I thought that you liked some of the songs I showed you so why not?"   
"Well I love it, thank you," he said, bringing one of my hands up and kissing it, which of course made me blush.   
"How about we get some Christmas dinner?" I asked excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this chapter.  
> Do any of y'all remember when it was Draco's POV and I mentioned how Hermione had shown him some Beyoncé songs? Yeah that was the only gift I could think of that had any significance and had some sort of meaning. And besides who wouldn't want a Beyoncé CD she is queen.   
> Also I know that I keep flitting back and forth between them acting all lovey dovey and then them snapping out of it and being friends but that's to resemble how they feel as they keep feeling like they like each other in a romantic way but then realising they very only just become friends a short while ago and before that they were enemies. But don't worry it will happen eventually I swear it. Frankly it's annoying me too, not writing any actual love scenes as I LOVE a good romance but I'm holding back as I know it's what's best for the story.  
> Also if anyone was wondering my exams went ok I think. The last day of school was sad. I walked into school and literally five minutes later I was crying (stupid I know) but even though I hated high school I think it was just the fact I'd never really see any of them again. However my best friends are going to the same college (if we all get in) so that's good. Anyway I'm sure you don't want to read me rambling on about school and such so I'll leave you to it.  
> Byeee love y'all!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Yes I know I'm posting this so quickly after the last chapter! But I felt inspired to write so I did. And plus this chapter is quite short which I will explain why in the notes at the end (it's nothing serious don't worry).  
> Anyway love ya! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

After we ate dinner we spent other rest of the day just chatting and laughing and eventually we found ourselves back in the library in the corner hidden behind a bookshelf.  
"What's your patronus?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
I paused for a second.  
"I...don't know...," I answered, looking away.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.  
"I...never learnt how to do it," I said, still looking away.  
She didn't answer for a while until she gently placed her hand on mine.  
"I'll teach you. If you want?"   
I looked up at her startled.  
"Really?" I asked, unsure if she was serious.  
"Yeah. Come on in know where we can practice," She said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the library excitedly.  
She took me up to the seventh floor and walked along be corridor until a door appeared out on nowhere.  
"What in the heck?!" I exclaimed.  
She just smiled and took me through the door. Inside it was just a massive room.  
"Hermione..what is this place?" I asked in wonder. I was sure that I'd never seen this room before ever.  
"You have seen it before it just looked different. This is the room of requirements. You remember back in fifth year when Professor Umbridge wanted you and her little cronies to find all of the DA group and eventually you did? Well this was that room," She explained.  
"Oh," was all I said.  
"So, you ready to learn some magic?!" She asked excitedly.  
"As ready as I'll ever be," I smiled at her enthusiasm.  
"Alright, so the words you have to say are 'expecto patronum'..." and she carried on talking about pronunciation, wand movements, what it is and all that jazz and finished with; "But the most important part is to think of your most happy memory while performing the spell. The memory that makes you feel happy and warm inside. It can't be something simple like getting a nice present one time, it has to be somethig meaningful and powerful. Although in some cases the memory might not always be happy in a sense it might just be somethig that is so very important towards you. Does that make sense?" She asked.  
"Yep," I said a bit wary about the fact I had to think of a happy memory. I didn't have many of those.  
"So do you want to just start off by showing me the movements so I can change anything that needs adjusting?" She said more than asked.  
"Sure,"  
I did the movements and sure enough Hermione found something wrong almost straight away.  
"No no, Draco it needs to be more of a swirling than a flick," She commented.  
I tried again.  
"Better but you need to make it more exaggerated. At the moment you're just doing little movements, you need to make them bigger,"  
I tried again.  
"Ok yeah, that's good. Again?"  
I did it again.  
"No, you're slacking off when you finish the swirl. You need to point your wand upwards at an angle," She said.  
I tried again.  
"No you're still not pointing it high enough,"  
I tried again.  
"No Draco, you're getting worse," She laughed. " Alright try again and I'll adjust your hand,".  
I tried again but this time when I finished Hermione gebtly grabbed my hand and adjusted it to face upwards at an angle like she said I looked down at her face and almost got lost in her expression. Her brow was furrowed slightly in concentration and she was biting her lip. She was so damn beautiful. She looked up at me when she was satisfied and I quickly looked away. Concentrate Draco!  
I tried again and when I'd done she clapped.  
"Yes! Draco that was perfect! Do it again!"  
I did again and sure enough it was the same as before.  
She made me do it at least five times more before she was satisfied that I'd definitely remembered how to do it properly.  
"Alright let's see if you can do it with the spell and everything now," She said excitedly. "Try to think of the memory you want to use and whenever you're ready, do it," She said encouragingly.  
I thought of what memory I could possibly use. My childhood wasn't particularly exciting as most of it involved my Father who ruins anything and everything. My mother could make me happy but she would also make me sad as I could always see the sorrow in her eyes. Getting my Hogwarts letter was nice but I already knew I'd be going here so it wasn't that big of a suprise. My previous years at Hogwarts hadn't been terrific either. Most of it was filled with talk of Voldemort and Death Eaters which I didn't exactly find appealing. During this struggle to find one happy memory a word popped in my head. Just a single word. I smiled softly. I knew the memory I'd pick.  
I closed my eyes for a brief second and took a breath. Concentrating on that word I said the spell and did all the movements. A flash of blue light came out the end of my wand, forming into an animal, a fox.   
I grinned. To think that that one word could cause me suggest happiness.  
I looked towards her.  
That one singular word.  
Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Hope you enjoyed.  
> So the only reason why this chapter is so short is because I didn't realise I would write this in and as I was writing the last bit I was like nahhhh this is too cute for the story just to carry on. Does that make sense? It's probably not a big deal to any of y'all but I couldn't just carry on like it didn't happen ya know. And if you haven't read any of my other A/N then I'll just say to you that I'm not particularly planning this story per say, I'm kind of making it up as I go along BUT I do have the big climax of the story mostly planned which I am SO excited to write.   
> Anyway I'll leave y'all to it.  
> Byeee love you all!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this chapter isn't too long but it's not as short as the last one plus there's major Dramione action in this one so yaaaaayyyyyy. Also I just realised how many chapters I've posted and how much nothing has really happened and I was like woah I need to step up my game. Buuut to be fair I don't actually know how long I'm going to make this fic so. I want at LEAST 20 chapters but hopefully more. Anyway enjoy!!!

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

I was so proud of Draco. I was glad that he's finally been able to learn what his patronus is. However, looking at his face as he struggled to think of a happy memory almost tore me apart. What must have his life been like? Constant abuse and torment by his Father? Constant pressures of him being forced into becoming a Death Eater? I don't know how he survived if his life was like that. However, I felt my worry melt away, only slightly, when I saw his face light up and a soft smile appear on his face. Once he'd done the spell he looked towards me with something in his eyes...adoration?  
"Wow, you got a fox!" I said barely above a whisper. It was beautiful.  
"What does that mean?" He asked.  
"Well, those with a Fox for a patronus are usually cunning and have the ability to see through other people's deception. They're always mentally and physically alert. Whenever they find themselves on a tricky situation they are able to withstand and work around it. Though sometimes they are considered to be a trickster, many people with a Fox patronus are very intelligent and witty and have the capability to be warm and loving when they want to be," I recited. I did lots of research on patronus' back when we did the DA and learnt how to do them. I find them quite fascinating.  
"I think a Fox suits you perfectly. You're cunning and intelligent but you're also kind and caring, even if you won't admit it," I said poking him in the side.  
"Pfffft I'm never kind. Being kind is for Hufflepuffs," he smiled.  
"Whatever. What memory did you think of?" I asked nervously.  
"What memory do you think of?" He asked back.  
"Hey, no fair I asked first," I pouted.  
"Maybe but I'm just that much better than you," he said lifting his chin up in fake snobbery.  
"Oh shut up," I said nudging him.  
"So what memory do you think of?" He asked again.  
"Well, I have a few. I haven't really used a patronus charm in a long time. The first time I did it I thought of when I got my Hogwarts letter," I said and Draco snorted.  
"Please, that's what everybody thinks of," he said.  
"Well maybe, but it meant a lot to me. After years of being a misfit in Muggle schools and me thinking I was a freak when I could do things nobody else could, getting the letter was a release for me. It let me know I wasn't a freak and that there were others like me. Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I said, giving a pointed look to Draco. "I suppose now there could be many memories I could use. Such as when we won the war. After it me, Harry and Ron sat outside the castle just looking at all the bricks fallen from the castle, all the dust and debree. Just the wind blowing in our faces. Everything felt so surreal and I don't think any of us knew what to say. Harry just started laughing out of no where and just said 'we did it' and looked towards me and Ron with all the happiness and relief and of course sadness, but it was a good moment. He just hugged us and I knew that it was over. That will always be a special moment to me. I could use the memory when I saw my parents for the first time once I figured out how to reverse the oblivion I used on them. I was so relieved when it worked. Of course hey were furious that I'd even think to do such a thing but they were happy to have me back. The first sleepover I had with Ginny after the war, not having to worry about Harry and Ron or our family and friends. I guess..becoming friends with you is a memory worth using...," I finished blushing slightly.  
"Wow...you'd really use me as one of your happy memories?" He asked looking away slightly.  
"Well sure, I mean yeah we've have our ups and downs in the past but right now I'm as happy as anything at the fact that your my friend. I mean your kind, funny, intelligent-" he cut me off.  
"Outrageously handsome, gorgeous, a face that looks like it was carved by angles, sexy, has a breathtaking smile, soulful eyes-"  
"Arrogant, obnoxious, egotistical, has a huge amount of self worth," I finished, cutting him back off.  
"Rude," he said nudging me.  
"You started it. Anywayyy what was your memory then?" I asked, eager to know.  
"You really want to know?" He asked smiling.  
"Yes! Now tell me," I said.  
"Are you sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes!" I said playfully hitting him.  
He catched my hands and held them looking into my eyes.  
After a moment he said it.  
"You,"  
I stopped and paused for a moment.  
"What?" I asked, wondering if I'd misheard him.  
"You," he laughed. "I mean I've never had very fond memories of anything. My childhood was a disaster and anytime I'd have a nice moment with my Mother my Father would ruin it. Hogwarts was torture, before now, as I was always under constant surveillance by Death Eaters and followers in Slytherin and being constantly hounded by my Father in letters and what not. Voldemort's defeat was obviously amazing but I always knew that whether he was dead or alive I'd always be judged for what I had done. The only real good thing that's happened to me...is you," he explained.  
I stood there for a second in shock.  
"Really?" I asked, feeling tears begin to form.  
"Sure. I mean yeah Blaise is a good friend and all but before we were always too scared to have any real fun. But with you I don't have to worry about any pressures or standards, at least now anyway, I know I was a right git before. I mean you never fail to make me smile and you always know how to cheer me up, so picking you as my happy memory just seemed obvious really," he rapidly said.  
"Wow...I don't know what to say," I smiled, shocked. "Thank you," I said giving him a hug.  
"I should be the one thanking you," he laughed.  
"What do I do to get a sofa in here?" He asked after we pulled apart.

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

I sat on the sofa the Room of Requirements gave us and looked at Hermione.  
She was currently curled up and was asleep. She looked so peaceful. Her face was smoothed over and she had a small smile upon her sleeping face.   
She truly had made this the best Christmas ever.  
Smiling, I tucked a trend of her curls behind her ear. Merlin she's so beautiful.   
I should probably put her in a bed or something, otherwise she'll wake up stiff. That's a thing I should do right? The room seemed to think so, as it conjured up a bed. Well that solves that problem then. Now how to get her there...I guess I'll have to carry her. How in the heck do you carry someone without dropping them?  
I got up from the sofa and carefully put one arm under her legs, at the crook of her knees, and the other under her shoulders. Then I carefully lifted her up, slowly in case I dropped her or something stupid like that. Wow she's light. I had to stiffle a chuckle as she stirred slightly and her brow furrowed slightly. She was so cute. Then I began to walk towards the bed.  
"Draco?" She mumbled, still half asleep.  
"Yeah?" I whispered, wondering if I should've answered or not. However she seemed content as she smiled slightly and snuggled into me. I paused in shock for a second. Does she know she's doing this? After a second though, it seemed she'd fallen completely back asleep again. I breathed a sigh of relief. I carefully layed her down on the bed and had to give a little chuckle as she lazily put an arm around me. She was adorable. I gently lifted her arm off of me but hesitantly gave her a kiss on the forehead. I smiled as I watched her snuggle into the covers. Well I guess I may as well stay for the night. Don't want her confused as to where she is in the morning right? Probably shouldn't share a bed though, that'd be a bit too weird right? So I opted to pulling the sofa closer towards her and sleeping there.  
"Draco," I heard Hermione mumble into her pillow while moving her hand around. I realised she must've been trying to find me, so I reached my hand out to hers and she grabbed and pulled it up towards her face so she could rest on it, almost yanking me off the sofa in the process. I smiled and slowly went to sleep. 

 

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

I woke up in a bed that I had never seen before in my entire life and let's just say that I may or may not have almost peed myself. Ok I didn't but you get the point. I looked down to find I was holding a hand. Who the heck's hand is that? Since when did I grow another hand?! Did I amputate someone in my sleep?! What the heck?! I looked up and saw Draco and a sofa close to the bed with his arm outstretched towards me. Then I realised it was his hand. I was holding his hand in my sleep. And put my face on it. Oh my days, why in Merlin's name am I so weird? I looked around and remembered where I was. The Room of Requirements. Right. I looked back at Draco and saw that he was stirring.  
"Morning," he said putting an arm over his eyes and snuggling into the bottom of the sofa. I laughed. He was cute in the morning.  
"Hi," I smiled.  
"Why does my arm have pins and needles?" He asked his face still in the sofa.  
"Oh, um that's my fault, sorry," I said and realised I still had a hold of his hand, so let go.  
He looked up and saw that I must've had is hand.  
"Ah, I remember. You took my hand and slept on it. Almost pulled me off the sofa in the process," he smiled softly, still not fully awake.  
"Sorry. Why did you sleep on the sofa?" I asked.   
"You were occupying the bed," he said simply as if that was the most obvious thing ever.  
"It is a double bed. You could've slept next to me," I said carefully looking at his face. He'd closed his eyes again.  
"I didn't know if that would have been weird for you, so I opted for the sofa," he said.  
"You could've asked the Room for another bed," I laughed.  
He paused for a moment.  
"Forgot about that,"  
I laughed.  
"Well thank you for letting me have the bed. How did I get on the bed? I don't remember walking to it?" I asked in confusion.  
"Nah, I carried you from the sofa. Then you tried to pull me in with you. Then when I got on the sofa you mumbled my name and was moving your hand around, so I thought you might be looking for me or something so I put my hand up to tell you I was here, then you grabbed on like a leech and slept on it," he chucked.  
"You carried me?" I asked, stunned.  
"That's all you got from that," he smiled. "But yes, I did," he finished.  
"Thank you," I said quietly.  
"No problem, it wasn't hard, felt like I was lifting nothing into the air you're so light," he chuckled again. I blushed.  
"Did you have a good Christmas then?" I asked as he sat up.  
"Yeah, I really did. Best Christmas I've had in a looong time. Well probably ever," he said smiling and getting up to stretch.  
"Really?" I asked, grinning.  
"Yes. It really was. Thank you," he said and then did something that surprised the chap out of me. He kissed me on the cheek!

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

Almighty God and the heavens above what in Salazar's name was that! I can't believe I just kissed her! Albeit it was on the cheek but it was a kiss all the same. I do not kiss the cheeks of others! It is simply unknown! It completely ruins my calm, non emotional, suave demeanor. Good God what is this woman doing to me?! At least I just kissed her and not some...Hufflepuff..yeesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I'm going to have to speed up the year a little bit (in the story obvs) because I want this story to include the whole school year. And I most probably definitely will be doing an epilogue sort of thing...maybe. I haven't decided yet. What do you guys think?   
> Anyway, enjoy and please leave more comments, I LONE reading them!!! *Constructive* criticism is appreciated.  
> Love y'all!!!  
> Have a good day/week/month/the period of time until I next post/or just a good life...... I am not weird...hehehehe love ya bye!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> I hope y'all are having a good holiday so far. Mines been swell apart from the fact that I was out swimming at the beach and got stung on my foot. Honestly the worst pain in the world. Wear somethig on your feet always when you go into the sea. I now know this.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

The rest of the holidays went by pretty quick and soon the next term had started and Ginny had come back from her holiday's.  
"MIONEEEEE!" Ginny yelled when she saw me.  
"Hey Gin! How was your holiday?" I asked, giving her a hug.  
"It was good, we played a lot of Quidditch and I got to see Harry again, he spent the two weeks with us. OH and we had this biigggg snowball fight with everyone and if it weren't for Bill tackling me, I totally would've won. Of course, on Christmas day mum gave us enough food to feed a country, not that I'm complaining," Ginny rambled on about rapidly.  
"Woah Ginny, slow down," I laughed. "Well it sounds like you've had fun," I smiled.  
"Yeah, I did. So what did you do?" She asked.  
"Oh, um. Nothing much," I said, deciding not to say that I'd spent most of it with 'Mystery Guy', as there weren't many people who stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays so she could easily find out that it's Draco who's my friend.  
"Ok. Oh it was so nice seeing Harry again and for more than a couple of days! Of course it would've been better without Ron constantly hovering around us. He's still a bit weary of it, the idiot. If there's anyone he should trust to be dating his sister it would be him. I mean come on! He's his best friend! Honestly, sometimes I wonder what is going on in that boys head," She ranted.  
"Don't we all," I laughed.

 

The next few months sped by with not much happening. Everyone had now fully gotten into the swing of school and people were less miserable at coming back. Me and Draco were the same, often experiencing awkward moments where I kept thinking something was happening and then it didn't and then I later told myself off for even thinking such a thing could happen. We had an argument over something he'd doodled on one of his homework parhments. He drew, what he said was quad horned bat fish, as he thinks they look really cool, but he'd only drawn three horns. So I proceeded to tell him this but he insisted they only had three. To which I explained to him that they obviously have four horns as it's called a QUAD horned bat fish. Quad meaning four. Of course he was having none of it. Until I pulled out a book and showed him a picture as well as a detailed description. That shut him up.  
Anyway, enough about our petty fights.  
Right now Draco and I are in the Room of Requirements, it was set up like it was a common room of sorts, and Draco was currently trying to balance 4 books on his head while walking around.  
"No, Draco they're starting to slip! You're tilting your head too much!" I exclaimed.  
"I am not tilting my head at all!" Draco said.  
"Draco don't walk so fast, they're going to fall!" I laughed.  
"I'm trying to up my game here," he retorted.  
"Draco you look like a right idiot," I laughed. In order to keep the books balanced on his head he had to walk straight and keep his movements very limited so because he was trying to walk faster he ended up looking like a snooty chicken having a heart attack. Meanwhile I, had been laughing for the most part.  
"Aghhhhh, I give up!" He shouted after they fell off for the umpteenth time.  
He looked at me and smiled. I was still laughing but I was at that point where your laughs go silent and then you end up gasping for air and looking like a retarded seal.  
"Well, I guess it's good that I've stopped otherwise I fear for the well being of your lungs," he said chuckling, sitting down next to me on the sofa.  
"Oh shut up," I said once I recovered.  
"So, I wonder what McGonagall's big anouncement will be?" Draco questioned.  
"I don't know. She seems pretty pleased with herself at whatever it is," I said.  
"When did she say she'd tell us?" He asked.  
"She said a week on Monday because she has to get everything finalised or something," I answered.  
"Hmmm, I wonder what it could be?" Draco wondered aloud.  
"I don't know...," I said. Then I looked at him and smirked. "Maybe she's found a cure for your arrogance," I grinned.  
"What! Well maybe she found a cure for your bush of hair!" He retorted.  
"What! Oh come on, my hair isn't that bad," I said.  
He gave me a pointed look.  
"Ok, well it's not as bad as it was when I was younger!" I said.  
"Oh please, your hair is the bushiest hair I've ever seen," he said patting my hair.  
"Oh come on now, there are loads of people who's hair is worse off than mine!"  
"I'll believe it when I see it," he said, now playing with a strand of my hair.  
"Whatever," I said, trying to poke him but he caught me and started playing with my fingers instead.  
"How's Blaise?" I asked. "Haven't seen him in a while,"  
"He's good and I don't know why you'd want to see him. He's annoying and he'd be constantly commenting at how we'd be 'such a cute couple'," Draco said rolling his eyes.  
"I think he's sweet," I said. "But you're probably right,"  
"Say again? Hermione Granger, brightest Witch of our generation tells someone else they're right?!" He said, feigning shock.  
"Oh shut it," I said playfully smacking him.  
"Oi! Don't hit me! ABUSE!" He shouted.  
"Draco! Shut. Up. You'll probably shake the while castle down with how loud you are!" I said clamping my hand over his mouth.  
He said something into my hand but it was muffled so I couldn't tell what he said. He rolled his eyes and sighed into my hand.  
Then a devilish look came into his eyes and before I could do anything. He. Licked. My. Hand.  
"EW! DRACO DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" I yelled.  
"Now who's being loud?" He said, the classic Malfoy smirk gracing his features.  
I kicked him in the leg.  
"Oi! What was that for?!" He shouted, running his leg.  
"Oh come on, that barely hurt," I said rolling my eyes at his dramatics.  
"Well, I think it's only fair that I get to kick you back," he said turning up his nose.  
"Don't you dare," I warned.  
He did.  
So I tackled him.  
"Oof get off me!" He yelled.  
"Nope," I said calmly.  
I then proceeded to tickle him.  
"NO MIONE GET OFF ME! IN THE NAME OF MERLIN GET THIS CURSED WOMAN OFF OF ME! AGHH HERRRMIIIOOOONNNEEEEE!" He yelled in between gasps.  
"No," I said through my laughter.  
"MIONE!" He yelled and then somehow managed to wriggle away from my grasp.  
"Draco get back here!" I shouted.  
"Never!" He yelled back.  
"PERFITICOUS TOTALOUS!" I yelled, after whipping my wand out. He snapped still and fell over.  
"Hahaha got you now," I grinned.  
Draco just gave me evil eyes seeing as he couldn't speak.  
"Ok fine I'll let you go,"I said and muttered the reverse spell while walking back to the sofa. Bad idea. While I walked away he managed to muttered a spell that made me lose all balance in my legs. So I fell over. Hard.  
"DRACO!" I yelled.  
"Yes?" He asked innocently.  
I narrowed my eyes at him, which made him gulp. Hehehe I can be scary. Unfortunately I dropped my wand when I fell. Great, just great. I tried to get up, however, I couldn't balance myself. It was quite embarrassing to be honest. Draco was at the point of laughing now where, he too, was almost falling over. Which I would've found amusing if it weren't for the fact that I was angry at him.  
"Draco! Help me up and take that damn hex off of me!" I demanded.  
Draco just kept laughing.  
"Draco!" I growled, snapped, screamed, whispered, somehow at the same time through my teeth.  
He stopped laughing at my tone.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Get that hex off and help me man!" I said exasperated.  
He quickly hurried over (he knew that this tone meant if he didn't help me now he'd get a stern lecture. He's experienced many).  
He muttered the counter curse and bent down to help me up.  
I grabbed his hand and got up but stumbled slightly. He grabbed my elbow to steady me and I almost gasped at the familiar shock that passed through me. This keeps happening. I keep getting little shock waves everytime we touch. Weird. Maybe I'm reading too much and it's making my mind fuzzy?

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

"Well shall we go to dinner?" I asked, brushing away the weird feeling I had just gotten. It wasn't a bad feeling. Just...weird. I don't know.  
"Uh yeah sure," She said glancing at her watch.  
We walked down in relative silence.  
"Do you want to study after dinner?" I asked.  
"I can't, I promised Ginny we'd have a slumber party tonight and she wants to start off by painting nails which will take longer than you'd think because she spends ages contemplating whih colour to wear and what would go with her mood and outfit and whether Harry would like it and whether she should paint them his favourite colour, even though he won't even be able to see it," I explained rolling my eyes.  
Draco chuckled.  
"Well, I'll see tomorrow. And I'll be sure to check out your nails," he grinned. He then headed into the hall.  
"My favourite colour is silver by the way," he shouted back at me, winking.  
I chuckled, then stopped quickly as I was alone now and of anyone were to be around (which no one was) they would think me crazy.

"Hey Mione, ready for our slumber party later?" Ginny asked as I sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
"Yep. Can't wait," I replied. It'll be nice to just have some girl time. It'll distract me from my whizzing thought about a certain platinum blonde haired guy.  
"I wonder what colour is should paint my nails?" She questioned.  
"Hmm I don't know," I said.  
"What colour do you think you'll paint yours?" She asked.  
I paused for a moment, looked at Draco from across the room and smiled softly.  
"Silver,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!  
> I wonder what McGonagall's announcement is eh?  
> Comment what you think it'll be!  
> Have a good rest of the week!  
> Goodbye, love ya!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mí amigos!  
> So I feel like this chapter is quite messy but I tried. Buuuuttt this is a BIG chapter for Draco so be sure to read it. Also McGonagall's announcement has been...well, announced.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter despite that fact that it's kind of all over the place.  
> Love y'all, enjoy!

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

"What colour should I paint my nails?" Ginny asked, in her dark blue satin pyjamas.  
"I don't know," I replied, already picking out the silver nail polish and removing the lid.  
"What would Harry like?" She asked.  
"I don't know. How about that green?"  
"No I wore that the other day,"  
"Okay, how about that dark blue?"  
"I don't feel like wearing blue,"  
"Okayy, orange?"  
"No that'd clash with my hair!"  
"Why do you have it?"  
"Incase someone else wants to use it,"  
"Okayy, what about pink?"  
"No,"  
"Yellow?"  
"No,"  
"Red?"  
"Nuh uh,"  
"Purple?"  
"Okay,"  
I sighed. Geez Louise I don't know how she makes it so difficult to pick a nail polish colour.  
"So, how's Mystery Guy?" She asked after painting her first nail.  
"He's good," I said after a pause.  
"Good. How's the friendship going?" She said nonchalantly.  
"Good I guess?" I answered, not really knowing how to reply.  
"Has he told you he loves you yet?"  
"Merlin Ginny! No! And he never will!" I all but yelled.  
"Whatever you say," She said innocently a small smile playing on her lips.  
I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I think Ginny might be insane.

The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing until about 2 in the morning when I insisted that we should go to sleep. 

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

It was Sunday morning and I was currently in the Great Hall, eating my breakfast, and trying desperately not to stare at Hermione the whole time. She looked pretty tired and her hair was pulled into a very messy bun but somehow she managed to look absolutely gorgeous. Not that that means anything on my part...

Anywho, I needed to somehow get her attention so I can tell her to meet me at our tree. I wanted to see her and it was a relatively nice day outside, so it would be nice to visit the tree.  
I coughed. Quite loud to see if it would get her attention. Didn't work. I just got a bunch of weird looks to whom I snarled at. Gosh Draco what an idiot, coughing isn't going to do anything she's sat two tables away in a loud Hall. Think man! Hmmm I don't know. There's not really any possible way to get her attention without people knowing about it. I'll just have to quickly rush to her when she leaves, somehow subtly say it to her, and make sure no one notices. Should be easy enough right? Right?  
I looked up at her and saw her standing up with Weaslette. Ah they're leaving already! Time for action. I quickly sped walked over to her 'accidentally' nudged past her, managed to whisper "tree, now" and walk away without anyone seeming to notice.  
Well Draco, you truly are amazing. I thought to myself, while smirking proudly. Ok stop now, you don't want to look like an idiot.

 

**********GINNY'S POV**********

 

Ok so I've been suspicious that Malfoy has been Hermione's secret friend for a while now but that just basically confirmed it. I mean what else would 'tree, now' mean? Well probably a lot but Malfoy wouldn't randomly talk to her would he unless it was an insult. Which it wasn't. So if I am correct, she will any minute now give an excuse to leave.  
"Um, I think I'm gonna head to the library,"  
Bingo. Theory confirmed.  
Now it's time to mess around hehehehe.  
"Oh ok. I think I might actually go with you. I've got some Herbology homework and I need to look up a few things," I said innocently.  
"Oh. Um...well um. On second thought, I've got a bit of a headache. Maybe some fresh air will help," She said, scrambling for an excuse. I took all of my effort not to laugh.  
"Oh, really? You do look a bit peaky. Do you want some company?" I asked, feigning concern. Merlin I should get some sort of award for this. I am a brilliant actress.  
"Oh, um no I'm fine. I think I just need some alone time. Yeah?" She said.  
"Oh ok then. See you later," I said and walked away. But as soon as I turned the corner I cast a disillusionment charm and quickly turned back and followed her.  
She walked down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and walked in it slightly. What in Merlin's name is she doing?! Do they meet in there?! But she then ducked into this random willow tree. I could see slightly through the strands of leaves, but not much. I could see a bunch of colours in the floor, flowers? I'm gonna have to go in. But how? Just walking in would be too noticeable, as the leaves would move and rustle. Maybe if I go in round the back? Yeah that might work. I stealthily sneaked round to the back and ducked in quick.  
"Did you hear something?" I hear hermione ask.  
"No?" The voice said in a questioning tone.  
"Must have just been my imagination," Hermione said.  
I walked around the trunk of the tree and found Hermione sitting on the grass, crossed legged...with Draco Malfoy. I KNEW IT! Ahahahahaha I can't believe it! Oh what a joy, the boy isn't pure evil!  
I stood and watched them for a bit, which sounds extremely creepy but I wanted to see how Malfoy acted around her. And let's just say, if he ain't whipped, my hair ain't ginger.  
However, as much as I was enjoying analysing their relationship I knew that the charm wouldn't last much longer so I decided to leave. Now I can plan major things to mess with their heads hehehehe.

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

"So, are you going to go to Hogsemade next weekend?" I asked Hermione.  
"Yes, I think so. Ginny will probably drag me there regardless of what I say anyway," She laughed. "What about you?"  
"Yeah I think I might be. Blaise mentioned he wanted some new Quidditch gear, so I might get a few things as well while we're there," I said.  
"Ah. Hey, you enjoying Pride and Prejudice?" She asked.  
"Oh, yeah! Actually, here it is back. I finished it," I said, reaching into my pocket and putting it back to its original size and giving it to her.  
"What?! I only leant it to you a few days ago!" She said in shock. We had decided after reading the whole book together that I might like to read it alone so she lent it to me.  
"I'm a fast reader," I laughed. Not to mention that she gave it to me and I wanted to please herrrwhat am I saying?!  
"So did you actually enjoy it? Most people nowadays think it's boring," She said.  
"Yes well, I'm not most people am I?" I smirked.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"That's definitely true," She said smirking back.  
"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.  
"Just that you're a very...different person. Could be a good thing buuuut could also be a bad thing," She said, putting her hands up in a 'what can you do?' sort of way.  
"What are you insinuating?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.  
"Nothing, nothing, not a thing," She said in a cheery voice.  
I didn't really know what else to say so I did what Draco Malfoy does best: be annoying. And in this case it meant poking her in the side.  
"Oi! Get off!" She groaned, trying to shove my hand away.  
She's so cute when she's mad.

 

The next day (Monday) was quite weird, to say the least. It was after classes and I decided to go into the library to study. So I got a book on Astronomy and sat down to read it.  
"Oh. Hey," said a voice. I looked up and saw the face of Weaslette. What the Merlin?  
"...hi?" I said back, unsure of what to do.  
"Sorry, I just almost walked into your chair. See I was going to sit here and write a letter to Harry. Do you mind if I sit here anyway?" She asked innocently.  
I paused. Does she know? No she can't, Hermione would have told me. I don't have to let her sit with me. Then again she is Hermione's best friend (aside from me obviously) so if I were mean to her, she'd tell her. Damn, I cannot believe what I'm about to do.  
"Sure...," I said.  
She smiled and sat down opposite me, pulling out some parchment, a quill and some ink.  
I resumed my studying.  
"How should I start it? Dear Harry or To My Dearest Harry?" She interrupted.  
"Why are you asking me? You're his girlfriend?" I said, trying so hard not to add a mean tone to my words.  
"Well I wanted a male opinion," She said innocently.  
"Okkk the first one. The second one is too mushy," I said, hoping she'd stop talking to me now.  
I resumed my studying.  
"Dear. Harry," She read as she wrote.  
I held back a sigh.  
"In. Answer. To. Your. Question. From. Your. Previous. Letter," She still read as she wrote.  
I refrained myself from whacking my head on the table.  
"Hermione. Is. Doing. Well,"  
Huh. I looked up as she said Hermione's name.  
"She's. Still. Studying. Like. There's. No. Tomorrow,"  
I smiled and looked down at my book, pretending I wasn't listening.  
"I'm. Still. Wondering. Though. Who. Her. Secret. Friend. Is,"  
I started twirling my thumbs.  
"He's. All. She. Ever. Talks. About. These. Days. She. Almost. Talks. About. Him. More. Than. Her. Books," She laughed a bit at that.  
I smiled a goofy smile and then tried to cover it up with a cough.  
"She. Probably. Fancies. Him,"  
I choked for real.  
"You alright?" She asked, looking at me now.  
"Yeah just a little tickle in my throat," I replied, a little out of breath.  
"Oh. I hope you don't mind my reading as I write thing. It helps me concentrate,"  
"No no, carry on. I'm not listening anyway," I said quickly, trying to act nonchalant.  
"Ok good,"  
"Anyway. Harry. I. Can't. Wait. To. See. You. When. You. Next. Come. To visit,"  
Nooo talk more about Hermione.  
"We're. Going. To. Have. So. Much. Fun,"  
Yeah right, I bet Potthead is a right bore.  
"Last. Time. Was. Really. Enjoyable,"  
Doubt it.  
"Especially. The. Part. In. Bed,"  
I chocked again.  
I really really REALLY did not need to hear that! Ugh that's disgusting!  
"Uh, I should be heading back to my dorm. Bye!" I said and rushed out.

 

**********GINNY'S POV**********

 

I am currently sat in library laughing my butt off. Godric, his face was priceless! And he is definitely in love with her! I saw his smile. And I just had to add that bit on the end. Priceless!

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

The next week sped by pretty quick and I couldn't help but think of that last line on Ginny's letter everytime I see her. Yech!  
Anyway, today was the day of McGonagall's announcement. Everyone was currently sat in the Great Hall and, having finished their tea, were waiting for McGonagall's announcement. Personally, I wasn't that bothered about whatever it was but everyone else seemed to be excited. It was probably just going to be something that wouldn't be worth my attention.  
"Alright students, listen up!" McGonagall said, her voice raised to get everyone's attention. Everyone immediately silenced and gave her their full attention. I refrained from rolling my eyes.  
"Now, I know you all are very anxious and excited to hear the big announcement and, well, today's the day,"  
Really I hadn't heard, I thought rolling my eyes.  
"In celebration of the first year we've had since the war we're to hold a ball at the end of the year. Now this will be much like the Yule Ball we had a few years ago, except all years are invited. However, for first years up to third year, you will only be allowed to stay until 11 PM and the rest of the years can stay until 1 AM. The ball will be held here in the Great Hall and will start at 7 PM on the 30th of June, which you all know, is two weeks before the summer holidays. Now everyone has to dress nice, ball gowns and suits and such. Nothing too risqué or there will be consequences. There is plenty of time for you all to buy your outfits but we have issued two extra days at Hogsemade this term so everyone will definitely be able to get something to wear. I hope you all treat this ball with respect and do not take it for granted. Thank you," She finished.  
As soon as she finished there were many squeals and gasps of excitement. Wow. That wasn't what I was expecting. Maybe I could ask Hermione to go with me!...No. She'd never say yes. Although, Ginny did say...no she must be mistaken. I looked up to Hermione and sure enough she was looking back. She grinned at me and mouthed 'wow'.  
'I know right' I mouthed back, smiling.  
She looked like she was about to say something else but Ginny got her attention and started shaking her, grinning wildly. Hermione laughed and tried to pry her off. She was so beautiful. When someone else got Hermione's attention, Ginny turned and looked at me, a mischievous grin on her face and she winked at me. What the hell was that?! Surely she doesn't know. Hermione definitely would have told me. I smiled uncomfortably back while simultaneously giving her a quizzical look, which apparently looked dumb as she started laughing her head off. Okayy then, she's starting to freak me out.

 

**********GINNY'S POV**********

 

OH MY DAYS THIS IS PERFECT! Draco can ask Hermione to the ball and BOOM! Romance. Now I just need to figure out how to get him to ask her.  
"Soooo Mione, are you going to ask anyone to the ball?" I asked Hermione.  
"Nooo," She said.  
"Cool," I said, happy she didn't have anyone else in mind. Not that she would I mean she clearly likes Draco.  
After everyone left the Hall I figured out that I need to tell Draco I know about him and Hermione and then get him to confess his feelings AND THEN get him to ask her to the ball and then they will both be happy. Hermione deserves someone nice.  
So after mildly threatening a first year Slytherin with my bat bogey hex, I managed to find out that Draco was in the library. So I headed into the library.  
I walked up to where he was sat and stood there until he looked up.  
"Draco," I said, nodding my head as a hello.  
"Ginny," he said back looking confused.  
"So I may or may not have found out that you're Hermione's secret boyfriend,"  
"What-"  
"And," I cut him off before he could speak. "I'm willing to help you with your little love problem," I concluded, talking in buisness like way.  
"What are you on about?! I do not have a 'love problem' and how in Salazar's name did you even find out?" He asked.  
"Well, do you remember a few months back when Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were in Hogsemade and Hermione got a litttttlle bit upset at Ron because he was talking rubbish about Hermione's secret friend and then you walked in in the middle of her big rant about how 'amazing' you are and you stood there staring at each other until she ran off and then you stood there frozen for like two seconds before running out, which I'm assuming you ran after her?"  
"Yeahh,"  
"Well that was when I started getting really suspicious. And there were bits and bobs afterwards that made me lean towards you being her friend. I mean I already knew that it was guy who was in Slytherin and whom we'd all supposedly hate and the clues just led to you. Then a few days ago when you 'accidentally' bumped into her you didn't whisper quiet enough. So I put a disillusionment charm on and followed Hermione to that cute little willow tree and you were there so yeah," I explained, taking a breath.  
"Soo are you mad? Or no?" He asked slowly.  
"Nope. If Hermione can trust you then so can I. She's a good judge of character. Even though you were an absolute git to her before this year. But I guess people change. Now, in observing the few minutes I saw of you two together I came to the conclusion that you, my friend, are completely whipped and I'm willing to help you ask her to the ball which I know you so desperately want to do," I explained.  
"Hey, I am not whipped! And I do not want to ask her to the ball!" He insisted.  
"Ah but Mr Malfoy, your blush gives you away," I smiled.  
"Shut up," he scowled.  
"I'll give you time to consider my offer,"  
"Why do you want to help me? Not that I need it," he asked slowly.  
"Well, I know you've changed. I know you're not a complete git anymore. I know Hermione trusts you and that you're really important to her. Plus I think you'd be the perfect couple. Plus I'm her best friend, I know everything there is to know about her," I said shrugging my shoulders as though it was nothing.  
"Oh," was all he said.  
"See you later," I said in a chipper voice and then left.  
Progress has been made.  
Once again Ginny, you've outdone us all.  
I know right I'm amazing...ahem.

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

Merlin. What do I do? Am I supposed to tell Hermione that Ginny's found out? No I should let Ginny do that. Do I let Ginny help me ask her to the ball? I mean it's not like I'm in love with Hermione or anything...right? Oh I don't know! Come on Draco be honest here. Alright... alright. Well, ok, I mean there's no denying that I have a huge crush on her ok. Ok. I have a crush on Hermione. No big deal right. Ugh how am I even supposed to know if I'm in love with her?! I've never experienced anything like this before ever. My whole life has been filled with hatred and fear never love and kindness so how the hell am I supposed to know?! Hermione is the first real good thing to happen to me. I mean sure I've got my mother and Blaise but they all have the bad memories with them. And I've been an absolute git to Hermione in the past so I suppose I do have bad memories with her but I've always admired her, even when I called her Mudblood. The only reason I ever called her that was because of my father. Not that that's an excuse. But she's so amazing. She's the one person who I want to spend all my time with. Every second, every minute, every hour I want to be by her side. I want to make her smile and laugh. I want to make her happy. I never want her to be upset and I swear if anyone hurts her they won't live to see the end of it. I'd sacrifice my life to save hers. I'd do anything for her. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. Every time I see her I smile. Damn it, every time I THINK of her I smile. I love her smile, her laugh, her beautiful eyes, her gentle hands, I even love her hair which is so beautiful. Merlin I love HER...  
I love her.  
I'm in love with Hermione Granger.  
Oh my Merlin.  
I'm in love.

I'm in love.

I'm in love with Hermione Jean Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY MERLIN! That last bit though. I don't know if to you guys it will seem as emotional as it is in my head but like I'm proud. I mean it's no Jane Austen book but she's one in a million so there you go. Anyway, as I said I'm sorry for the kinda messy structure but let's just said ay to a representation of Draco's emotions yeah? Because he's struggling to figure out whether he's in love with Hermione and then the ending is kind of a final thought so it's like the realisation has finally dawned on him. Does that make any sense?  
> Anyway, tell me what y'all think about Hogwarts having a ball! I know it's so unoriginal but it's what I've planned and y'all know I've only *realllllyyyyyy* planned the ending, so you know what that means?! The ending is near. Probably not too near though coz we have months (in story time) to get to the time of the ball and we've still got a few little things in between here and then so it'll definitely be a few more chapters. Tell me if you want this story to carry on for a whole longer and I'll try to add some more bits to it, or if you just want the ending and I'll try to speed it up as much as I can. No promises though. Also tell me your opinions on whether I wrote Draco's realisation of his love for Hermione well or not.  
> Love you all so much as land a big thank you to everyone who's commented and liked it really appreciate it and I honestly can't believe how supportive y'all are! YOU'RE ALL SO CUTE I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> Have a good rest of the week!  
> Byeeeee!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> So this is a bit of a short chapter but I've had a bit of a weekend. My phone got stolen so I lost all of the work I did for this chapter. But it's all good as now I've got a new phone which I love and I guess you could say it's a blessing in disguise as I also wasn't really happy with the work is did for this chapter but didn't know how else to write it but because I have a terrible memory I forgot how I wrote what I wrote, so I could write something new. Which even though this chapter is quite short, I'm quite happy with it. I don't know if my explanation there made any sense but hopefully some of y'all will understand what I mean.

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

Ok...Ok. So I'm in love with Hermione. What do I do now? I mean obviously I want to ask her to the ball but there's just so much to consider. First of all, if I ask her that means we'll have to tell everyone that we're friends, which probably won't end well because, well, it's me. I mean I know Ginny took it well but she's a bit crazy I think so I don't know. Plus she's all set on getting me and Hermione together...maybe she's no so bad then. Anyway, there's also the fact that Hermione will probably say no and if she did say yes she'd probably think it was a friend thing and not like a...date thing. How am I even supposed to ask her? 'oh hey Hermione, just wanted to let you know that I'm madly in love with you, wanna go to the ball with me?' like sheesh. I don't know, maybe I just shouldn't ask her? No. I have to. This might be my only chance. If I don't ask her soon surely she'll just think that we're friends and that I want nothing more than that. Heck, she probably thinks that now. Oh geez, what am I going to do? Maybe I should actually take Ginny up on her offer? Just so she can help me figure out how to ask Hermione out? I don't know. I mean I don't even really know Ginny. But she is Hermione's best friend, so she would be useful. Oh I don't know. Who knew asking a girl out could be so difficult?

 

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

Wow. We're holding a ball! I'm quite excited, as the Yule Ball turned out fantastic, despite Ron's incessant complaining about me and Victor. And it did feel nice to dress up nice for once. And it would be nice to have Draco there as a friend and not an enemy this time. Maybe it would be nice if we...nevermind. That will never happen. I wonder what dress I should go for this time? No doubt Ginny will drag me around every dress shop we can find. Fun...  
Anyway, I am currently heading to the library to study as I feel like I've been slacking off lately. Just because me and Draco now hang out a lot is no excuse to stop studying. Even if I do like hanging out with Draco a lot...

 

**********GINNY'S POV**********

 

I cannot wait for this ball! It's going to be AMAZING! I can't wait to go dress shopping! Oh all the dresses and makeup and hair styling and...SHOES! Oh my Merlin I CANNOT wait! And it will be even more amazing as Draco and Hermione will be going together! Well, hopefully. They better. I mean it's clear Draco is completely and utterly in love with her and while it's not compleeetely obvious that Hermione's in love with him, that isn't too worrying as she doesn't show her emotions outright. Especially something as big as this. However, she is showing interest which is a big thing because of, well, what I just said. I'm confident they'll do well as a couple. Draco is actually nice now, however, from what I've seen, he still has his cheeky side. Which is good, as what a boring relationship you'd be in if there were no humour or spontaneity. Plus I think their personalities match perfectly. You would've thought that I'd be upset that she's going to end up with Draco for two reasons really. One, it's Draco Malfoy and, well my friends and I haven't had a particularly good history with him. Two, everyone thought that Hermione and Ron were going to end up together, which yes would have been pretty cool as then Hermione would be actually part of my family and my sister (not that I don't already see her as my sister anyway). But Hermione and Ron's personalities clashed too much so it was never going to work and Draco is kind of cool once you get past his idiotic past and arrogant facade. Not that I know him too well but I'm sure helping him with Hermione will help me get to know him. In fact the fact that Draco even wants Hermione to be his girlfriend shows his transformation from first year to now, as in first year he wouldn't be caught dead talking to Hermione if he wasn't insulting her. It's so adorable, I mean obviously I don't know how it actually happened, but the fact that Hermione has managed to change Draco for the good is beautiful.  
Anyway, I should probably stop wondering the corridors lost in thought and do something. Maybe some Quidditch?

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

Ok. I've decided. I'm going to ask Hermione to the ball. So that means I need to talk to Ginny. Preferably right now. I searched around the castle but couldn't find. That means she's either outside or in the Gryffindor common rooms or her dorm, which I obviously can't get into, or outside. Well, I may as well check outside as I can't get into the Gryffindor tower. I walked around the castle grounds in search of her and had no luck until I reached the Quidditch pitch and saw her practicing.   
I stood by the stands and waited for her to come down.  
Oh Merlin, what am I about to do? Should I be doing this? Is this the right thing to do? I mean what if Hermione doesn't want to go out with me? What if I've got this all completely wrong? What if ask her out wrong?  
"Hey Mr.Love Puddles. Looking for some relationship advice?" Ginny said, appearing out of nowhere, making me jump. I hadn't realised she'd come down.  
"Mr.Love Puddles?" I asked.  
"Oh yeah, I'm all for the nicknames that make fun of you," she smiled.  
I narrowed my eyes.  
"Anyway, how can I be of service?" She asked.  
"Well...I've decided...I kind of figured out...I think...," I stammered.  
"Oh spit it out, I don't have all day," she said raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm going to ask Hermione to the ball," I spat out.  
She paused for a second and slowly a giant grin took over her features.  
"REALLY?!" She screamed.  
"Geez, yes," I said cringing at how loud she screamed.  
"Oh this is so exciting! I knew you wanted to!" Ginny exclaimed, shaking my shoulders.  
"Yeah okay, but I need your help," I said, half in a questioning tone.  
"Ok but let me get changed out of my Quidditch gear and meet me in The Room of Requirements in 15 minutes," she said.  
"What? Now?" I asked.   
"You got a problem with that, Lover Boy?" She asked back.  
"No, I just didn't expect you to star helping so quickly,"  
"Expect the unexpected,"  
"Doesn't that make the unexpected expected?"  
"Eh, potato pataato," she shrugged her shoulders and ran off to change.  
Well that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I know it's kind of annoying that Hermione still isn't admitting/realising she's in love with Draco but I want that to be a while yet. Not too long though don't worry. If y'all read my notes at the top of this chapter, I was actually going to make her realise she was in love with him in this chapter but I didn't think that was good for the structure of the story as I didn't want everything to happen at once, I wanted it to be a gradual thing. Does that make sense?   
> Anyway, love y'all so much! Thank you for all the comments and kudos' I really appreciate it!  
> Have a good day!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies!!!  
> So this is a bit of a longer chapter to make up for the last one! Woop woop! The next few chapter may be a bit all over the place but that's because I have a lot to put in but I have to make it so it's not random and out of the blue so I have to build up to it. And there's a lot of Ginny and Draco talk going to happen so I don't really know how well written the next few chapters will be but I'll try my best.  
> Anyway hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

I'm currently sat in The Room of Requirements, in a common room setting, waiting for Ginny to show up. How the heck is she even going to help me anyway? I don't freaking know what the heck I'm doing right now. At least I can have someone to vent to right?   
"Hey Love Bear," Ginny said in a chipper tone, walking through the door.  
"Are you really going to call me a dumb name every time you see me?" I asked.  
"No of course not... I'm going to wait until one sticks and call you that one," she said simply.  
"You are a very weird person...," I said shifting uncomfortably.  
"I know," she said, grinning. "So, have you finally come to realise your undying love for my good friend Hermione?" She asked, sitting down across from me.  
"Well...I guess you could say that...," I said uncomfortably.  
"Oh yay! Right, so when you going to ask her?" She asked.  
"Um, I don't know," I answered slowly.  
"What!? Just ask her!" She exclaimed.  
"I can't just go out and ask her. There's more to it than that,"   
"Like what,"  
"Like the fact that she probably doesn't like me the way I like her! The fact that we'll have to tell everyone that we're friends and then we'll get a bunch of hate for it! I don't want her getting hurt because of me. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have by asking for more," I said sadly.  
"Well I guess if you both want to be together you'll get through the hate. If there is any that is. I mean look at how well I took it. And I'm sure she likes you," she said shrugging.  
"I suppose but you only took it so well because you know Hermione so well. I doubt everyone else will be understanding," I said.  
"Why don't you just ask her when she thinks you both should tell everyone? That'll answer that part of the problem," she suggested.  
"I suppose that could work," I said slowly.  
"Yup. What's your favourite colour?" She asked randomly.  
"Why?"  
"Just wondering,"  
"Okkkk, it's silver,"  
"Ahhhhh so that's why Hermione was so set in painting her nails silver that one time," she said grinning.  
"Huh?"  
"We had a little pyjama party a while ago and she was really insistent that she was going to paint her nails silver. Now I know why,"   
"Oh, I remember her saying that. I told her my favourite colour as a joke but she actually did it? I wouldn't have thought she'd have wanted to?" I asked confused, yet slightly pleased.  
"Ahhhhh well if that doesn't say 'be my boyfriend' I don't know what does," she grinned, doing the gun shot gesture. She is probably the only person in the history of ever, who can actually successfully pull that off.

 

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

It's Tuesday today and I'm currently waiting in The Room of Requirements waiting for Draco. He asked to meet after lessons so here I am. He really is taking his time, I thought sighing and opening my poetry book that Draco got me.

-poem-

 

Have you ever met a person  
Who at first glance  
You're not attracted to  
But then you talk  
And with every word  
Every smile  
Every laugh  
They become more beautiful  
Until you can't believe  
There was a moment  
You didn't think they were

 

\---*disclaimer: I do not own this poem*---

 

I sighed. I couldn't help but think about mine and Draco's friendship. I mean obviously we're not in a relationship but I can't help but think that maybe there could be. I mean lets face it we've gotten really close in a such a small amount of time which must mean something right? I mean we clicked straight away. And he is an amazing guy. He's funny, smart, caring, mischievous and handsome. I don't think I can deny that I'm starting to like him as more than a friend. Maybe more. No. I can't like him as more. It's already irrational enough. He probably hasn't even thought about me as a possible girlfriend. When did this all get so complicated?  
"Hey," Draco said, making me jump.  
"Oh, hey. I didn't realise you'd come in," I replied.  
"I figure, you jumped about five feet in the air when I said hey," he laughed.  
"Shut up," I smiled, watching him as he sat down. See. He can always cheer me up.  
"So which prom you reading?" He asked, plucking the book, still open, from my hands.  
"Ah-it's uh, I don't know," I stammered, embarrassed, as it was lovey dovey.  
"Oh what's this? A love poem eh? Let's see.  
'Have you ever met a person  
Who at first glance  
You're not attracted to  
But then you talk  
And with every word  
Every smile  
Every laugh  
They become more beautiful  
Until you can't believe  
There was a moment  
You didn't think they were'..." He finished, and paused. "Wow," he looked up at me.  
"I know," I barely whispered. His eyes really were beautiful. Grey but with flecks if blue in them.  
"So," he said after an awkward cough. "Can I ask you a question?"   
"Yes?" I replied slowly, worried. Sounds serious   
"When do you think we should tell people? That we're friends I mean," he asked looking down.  
"Oh," I said surprised. Not what I was expecting... "I... I don't know. I guess it'll have to be soon, we can't hide it forever. Plus it's killing me that I have to keep this from Ginny. And Harry and Ron," I said after a breath. Draco shifted uncomfortably when I mentioned Ginny but I decided to brush it off. This is a serious subject after all.  
"Yeah, I would think so. Are you sure you want to tell everyone? I mean it may cause lots of trouble and I don't want you getting hurt because of me-"  
"Draco," I cut him off. "If getting a few looks and comments when walking down the corridor is what we have to go through to keep our friendship going, I'm doing it. I don't want to lose you," I said sincerely, grabbing his hand.  
"Are you sure? I mean there's no going back if we do this," he asked squeezing my hand.  
"Yes," I said decidedly. "It's time for us to tell everyone,"

 

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

"Hey Ginny," I said timidly, sitting down next to her. I was so worried about what she's going to say about me and Draco. Draco and I had just walked through the corridors together to show that we're at least civil to people. Of course many people reacted badly and called us names but I had to stay strong. For Draco. He was already so worried about what people would say and how it would affect me and after seeing him tense up after being called a Death Eater I knew that I had to be strong for him. After all he's the one who's always worrying about me, and someone needs to worry about him. But at least this was the less out there approach. Just walking down a corridor together doesn't seem like much but that's not the point. We wanted to let people know gently so we're not shoving it in everyone's faces.  
"Hey," Ginny said cheerful.  
I paused shocked. Where's the anger? The questions?  
"Did-did you hear about...me...and...Draco?" I stammered.  
"Oh yeah! Well done I'm proud of you!" She said excitedly.  
"What? Aren't you confused? Or mad?...," I asked   
"No, of course not! Why?" She asked.  
"Well aren't you shocked or anything?" I asked confused.  
"Well yeah but I already knew you were friends with a Slytherin so the fact that it's Draco doesn't make much of a difference. Even if he was a complete git before but so were most Slytherin's. Besides I had an inkling it was him," she shrugged. She had a sly look in her eye which was making me increasingly more uncomfortable.  
"Really? And you did?" I asked slightly confused.  
"Yeah. And yup. You two weren't as sly as you thought with your cheeky looks at each other," she grinned pointing at me.  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
"Well it wasn't definite and plus I wanted you to tell me in your own time," she shrugged.  
"You really are the best Gin," I said nudging her.  
"Tell me something I don't know," she grinned.

 

**********GINNY'S POV**********

 

I know that that was my chance to tell Hermione that I already knew about her and Draco buuuuuuut it's more fun this way, plus I want the whole asking out thing a complete secret including my help. Oh I can't wait! This is going to be so FUN! A ball and a new couple! What's better than that? Well probably a lot but you get what I mean. I CAN'T WAIT TO GO DRESS SHOPPING!

 

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

I am really struggling here. How on Earth am I supposed to tell Harry and Ron that I'm friends with Draco. Especially Ron. Harry is easier as he's a lot more understanding and less hit headed. Plus we're close enough to feel like brother and sister. Not that me and Ron aren't close, of course we are, it's just we're not so close to the point where we can just spill everything to, which probably has something to do with his hot headedness. However, even though me and Harry are close, it's still really hard telling him this as he hates Draco. Maybe I should just explain everything? How, why, when and where. Yeah, that'll help Harry understand my situation. Now I just have to put it into words... Merlin help me.

After writing to him as I usually would, I finished with telling and explaining how I'm friends with Draco and how I know they don't get on but he's changed and asking him to not hate me. I think that'll be as good as it's going to get.

Ron's was much much MUCH harder. I decided writing to him as I usually would, like I did with Harry and then just casually slipping in a sentence about how Draco and I are friends with no explanation. If I did explain he wouldn't read it properly anyway, so I decided I should just outright tell him, let him get his anger out and then explain when he's more likely to listen.  
I hope it works out well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> Like I said in my notes at the top the next few chapters may be a bit messy so just bear with me.   
> Are you all enjoying your holidays?  
> Also anyone who's English and has finished year 11 good luck on your results! Can't believe results day is just a few days away (it's on the 23rd August for anyone not English or from this year (2018)). I'm nervous especially for my maths result seeing as I'm atrocious at maths. Anyway good luck!!! I'm crossing my fingers for y'all!  
> Also hope everyone in England did well on their A-Level results!   
> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!  
> Love y'all byeeee!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here's another chapter for y'all. Hope y'all enjoy it. I quite like how this chapter turned out but I don't know if it just sounds better in my head or not :D.  
> Also, I have revieved my GCSE results!  
> I passed my maths! I'm actually so pleased about that because maths is one of my worst subjects but it's one of the subjects you need. It was the lowest pass which is a 4 (equivalent to a low C in the old grading system) but I could not be happier with that. I only didn't pass biology and chemistry (I got a 3) but the rest I passed with flying colours. I even got a 7! Which is equivalent to an A!  
> Anyway, hope you all like this chapter!

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********  
A few days have gone past since I sent the letters to Harry and Ron, and now the fateful day has come. Their return letters have arrived. I'm currently sat in The Room of Requirements staring at them. I don't want to open them. But I have to. They're probably going to be really bad though. Especially Ron's because, well, it's Ron. Ok well, seeing as Ron's will probably be the worst, I'm going to open Harry's first.

 

\---   Dear Hermione,

                             I'm glad you're doing well and I can't believe they have a ball the year me and Ron aren't there! But I'm sure you and Ginny will somehow manage to have fun without us. Sounds like it's going to be great.  
Work is good. Being an Auror is difficult but it's worth it. Ron's enjoying it also.  
So you're actually friends with Malfoy? I know I shouldn't over react so I won't blow up, don't worry, but Malfoy?! How did that even happen? I mean I know you explained but you get what I mean. Are you sure he's changed? Like for sure. Like you would bet your life on it? Actually don't do that, you never know. I suppose you are a good judge of character and I suppose you're too smart to be played like that but still. I think I'm in shock. Now I can't promise that I'm just going to accept Malfoy straight away but I suppose I can accept him as mutual acquaintances. Maybe if he has truly changed we can learn to get along but don't get your hopes up, he was a complete git to us throughout all of Hogwarts. But for now I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. However, I do want to talk to him. Wow that's a sentence I never thought I'd say but what can you do.  
Also, don't worry Hermione, I don't hate you and I could never hate you. You're like a sister to me and you've given me advice and helped me and trusted me throughout so much so it only makes sense that I trust you with a friend choice. Just so long as I don't have have tea and crumpets with him...yeesh.   
Anyway, reply soon. I love you and good luck with Ron.

Love, Harry.   ---

 

Well that wasn't so bad. A perfectly reasonable response. Whew! Thank goodness for Harry. And now for the dreaded letter from Ron. I slowly opened it.

 

\--- Dear Hermione,

                               WHAT in Merlin's name do you think you're doing!? Being friendly with the enemy! Are you MAD! I can't believe you! What could ever posses you to want to be friends with HIM!? I do not and will not EVER believe that he's changed and I can't believe you have! Do you not remember how horrible he was to you!? I can't believe you! You will no longer be friends with him, you hear! I forbid it!

Ron. ---

 

I exhaled. Of course Ron would blow up, I knew that was going to happen but who does he think he is trying to control whom I spend my time with!? Why does he have to be so difficult?

"Hey," Draco said walking in.  
"Hey," I said back.  
"What you reading?"  
"Letters from Harry and Ron," I sighed.  
"Ah. Are they bad?" He asked.  
"Harry's is reasonable and Ron's is, well, Ron," I said, handing them to him, for him to read.  
"Wow, I guess Harry isn't as much of an idiot as I thought. His response is actually pretty good," he said surprised.  
He then read Ron's.  
He laughed.  
For a good solid five minutes.  
"My god, who does he think he is!? He actually thinks he can tell you to do something!? For someone who's been friends with you so long he doesn't know much about you," he laughed.  
"Well that's Ron for you," I smiled.  
How can Draco always make me laugh no matter what?  
"I'm sure he'll come around," he said.  
"Maybe,"   
"So, what you doing in the holidays?" He asked.  
"Well I'll be going home but I'm not really sure what I'll actually be doing. What about you?" I asked tentatively, knowing that going home for him was a big deal.  
"Well, Mother's been very eager to have me back and I don't think I can hold it off much longer, so... I think I'll be heading back," he said quietly.  
"Well I think that will be nice. It'll be good to see your mum again," I said gently.  
"Yeah, I guess,"   
"It's going to be fine, don't worry about it," I said nudging him.  
"Would you...would you like to come visit one time?" He asked, turning red.  
"Really?" I asked surprised.  
"Well, Mother has said she wants to meet you and well it'd be nice for you to be there and it'd make it easier for me. Also that way it doesn't have to be so awkward with Mother, which it probably is going to be. I understand if you don't want to though. I know that the Manor doesn't exactly have the best memories for you. And if you're spending time with your family then don't lose that time on my account," he rambled.  
"You've told your mum about me?" I questioned.  
"Well, yeah," he smiled.  
"Oh. Well I'd love to go to you're house. If you're mother's ok with it that is. And I'll have to make sure with my parents but I'd love to!" I said excitedly but also nervously. I really don't know how I'm going to react to going into the Malfoy Manor again. Last time was not a pleasant experience.   
"Are you sure? I know it's a big step," he asked. He knows me too well.  
"I've got to get over it at some point. May as well be while I'm with someone who means a lot to me," I said, trying to keep my voice from wavering.   
"I'll be there every step," he reassured, taking my hand.

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

I really don't deserve someone like Hermione. She's truly amazing. Mother has been wanting to officially meet Hermione since I first mentioned her but I wasn't actually planning on asking her. I know this is going to be really hard for her, which just makes me admire her even more. She's so brave, she's willing to go to the place where she was tortured and traumatised just because, I am an essentially selfish man, and asked her to go with me.  
In the end we agreed that instead of Hermione going straight home she'd come home with me and spend the week there and then after that week she'd spend it with her parents. I'm surprised she'd want to stay that long. In fact it was her idea. She said then she'd have more chance to get used to the house and to get to know my Mother better. Which I ain't complaining. Maybe I could ask her to the ball there? No. That wouldn't be appropriate right? She'd already be going through a lot there probably. I don't know. I guess we'll have to see.

 

**********GINNY'S POV**********

 

Maybe I should get a pink dress for the ball? Nah. Maybe a nice emerald green! Or maybe a royal blue! Hmm I don't know! Oh it's going to be SO fun going dress shopping! And to help Hermione pick her dress! I wonder what Draco's suit is going to look like. Maybe I can make sure they match! That would be ADORABLE! I think a nice navy blue would look nice on Hermione. Or maybe a soft purple. We really need to start shopping!   
Speaking of shopping, there's a day at Hogsemade coming up next weekend! So we can start looking then. I'll have to drag Ron and Harry out of work so we can all hang out. And I guess they probably want to talk to Draco, well Harry will, to see how he's acting so we can invite him along too. Though that's going to be tough with Ron but Ron's a git so he deserves it. Ohhhh this is going to be soooo fun! I simply cannot wait!  
"OH! Mione, just the person I wanted to talk to!" I said as she walked into the dorm.  
"Hey Ginny," she laughed. "What's up?"  
"So you know how next weekend we can go to Hogsemade?" I asked.  
"Yeahhh,"  
"Well I've decided, were going dress shopping, Harry and Ron are coming for the weekend and Draco's coming too!" I squealed.  
"Woah, where'd this come from? Don't you think it's a bit soon for Harry and Ron to meet Draco? Especially Ron?" She asked.  
"No. It's got to happen at some point so why wait? I promise we can stop by the book shop?"   
"Fiiinnne but only because I'm in dire need of some new books and I know you've already set your mind on this, which means there's no getting you out of it. But if everything goes wrong, you're going to be the one to blame," she said, pointing her finger at me.  
"Okay. Sooooo are you coming to the burrow during the holidays?" I asked. I hope she does, it'll be super fun!  
"Well, I'm not sure, I'm kind of...staying at Draco's for a week...and then spending the other with my parents. But I could go over on the weekend I guess," she explained, as a blush appeared on her face.  
"Wait. Hold up. YOU'RE SPENDING A WEEK WITH DRACO!? OH MY GOSH this is amazing!" I squealed.  
"Calm down woman!" Hermione said.  
"Awww how nice of him to invite you! Also, yes you the weekend is fine. You know you can come over whenever,"  
"I know but still," she said shrugging her shoulders.  
"So has he moved then?" I asked. I'd have thought so seeing as a lot happened in that house and I'm sure Hermione wouldn't be so open to it as that was where the Bellatrix incident happened.  
"...no," she said after a pause.  
"Really? You're going to go there? Are you sure?" I asked, concerned.  
"Yeah. I've got to face it at some point, so why not now with Draco?" She said giving me a small smile.  
"I guess it'll be good to have Draco there with you. You two seem to be very close, so I'm sure he'll help loads," I said.  
"Yeah, I'm sure he will," she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter!  
> I have already got the dresses in mind that I'm going to have Ginny and Hermione wear. I mean obviously you won't be able to see them but I'll do my best to describe them for you when it comes to it.  
> Also, I'm quite excited to write about when Hermione goes to Draco's house. I'm not sure if it will turn out well but I'll try.   
> Love y'all, have a good rest of the week!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> I hope y'all are having a good last few days of the holidays/first days of school or any other education thing. My holiday finishes on Monday and I'll be starting College (I think that's High School in America, idk anywhere else sorry) I'm nervous but also excited. Also, I'm dreading the early mornings.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I like the way this one turned out and it's longer than the last one so yay!   
> Also, the dresses that Hermione and Ginny try on *spoilers* that I described didn't include the one they're wearing to the ball, so that's why I'm not putting the pictures or links or whatever in this chapter for you to see them. Also I'm kind of on the fence about Hermione's dress. The one I've picked out so far is really nice but I don't know. I've got a few others in mind but I guess we'll have to see. I have a specific look I want her to have and I want the material to be a certain one because it helps the minor details in future chapters, which I am SO excited to write. Guys we're getting so close to the big climax of the story. I don't really know how you guys will receive it, but I'm hoping it does well. Let's just say it's a lot more dramatic than you're probably thinking from the way this is going. I'll have to try and add bits to it so that it doesn't make it as random :D  
> Anyway, I also just wanted to say a BIG thank you to everyone who has made this story have over 100 kudos' and to everyone who has commented, I really really really appreciate it. It makes me smile so much and it was my heart. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

Well it's Saturday morning today and that means going to Hogsemade, looking at dresses and being with Draco and Harry, Ginny and Ron in the same place...this is going to be greeeaat. Ugh kill me now.  
"Mione get up! You need to start getting ready!" Ginny said poking me.   
I was currently lying in bed contemplating the meaning of life.  
"Do I have to?" I whined. I really did not want to be there with Ron and Draco in the same place.  
"Yes. Now up up up!" She said dragging me out if bed.  
"Jesus, you're hair is atrocious!" Ginny almost yelled.  
"Ginny, you've know me for years now. My hair is ALWAYS atrocious," I said walking into the bathroom to get ready.  
I cannot believe that this is happening Harry, Ron and Draco in the same vicinity without fighting... well maybe. Almost makes me wish Harry and Ron weren't coming. I mean don't get me wrong I love them to pieces and I am excited to see them, it's just that this probably won't end well. Sometimes I think Ginny is too naive for her own good.  
"So where is Draco meeting us?" Ginny asked as I walked out the bathroom.  
"Outside the common room," I answered.  
"Ok well we better get a move on, otherwise we're going to be late," she said picking up her wand and handing me mine.  
"Oh nooo what a shame," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.  
"Oh shut up. Let's go!" She said practically sprinting out of the dorm.

We got outside of the common room and Draco was already there.  
"Hey," I said as he looked up.  
"Hey," he said back.  
"Hi snugglekins," Ginny said smiling at him.  
"Hi," he said uncomfortably.  
"Snugglekins?" I asked.  
"I like to give him nicknames that represent his masculinity," she grinned.  
"Hey!" Draco exclaimed.  
"Anyway, let's go!" Ginny said before Draco could moan anymore.  
"You okay?" I asked Draco as we neared Hogsemade. Ginny was little ahead of us, as she was excited.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't want any conflict, which there no doubt will be," he answered.  
"It'll be fine," I said trying to sound chipper and failing miserably.  
"Hopefully," he said.  
I was getting increasingly nervous the closer we got to Hogsemade. I really hope this doesn't go as bad as I'm thinking it will. That would be catastrophical.  
"HARRY!" Ginny screamed, running up to Harry as soon as she saw him, almost knocking him over.  
I too couldn't hold back my excitement and pulled both Harry and Ron into a tight hug.   
"It's so good to see you again," I said to them.  
"You too Mione," Harry laughed.  
Draco coughed uncomfortably, causing Harry and Ron to look up at him.   
Awkward silence begin.  
Harry walked up to him slowly. My heart is beating so fast right now. He stopped in front of him and stuck his hand out. Draco gingerly shook it after a moment. Phew. Ron just scowled until Ginny smacked him upside the head, so he just contented himself with a nod to Draco, to which he nodded back.  
Ok so far so good I guess.  
"Anyone for some butter beer?" I asked, getting nods from everyone.  
We went into Madame Rosmerta's and got a table.  
"I'll go order our drinks," I said, getting up and heading to the counter.

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

Well this is awkward. Hermione has gone off to get our drinks, Ginny is rambling to Harry about who knows what and Ron keeps looking at me. Maybe I should start a conversation? About what though? I don't know anything about them. Wait, they like Quidditch right? Yeah definitely, Ron was  wearing Quidditch gear that time where he hexed himself and started throwing up slugs. Hehe that was funny.   
"So, uh. Do you still play Quidditch?" I asked Ron awkwardly.  
He just snorted and muttered "duh".  
"I hear there's a new broom out," I said.  
"Yeah," he said. "Looks pretty good," he added after a pause.  
"No doubt my Mother will probably get me it when I get home," I rolled my eyes.  
"Sucks for you," he narrowed his eyes.  
"I'd happily let you borrow it," I offered.  
"It's alright," he declined but I saw his face light up the tiniest bit. Well this seems to be going well.  
"I wouldn't mind borrowing it," Ginny said, jumping in to our conversation. If you can call it that.  
"Knowing you, you'd probably break it," Ron said.  
"I would not! You're the one who somehow manages to fall UP stairs," she retorted.  
I laughed at that. Couldn't help myself.  
"Blimey, I didn't know you could smile, let alone laugh," Ron said raising his eyebrows.  
"To be fair it was at your expense, so I wouldn't be too surprised," Ginny smirked.  
"Maybe we should all have a little Quidditch match?" Harry input.  
"Ohhhh yes we should!" Ginny squealed.  
"Really?" I asked, timidly.  
"Why not?" Harry said after a pause, giving me a small smile.  
Eh, maybe Harry's not so bad after all. Oh Salazar, what is happening to me!  
"I'm back!" Hermione said setting down a tray of five butter beers.  
Everyone greedily grabbed their butter beer and had a sip.   
"So what are we talking about?" Hermione asked.  
"We're going to have a game of Quidditch!" Ginny squealed.  
"Really? I leave you for five minutes and you've planned a Quidditch match?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Yup," Harry said.  
"Wow," she said.

 

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

After we'd had our drinks, we decided to just go window shopping, before Ginny inevitably dragged us to every dress shop there was. Everything seemed to be going well so far, which is surprising considering that Ron is here. Although he is grumpy and he's started a tendency to just snarl in Draco's general direction. Unless they're talking about Quidditch apparently.   
Draco was behind everyone in the group, a little ways away, looking a bit bored. So, I hung back until I fell into pace with him.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah," he said, looking at me. "It's just so surreal. Never in my life would I have thought that I'd be handing around with you lot voluntarily,"  
"Well, I wouldn't call it voluntarily. Ginny would've forced you here whatever you'd say," I laughed.  
"I'm sure she would," he smiled.  
He paused for a moment.  
"I'm really glad that I'm friends with you Hermione. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said sincerely.   
"I'm glad I'm friends with you too," I replied quietly, equally as sincere.  
We walked in silence for a while, our arms brushing against each other every so often, causing me to shiver.  
"Are you cold?" Draco asked, noticing my shivers.  
"I'm fine," I said.  
"No, here," he said taking off his coat and handing it to me.  
"It's fine Draco, really-,"   
"Just put the coat on. It's fine, I'm not cold," he cut me off.  
I reluctantly took the coat. It was far too big and the sleeves went way past my hands but it was comfortable and it smelt like Draco. Why did he have to be so kind?   
"Are you sure you won't be cold?" I asked, worried. It was supposed to be nearing summer but this IS England. English weather will have you dressed for the four different seasons just to cross a road. Right now, it was gloomy and windy and was looking as though it may rain.  
"Yeah I'll be fine, don't worry about me," he said, looking at me, a smile in his eyes. Does he have to look at me like that? I don't know what it means.   
I felt myself get lost in his eyes. He really is amazing. He's so wonderful and how never saw through his cold exterior before, I don't know.  
He looked back at me with equal fascination and something else, adoration? Or was it something more.  
I hadn't realised that we'd both stopped moving until Ginny yelled at us to hurry up, breaking us both out of our stupor. We awkwardly glanced at each other, before hurrying back towards the group.  
"Mioneeeee," Ginny sing songed. "It's time to go dress shopping!"   
"Aw nooo-yaaaaay," I changed midway after seeing her narrowing her eyes at me.  
"Well I think that our queue to go to the Quidditch shop," Harry said looking at Ron.  
"Yup. See ya," Ron said before quickly turning around and practically pirouetting in the direction of the Quidditch shop, Harry following.  
"You can go too if you want?" I said to Draco.  
"No I think I should stay with you. I think if Ron scowls anymore at me, his face will be stuck that way," Draco replied.  
"Yay! We're going to have so much FUN!" Ginny squealed, grabbing both mine and Draco's arm and dragging us with her to the first dress shop.  
"I don't know if fun is the right word in this situation," I muttered. Ginny snarled at me, while Draco chuckled.  
"Woah," Ginny breathed when we walked into the first shop. It was full to the BRIM with all different kinds of dresses.  
"Impressive," I said passively.  
"Quite," Draco said.  
We started looking around at all the dresses and within about five seconds Ginny had about ten dresses in her arms.  
I rolled my eyes.  
I walked around, carefully examining each dress. I wasn't really sure what type of dress I wanted but I knew I wanted it long and elegant looking. I also didn't want a pinkish or purple one, as that would be too similar to the dress I had at the Yule Ball.

The dresses that I picked to try on consisted of a burgundy chiffon short sleeved dress, a light blue satin sweetheart neckline dress that had a bit of a poofed skirt, a dark purple tulle sleeveless dress with embellishments in the bodice, and a silk silver sleeveless dress.  
The last one isn't really my style but it looks pretty.  
"Take these," I heard Ginny say.  
I looked around to find Ginny trying to shove an armful of dresses into Draco's arms.  
"I don't want to hold them!" Draco whined.  
"Draco! Hold them now!" Ginny snarled, which caused Draco to quickly take the dresses from her, almost dropping them in the process. I smiled. Ginny is amazing. And very weird.  
Draco looked over at me and rolled his eyes. I smiled back and shrugged my shoulders.  
I waited for Ginny to finish picking out her dresses to try on before I went to try mine on. She would kill me if I didn't let her see every single one that I tried.  
After what seemed years, Ginny had finally finished picking up more dresses to try and finally took me and Draco to the changing rooms.  
Draco waited outside the little cubicles on a little bench because, well, Ginny made him. She reckons if he's here he may as well be useful.  
I tried on the burgundy dress first and looked in the mirror. It was pretty and I liked the flowyness of the skirt.  
I walked out of the changing room, completely forgetting Draco was out there. I stopped walking once I saw him and remembered he was there. He looked up at me and his eyebrows rose a bit and his mouth slacked in what I'm hoping is just shock and not horror.

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

Wow....wow. Wow. She is gorgeous. Wow.  
Beautiful.  
"Thank you," she blushed.  
Oops. Did I say that out loud?  
"Wow, Mione that's, wow, you're, you look amazing," I stammered.  
"Thanks," she blushed even more, looking away.  
"Wooooow Mione you look amazing!" Ginny popped out, in a knee length navy blue silk dress with spaghetti straps.  
"So do you!" Hermione replied.  
"Hmm, I'm not sure on the style. I went knee length at the Yule Ball, so maybe I should go full length this time?" She said thoughtfully.  
"Maybe," Hermione said.  
"Do you like it?" Ginny asked me.  
"Uhh yeah, sure," I said.  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"What do you think about Mione's?" She asked.  
"It's nice," I paused. "She looks nice in it,"   
Hermione blushed again and Ginny smiled slightly to me, raising a teasing eyebrow.  
"Does she now? And do you think she'll be the most beautiful girl there? Because of the dress of course, not because of any other reason," she asked.  
That cheeky little swine.  
"Probably," I said quietly.  
Mione blushed even more, if that's possible.  
"Ok...I'm going to try on the next one," she said before rushing into her changing room.  
"I hate you," I said to Ginny.  
"No you don't," she said and ran off into her changing room.  
I snarled because damn it I was starting to like the little freak! Dear Salazar, WHERE HAS MY MASCULINITY GONE?!  
Hermione next came out in a blue satin that had no straps. How can she look so beautiful in two completely different style of dresses?  
Ginny came out in a long green dress that was flowy and had a few layers.  
"Ohhhh Mione that looks great on you!" Ginny said.  
"Yours is nice too but I don't think it's really your style?" Mione questioned.  
"Yeah I was thinking the same thing,"

The next hour or so consisted of both Hermione and Ginny (mostly Ginny) trying on more dresses. Some looked good, some bad, but eventually they said they'll sit on it and see which one's they liked best. A waste of time if you ask me.  
Eventually we finally headed out to the Quidditch shop to meet up with Harry and Ron again.  
"Hey Gin," Harry said, kissing his girlfriend when she'd walked up to him. "What dresses did you get?"  
"We didn't get any, we decided to wait and see which one we liked best," she answered.  
"What? You spent all that time shopping and didn't buy anything? Mental that is," Ron said.  
"Women," Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny smacked him upside the head.  
The rest of the day was spent with talking, more butter beer, awkward conversations between me, Harry and Ron, wistful glances at Hermione, and snarls at Ginny for when she caught me, and eventually it was time to head back.  
We got inside the castle and everyone started saying their goodbyes.   
Harry turned to me and stuck out his hand, which I shook.  
"Well you do seemed to have changed, and you do seem to genuinely like Hermione. However, if you ever hurt Hermione or Ginny, you will not live to see the end of it," he assured me.  
"I think if I did hurt either of them, they'd be perfectly capable of finishing me off themselves," I replied, giving a little smile.  
"True but it's the thought that counts," He shrugged.  
Ron just gave me a nod, still being a bit on the cold side with me.  
After Harry and Ron left I said I'd walk both Hermione and Ginny back to the Gryffindor tower.  
"Actually, I have some books I need to check out from the library for some homework, so I'll catch you two later," Ginny said, slyly winking at me.  
"Oh ok. See you in a bit," Hermione said.  
"See ya," she replied.  
"Bye," I said.  
"Ciao love muffin," she shouted from down the corridor. I never thought I'd think this, but she'd actually be a good Slytherin. I mean she's sly and she's cunning so? What has the world come to?  
I rolled my eyes and Hermione laughed.  
"She's a crazy one," she smiled.  
"You can say that again," I laughed.

We arrived at the portrait into Gryffindor tower, but Hermione didn't go in. Instead she turned to me.  
"Thank you for coming today, I know it wasn't easy for you," she said.  
"No problem. It wasn't as bad as I thought," I admitted. Harry didn't actually seem so bad either. Not that I'll ever admit that, for a while at least. Ron, however, is still a brainless idiot to me.  
"That's good," she smiled.  
Today wasn't actually that bad. I mean, seeing Hermione in those dresses, looking absolutely stunning, may have been the best part but that's not the point.  
"You looked stunning in all of those dresses," I said quietly.  
"Really?" She blushed, crinkling her nose up.  
"Really. I think you'll most definitely be the belle of the ball," I said, trying to be light-hearted but failing and just sounding really serious. Which isn't a bad thing as I want her to know I mean it but it's embarrassing. Especially when, ya know, she's the one I love and want to spend the rest of my life with but she doesn't have a clue.  
"Thank you," she said quietly, wrapping her coat tighter around her. Oh wait, that's my coat. I forgot I have her it.  
I smiled and pulled on the collar if it playfully.  
"How can an oversized mens coat look so good on you?" I laughed.  
"Oh! Sorry, I forgot I had it on," she laughed, taking it off.  
"Don't worry about it," I said, taking the coat from her outstretched hand.  
"Thank you for letting me wear it," she said. "It was sweet," she blushed slightly.   
"The pleasure's all mine Mademoiselle," I said, taking her hand and planting a kiss on it.  
Dear God, WHAT am I doing?!   
She laughed.   
"Well, I better head in," she said.  
"If you must," I smiled.  
"Bye Draco," she said, then kissed me on the cheek before quickly going into the Gryffindor common room.  
"Bye," I said, even though she'd already left.  
Merlin, this woman will be the end of me, I thought, sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you thought about it in the comments!  
> If you didnt read my top notes then basically I won't be putting pictures/links or whatever it is I need to do until later when they buy it (probably).  
> Also did y'all get my Beauty and the Beast reference, as Emma Watson (Hermione) played Belle in the live action version.  
> Anyway hope you all enjoyed!  
> Again thank you everyone for all theove and support!  
> Love you, byeeeee


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> Sorry this chapter has taken a while for me to post but in all fairness, I have twelve hours of my day dedicated to college. I wake up at six AM and get home at six PM. Sad times. But college is good so far apart from it's tiring. Also this chapter is quite long as well. I would've done it longer but thought I should post now so y'all don't think I'm dead.  
> Hope you enjoy! Love y'all!

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

I cannot believe I'm doing this, I thought as I zipped my suitcase. What has actually possessed me to go to the Malfoy Manor? I mean sure I'm going to be with Draco but right now I'm thinking I'd rather just go home. Why did I agree to go? In fact no. Why did I insist to go? Really, Draco had just made a simple suggestion, not realising how hard it would be for me. Then in realising that, he's started to say I don't have to go about every five minutes, to which I insisted that I want to go. Which a part of me does want to go because one, I'll be with Draco for a whole week and I'll get to meet his Mother and two, I'll be facing my fear. However that doesn't make this any less difficult. I hope that it goes well and that I don't break down in front of his mum. That wouldn't be a very good first impression and what with our previous...differences, I would rather set off to a good start. I mean I know Draco said Narcissa wasn't as predjudiced as his Father, if predjudiced at all, but I still can't help feel paranoid about it. And even if she isn't predjudiced who's to say whether she'll like me anyway? Ugh, I cannot believe I'm doing this. I'm not ready to go back there. I can't do this. I can't do this. Oh Merlin, what am I doing? I can't go back there! I'm going to have to cancel. I can't spend a week there. How am I going to manage? My fear of Bellatrix was already heightened once I got to Hogwarts, so going to the place literally of my nightmares may not end well for me. Hopefully, though, it'll just help me get over the fear of her. I mean I don't think it will ever go away completely. That sort of stuff just kind of...sticks with you. But hopefully, it will help... Hopefully being the key word. Ugh I really don't want to go. I don't think I can do it. No. I have to. It's not like I'm only going for me, I'm going for Draco as well. He doesn't want to be alone at his house. That must be terrible. Not wanting to go into your own home. So I have to go if not for me, for him. Anyway, I should probably go now,  otherwise I'll miss the train and what a shame that would be...

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

"Hey love bug," I heard someone say, however the only person who calls me ridiculous names like that is Ginny. Looking up, I was met with a bright smile to match her ginger hair, Hermione was next to her.  
"Hi," I said rolling my eyes.  
"Shall we get on then?" Ginny asked, gesturing to the Hogwarts Express.  
"Sure," I said and with that we all found a compartment and sat in it.  
"So are you both excited to spend a whole week together? Alone. In a beautiful mansion. Just the two of you-"  
"Okay okay, we get it, enough. Besides we won't be alone my Mother will be there too," I said, cutting her off, knowing what she was insinuating.  
"Still. It's alone enough," she said smirking at me.  
I narrowed my eyes at her, knowing the secret meaning behind that.   
"Why does it matter whether we're alone or not?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
Ginny and I looked at each other.  
"It doesn't," I said after a pause.  
"But-"  
"So, Ginny what are you doing in the holidays?" I asked, now cutting off Hermione. She can't ask too many questions. Besides I don't even know if I am going to ask her to the Ball while we're at my house. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but didn't say anything.  
"Well, I'll be off home, Harry and Ron will be coming over and I don't really know. We'll probably play some Quidditch," she said shrugging her shoulders. "What about you? What you going to be doing with Hermione?" She asked, humour in her eyes.  
"I don't know. Mother will probably drag us somewhere," I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Anything else?" She asked raising an eyebrow and smiling.  
"No," I answered narrowing my eyes.  
"Do you two know something I don't?" Hermione asked, looking between us.  
"No," I answered quickly.  
She looked at me suspiciously but left it at that.

As we were nearing the train station I noticed Hermione becoming more and more fidgety.  
"Hey, it's going to be fine," I said putting my hand over her fidgeting ones.  
"I know," she said trying to be cheery, but I could tell she was still nervous.  
"It's not too late for you to just go home," I said.  
"No. I want to go. I have to get over it at some point," she said. Merlin, she's so unnervingly brave. Darn Gryffindors.   
I smiled and gently grabbed her hand.  
"You guys are too cute!" Ginny squealed, making both me and Hermione jump. I'd forgotten she was there.  
"Shut up," I said but still kept Hermione's hand in mine, as she made no move to stop.

After about half an hour, we finally got to the train station. As the train halted to a stop, I saw Hermione nervously looking out of the window.  
"Don't worry. She's going to love you," I reassured her.  
"How do you know?" She asked.  
"Well, you got me to," I said.  
"What?" She asked.  
I blushed as I realised I basically just said I loved her.  
"Like you I mean. If you can get me to like you, you can get anyone to like you. Besides my Mother was never as bad as me. I don't think she ever really cared about it to be honest," I said, trying to make her forget what I said.   
"Well, it would be hard for anyone to be more arrogant as you," she smiled.  
"Hey!" I said, playfully hitting her.  
"So, are we getting off or are we still professing our undying love for each other?" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow.  
I saw Hermione blush slightly as we noticed that the train had fully stopped and people were already getting off.  
After glaring at Ginny, we went off the train, Ginny bouncing ahead in her usual chipper manner.  
"Bye Mione! Have fun with the Love Buttercup over here. I'll miss you loads!" Ginny said hugging Hermione.  
"Bye Ginny! You have fun too. I'll miss you loads as well! Say hi to everyone for me," Hermione said, hugging her back.  
Ginny turned to me.  
"Well Love Nugget, have a good week with Mione. Treat her well," she said, surprising me with a hug. "Look after her," she whispered.  
"I will," I said. "And you have a good holiday too,"   
"Draco?" I hear someone say once Ginny had left.  
I turned around to see my Mother.  
"Oh Draco dear! Oh I've missed you so much!" She said rushing towards me and pulling me into a tight hug.  
"I've missed you too Mother," I said, finding myself having missed my Mother's hugs.  
"Ah, and you must be Hermione!" She said looking at Hermione. "Oh, what a vision you are!" She exclaimed cupping her hands on her cheeks.  
"Thank you Mrs.Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you," Hermione said nervously, clearly surprised at my mother's cheerfulness.  
"Please, call me Narcissa," she smiled.  
"Well, shall we be going, Mother?" I asked, sensing Hermione's uncertainty.  
"Oh! Yes, let's! Alright hold on, Hermione dear," she said, grabbing my hand and making sure Hermione had grabbed mine, before apperating to Malfoy Manor.

We apperated right outside the front door and I saw Hermione look up at the outside of the house in wonderment. It had changed since last she saw it. Mother had done it up, adding roses and vines across the walls of the house to make it look less scary and more...welcoming. She had done a good job, as she usually does when doing gardening.   
Mother opened the door, making Hermione jump. She peered in slightly, already nervous. Mother walked in gesturing us to follow, but Hermione didn't. She paused in front of the door, looking frightened. I walked back to her and intertwined her hand in mine.  
"You don't have to," I said, referring to going into the Hall.  
"I do," she said giving out a breath and slowly walking in, me following, our hands still holding each other.

 

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

We walked through the hallway that led into the Hall. The Hall where Bellatrix...you know.  
We stepped in and I couldn't help but inhale sharply. The Hall itself looked completely different to when it did when it happened. It looked more homely and warm. But I could still vividly tell it was the same place. I looked to the side and saw the staircase where Harry and Ron were led down. I'm guessing it was the dungeon. On the ceiling I saw a new chandelier fixture had been put up. The floor was new. Less cold. The walls had changed. The whole room had changed. I imaging it would look nice, welcoming even, to anyone else. But to me, it was the place of my nightmares. New walls and lights couldn't cover that up. In my head it still looked the same. The same cold, dim room. The room that probably had so much dark magic happen in it. So much torture, not just for me. For many, many people. The room where Bellatrix was.  
I felt myself grow cold with chills and my heart beat accelerating.   
I heard footsteps but I didn't know whether they were coming towards me or away from me, but I couldn't look. I couldn't look away from the room.  
Draco put his hand on my arm, making me jump.  
"Let's get you to up to your room," he said, looking at me with worry.  
I looked around and realised that Narcissa had left.  
I looked back at Draco. He looked worried. And tired. Not just because of me. He's worried about his mum and going hoke in general. That's why he asked me to come in the first place. To help him. This isn't for me. Sure it'll help but I need to be here for Draco as well.   
"Okay," I nodded.   
I looked back before leaving the room. I just need to get used to it. Yeah that's it. Even so, I couldn't help the tremors that came over me as we left.  
Draco gently took my hand as he led me down to the guest room I was staying in. I squeezed his hand, to show I was ok.   
"Well, here we are. You can put your stuff in there, there's cupboards and a wardrobe for your stuff. And there's a ensuite bathroom in there. you can freshen up and just chill if you want. Mother will probably call us for dinner in a bit. My room's just down the hall if you need me," Draco explained.  
"Okay. Thank you," I said squeezing his hand once more when he looked reluctant to leave. With one last worried smile, he left.  
I opened the door to my room and was left gob smacked. This was a GUEST room?! It was beautiful. There was a large four poster bed, a huge wardrobe, one of those posh bench thingies, a dresser and chair, a lushous rug, a high quality duvet and pillows. In the bathroom, there was a spacious shower, a bath that could be the same size as a small pond and obviously a toilet and sink. This was amazing. It feels like a five star hotel but...better! Well this room is at least...  
I unpacked my suitcase and put everything into the wardrobe and cupboards. Even though I was only staying a week but I would be a waste NOT to use them, right? Well it doesn't matter anyway.   
After I'd freshened up a bit and made sure my eyes weren't puffy and my hair wasn't atrocious (it was), I decided to find Draco. However, this small little task turned out to be more difficult than I thought. I mean he said his room was just down the hall. But how far down the hall? There must be at least six doors on this corridor alone! Did he even mean the corridor I'm on? Oh geez. Trust me to get lost. Well, I may as well just head down the way I came and hopefully run into him, or I'll just check the rooms I walk past.  
I headed down the way we came up. At least I think it is if I remember correctly. Hopefully I'm right.   
I headed down the corridor, occasionally peeping into rooms, but not wanting to pry too much, I usually just walked past them. As I was nearing the end of the corridor, I head a piano playing. It was a slowish, gentle, melody at first, but as it went on it started to get...not so much faster just more...passionate. It was beautiful. I wonder who it is? Beethoven? Mozart? Oh wait, this is a wizard household, they won't know who they are. And they won't have a CD player or radio. Well, I suppose I did give Draco one, but he doesn't have any pianists CDs. Hmmm maybe I should check it out. I started wondering towards the sound of the piano and I ended up in front of a big double door. Should I go in? I mean I don't even know who it is playing. It could be Draco but he's never mentioned that he plays piano before so I doubt it's him. And really the only other person in the house is Narcissa but Draco said that she was preparing dinner or something didn't he?  
My curiousity got the better of me, however, and I wondered in. It was a ballroom. And in the corner was a shiny, black, grand piano. And sitting at the piano was a man with platinum blonde hair. Draco? He never mentioned he played the piano?  He was facing away from me and was still playing the song. He was moving slightly with the music and from pressing down on the keys. I walked in more quietly, so as not to disturb him, and got a better view of him. His hair was falling into his passion filled eyes and his fingers were flying across the keys, steady and sure. He must have played it for a long time. I walked closer to the piano, watching him as he played. He looked amazing when playing. You could tell how passionate he was through his expression and through the notes themselves. He looked beautiful. Not in like a girly way. In a breathtaking way. Like looking at scenery way. He was putting so much emotion into this song I felt like I was maybe invading his space by being here and listening. But before I could leave the song finished.   
"I didn't know you could play," I blurted out before I could I think, making Draco jump.  
"Oh, um. I guess it never came up in conversation," he said.  
"It was beautiful," I said quietly.  
"Thank you," he said.  
"What was it?" I asked.  
"Oh, well... I wrote it...," He said, embarassed.  
"You wrote that?!" I asked, astonished.  
"Yeah," he mumbled, turning slightly red.  
"That's amazing!" I said shocked.  
"Thanks," He said, closing the piano. "How are you?"   
"I'm ok. I just need to get used to it, is all," I said putting on a smile. Or trying at least. I was trying not to think about it.  
"Are you sure? I know how hard it is for you," he said looking up at me with sorrowful eyes.  
"Yeah. It's just a shock. I was never going to get over it as soon as I walked in. I just need to...wrap my head around it, I guess," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I really didn't want to talk about this. Luckily I think Draco noticed this by my expression.  
"Shall we go see if Mother's done?" He asked, to which I nodded and we headed down.

"Oh good timing you two, I was just about to call you down!" Narcissa said, as we walked into the MASSIVE dining room.  
Upon the table was a feast that could match up to Mrs Wesley's Christmas dinner, which was extremely difficult to do.  
"So, have you settled in? Is your room sufficient enough? I don't know if decor is your taste but I didn't really know your taste and Draco here said to just do a simple look," Narcissa asked.  
"It's wonderful, really. Thank you," I replied, smiling at her worries.  
"I told you she'd like it whatever the decor was like," Draco said, raising an eyebrow and smiling.  
"Oh shush, I don't want her staying in a room made with little effort!" She scolded.  
"The rooms amazing, really," I smiled.  
"I'm glad to hear it. It's nice that someone appreciates my decor around here," she said giving Draco a pointed look.  
"Hey! I do!" Draco said.  
Narcissa looked at me, eyebrows raised, making me laugh. Narcissa really is what I expected her to be like. She's far more lively and friendly than I would've imagined. Much different to how she seemed back when Luscious was here. I'm glad she's happy.  
"So what do you think of the house?" She asked.  
"It's marvellous from what I've seen," I answered. I had only really seen the entrance, THAT room, my room and the dining hall.   
"Ah yes, Draco you'll have to show her around some more after dinner. Not too much though, you should bring the get some rest. I imagine the train ride was very long," she said sternly.  
"Yes Mother," Draco rolled his eyes.

After dinner Draco showed me around, taking long ways round to places so that we wouldn't have to go through the hall bit, which I appreciated. After he showed me the sitting room, the kitchen, another, bigger, dining room and the ballroom again, we decided to call it a night. He walked me to my room and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Goodnight. If you need anything just ask," he said.  
"I will. Goodnight," I replied, watching him go, this time actually looking where his room was. It wasn't even that far away. Just a few doors down.  
I went inside my room and stood there for a moment. I wasn't sure what to do. I've been trying not to think about Bellatrix or that room since I went through it, which was quite easy as I could just talk to Draco or Narcissa. However, now that I'm alone, I doubt it will be that easy. Maybe a bath will relax me? I took out my pyjamas from the drawers and placed them on the bed, then went into the bathroom and turned on the tap for the bath.   
I didn't like sitting around waiting for the bath to fill up, so I started to get restless. I found myself straightening out things already straight, refolding clothes, reorganising the wardrobe and my draws, smoothing out the covers on the bed though they didn't need it.   
Once the bath was full I got in it and tried to relax. It wasn't even bad here. The place is beautiful. Plus I get to spend a week with Draco. One room can't change that. Right? Ah, I shouldn't be thinking about this! I got in here to relax! I need to think of something else. Ummmm. Draco looks amazing playing the piano. I can't believe he didn't tell me he could play. I can't believe he wrote that song, it was beautiful. I wonder if there's any meaning behind the song? It sounded like it could. That it would have a deep meaning. I could ask but I don't know if that would be invading his privacy. Maybe he'll tell me? Narcissa's nice. She's funny too. You can tell she loves Draco a lot. One can only imagine how she felt during the war, with her son flighting and having Voldemort in her house. And Bellatrix. Damn it! Ugh, it's no use. I just can't seem time relax on my own.   
I got out of the bath and put my pyjamas on. Maybe a book will help? I went over to the selection if books that I had brought. Maybe the poetry book Draco gave me? The rhythm of it might help me to sleep. I plucked it out of the stack of books I brought and climbed under the VERY soft covers and opened it.   
At first it didn't seem time help but soon I found myself drifting off to sleep.

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

I woke up to a scream. What the hell? What's happening! I quickly sat up, grabbing my wand in the process. I paused for a second waiting to see if there would be another scream...no?... Maybe it was my imagination- no wait, there's another one. It sounds like...Hermione? Is she alright?! What's happening! I quickly but quietly walked Iverson to my door and opened it slowly, wand clutched in hand. I peeked around and saw...nothing.  
"Lumos," I whispered, so I could see where I was going.  
I stealthily walked down the corridor, down to Hermione's room. I got there and heard another scream. Definitely her. My brain was furrowed with worry. It didn't sound like anyone else was there? I slowly opened the door and saw Hermione. In bed asleep. But she was tossing and turning, mumbling incoherent words. A nightmare. I knew I shouldn't have asked her to come. And of course she would have said yes. I quickly hurried over to her and started to shake her shoulder to wake her up. She sat up with a gasp, frantically looking around.  
"Hey, hey. It's ok. It was just a dream," I said, getting her to look at me.  
"Draco?" She said looking at me for a moment before pulling me into a tight hug.  
"Hey, it's alright. It was just a dream. It wasn't real," I said hugging her back, rubbing my hands over her back in a soothing way.  
She cried into me, putting her head in the crook of my neck.  
"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here,"  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled in-between sobs.  
"Why are you apologising? You have nothing to say sorry for," I questioned softly.  
"I'm sorry for being so stupid. I know I'm just being silly. I'm sorry," she answered.  
"Hey," I said pushing her back gently so I could see her face. "You're not stupid and you're not being silly. You were traumatised by Bellatrix, it's only expected for you to react this way," I said, putting my hands on the sides of her face.  
"But people have had much worse happen to them. I feel like I shouldn't be allowed to be reacting like this when people have had worse," she said, looking me in the eyes.  
"Maybe, but it wasn't just Bellatrix that hurt you. Ever since you came to Hogwarts you've been constantly helping defeat Voldemort always just escaping death. Last year you were hiding away for most of it looking for those horcruxes and then came back for the fight. You've been through so much, I think even without Bellatrix you would've been traumatised. Bellatrix was just the breaking point I guess. So you are not stupid. You are not silly. You are merely just human. An amazing one at that. I mean look at you. You're the smartest witch of our generation, you so brave, so kind, so wonderful. I can't even fully express just how outstanding you are. Don't doubt yourself," I said passionately, grabbing her hands.  
"Thank you," she whispered after a moment, tears flowing down her face.   
"You should go back to sleep," I said quietly.  
She nodded.  
I got up to leave.  
"Wait," I hear her say.  
I turned around to see her looking at me.  
"Can you...can you stay with me? Please," she asked, looking down. "You can leave once I fall asleep,"  
"Of course," I answered, a bit shocked.  
I walked over to the bed as she shuffled up, giving me space to climb in under the covers.  
Once I got in, we layed in silence for a few moments. Then Hermione moved closer and put her head on my chest as well as her arm. I tensed up at first, surprised, but then I put my arm around her and let her snuggle into me.

 

**********NARCISSA'S POV**********

 

I smiled softly as saw Draco and Hermione asleep together. I had heard the commotion last night but I saw Draco go into her room and decided to leave them to it. Draco seemed to have handled it well. Poor girl. Still plagued by nightmares of my sister. It was horrible what she did to her.   
I was coming here to wake them up for breakfast, however I found Draco not in his bed so thought I'd see if he was here. Seems I was correct. Hermione was snuggled up close to Draco and Draco had his arms around her, his head on top of hers. Ah young love. I remember when me and Lucious fell in love. Back when he wasn't horrid. She'll be good for him. And he'll be good for her. They're a perfect match. I could tell this back when Draco was telling me about her in his letters. His letters before her weren't lively or particularly happy, but since he's become friends with her his letter became more lively and more like...him. He was my boy again. They're clearly meant for each other. Draco is madly in love with her as well. It's as clear as day. You can tell from the way he looks at her. Hermione I can't tell as much, as I don't know her as well, but I'm pretty sure she loves him too, whether she knows it or not. The chemistry between them is almost suffocating and I haven't even seen them together for long. Oh! Imagine all the wedding plans! Oh I shall make a most wonderful wedding!   
Anyway, I suppose I can leave them to sleep for a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's a lot going on.next few chapters will focus a lot more on the whole PTSD thing with Hermione, I'm not just ignoring it, if that seemed underwhelming to any of y'all.  
> I'll try post soon. Sorry these notes are short, I'm supposed to be getting ready for college atm.  
> Love y'all!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> I hope y'all have had a good week!  
> I for one am very tired, college is hard work. Not even because of the lessons just because it's so time consuming. I wake up at 6AM and get home and 6PM, so I am very tired. And because of that I am very forgetful, I don't really ever know what time it is or how long ago something was, for instance I don't know how long ago it was when I posted here it could've just been a week or like 2 months. Everything just seems dragged out is what I mean. I also feel like I may burst into tears at any moment but I'll be fine I'm just not used to these big hours. Aside from being tired all the time I've been good.  
> Anyway, this chapter is a BIG chapter for Draco and Hermione and I'm excited for you to read it! It isn't a very long chapter but I wrote the ending to this chapter a while ago, not intending for it to be the end of the chapter, but I wasn't really happy with it but I was still trying to carry on writing it. But when I've written something that isn't really that good my story afterwards just goes South and doesn't flow very well and that's what was happening with this chapter so I rewrote the end and wrote it more how I wanted and more focused on it and then thought if I carry on now it'll take ages for me to finish, which means ages for you guys to get anything. But I'm happy with the chapter now and I hope you guys are. Comment your thoughts. Thank you for all your support guys I really really appreciate it. Sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or terms, or just anything to do with it.  
> Love you all so much!!!

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

I woke up, feeling warm. Not a bad warm. A nice warm. A comforting warm. I opened my eyes and found myself in Draco's arms. My face softened. He stayed. He's so sweet and kind. I looked up at his face. He looks so cute when he sleeps, I thought smiling. So relaxed and peaceful. He's handsome.  
I smiled and put my head back on his chest.  
He stirred and stretched out his arms.  
"Morning," he said lazily, glancing down at me.  
"Morning," I said back, not really sure how I should be feeling right now. I was happy he was there. I was embarrassed he was there. I feel like I shouldn't be happy when last night I was tormented by my own memories. I suppose maybe I should be glad I feel happy. I am glad.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, referring to my nightmare.  
"I'm ok," I said.  
"You sure?" He asked.  
"Yeah,"  
"Alright. I'm surprised Mother hasn't woken us up for breakfast already," he said, lazily playing with my hair. He's cute when he just wakes up. He's less refrained.  
"What time would she usually wake you up for breakfast?" I asked.  
"About nine ish," he said. "She likes early mornings. She used to wake me up at seven but I eventually got her to do it later. Nine was as late as I could manage,"  
"What time is it now?" I questioned.  
"Ten," he said, after looking up at the clock.  
"We should probably get up then," I said.  
"We probably should," he said.  
We didn't move.  
"Draco?" I said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you for staying with me," I said, tracing patterns on his pyjama top.  
"My pleasure," he said, grabbing my hand and playing with my fingers.  
This is normal for friends to do right? We are not acting like a couple, right? Right? Dear Merlin, what is going on? I wanted to get up and be back to normal, yet I wanted to stay and see what might happen. I looked up at him and he looked back. He is one of the nicest people I know. He's always so kind and caring and so understanding. He knows how to cheer me up and make me laugh. He's always there for me whenever I need him. He puts up with my nightmares. He's handsome. He has amazing hair. His smile is gorgeous and his eyes are beautiful. He's amazing. He's a great friend, but I think I'd like him to be more than that...  
We looked at each other, brown meeting grey. He truly was outstanding. He gently put his hand on my cheek. Before I knew it we were leaning forward. Our lips a mere few millimetres away...  
"Wakey wak-oh!" Narcissa said walking in, cutting herself off when she saw what was happening.  
Well not anymore. Draco had jumped so hard that he fell off the bed, making me head plant the bed.  
"Um...sorry to, ah, interrupt. Um...breakfast is ready," she said, looking shocked but happy. "Take your time," she added before running out like a giddy child.  
I looked at Draco, turning red.  
"We...we should go. Eat breakfast," I said, quickly jumping off the bed and hurrying to the door.  
"You may want to change out of your pyjamas first," Draco said, probably with that darn smirk of his.  
I turned around, mentally wanting to die. I grabbed some clothes, rolled my eyes at Draco's smirking face and went into the bathroom.  
I heard Draco leave after I went in. Probably to change, himself.

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********  
Darn freaking Mother! I can't believe her. Barging in to my, well Hermione's, well the guest room unannounced! If she hadn't have come in, we would've kissed! We were so close. Mere centimetres away!  
I rushed to my room and quickly got ready.  
She didn't lean away. She was going to go through with it. We were actually going to kiss! This means something right? She has to be somewhat interested if we almost kissed right?  
I'm going to have to take action soon. She's too freaking amazing. I know this week isn't exactly ideal considering this is where she was tortured  but I have to do something or I'm going to explode. I shouldn't have asked her to come. That way I could've asked her out in a more appropriate place.  
I got ready and stood outside of her door, waiting for her.  
She walked out a few minutes later, jumping when she saw me.  
"Merlin! You scared the living daylights out of me!" She shouted, hitting my shoulder.  
"Well, what can I say? My beauty is just so astounding, it scares people," I said, lifting my head.  
"That doesn't even make sense!" She laughed.  
"I don't see you denying it though," I said, lifting an eyebrow. She blushed a bit at that.  
"Whatever," she said, heading down the corridor.  
"Wrong way," I smirked.  
She huffed, turning around, giving me a 'whatever' look.  
I laughed.  
We headed down to the dining hall where we would be having breakfast and sure enough, there were huge piles of breakfast foods. I really don't know why my Mother makes this much, there's only three of us.  
"So, did you two have a good sleep?" Mother asked happily her eyebrows raised in an 'I know' sort of way. She must have seen us. Great. She sees us asleep together and almost kissing. Just what I've always wanted my Mother to see. Not.  
"Yes, why the sudden curiosity of my sleep wellbeing?" I asked Mother, my eyebrow raised.  
"Well, it must've been a long day yesterday on the train, so I was wondering how you slept," she said innocently. Conniving woman.  
I glanced at Hermione and saw that her face was turning red. I looked back at my Mother and glared at her. She just smiled back smugly.  
After breakfast, Hermione and I decided to go for a walk in the gardens. 

 

**********HERMIONE'S POV**********

 

Draco and I decided to go for a little stroll around his garden. The word 'garden' being used very loosely, it was actually gigantic. It looked like the type of garden you'd see at Mr Darcy's house from Pride and Prejudice.  
"Sorry about Mother at breakfast. She can be a bit...excitable at times," Draco apologised .  
"It's ok," I said.  
We walked through the rose garden in relative silence, making a few comments about this and that, but we were generally just enjoying the view and the weather. I started humming Somebody To Love by Queen as we walked around and after a few minutes Draco asked me what song I was singing.  
"Queen," I said, as it that explained everything, which obviously to Draco who has no knowledge of any Muggle singer, save Beyoncé.  
"Queen?" He asked, puzzled.  
"Yeah, its a band," I explained, laughing at his face.  
"So there's a band called Queen? And that song is called Queen?" He asked.  
"No," I laughed. "That song is called Somebody To Love. Although there's a song called Killer Queen by them," I explained.  
"Oh. Can I listen to it?" He asked, referring to the song.  
"Actually yes, I brought some CDs of theirs with me but we'll have to go back inside to get them,"  
"Are you not a witch?"  
"Oh right," I said and accioed the CD and CD player. "Shut up," I said at his smug face.  
We walked over to a little clearing, surrounded by trees and sat down on the grass.  
I put the CD in and skipped it to Somebody To Love. I started quietly singing along, moving my feet to the beat. I love Queen. They're definitely one of the best groups ever. The song finished and I paused the CD.  
"So what do you think?" I asked.  
"That was...amazing! And they're Muggles?" He asked.  
"Yes, Muggles are good at things too," I laughed.  
"Put it on again," he said.  
"The same song?" I asked.  
He nodded his head.  
I laughed but put it in again anyway.  
After a few seconds Draco stood up and held his hand out to me.

 

**********DRACO'S POV**********

 

She looked at my hand with a confused look on her face.  
"May I have this dance?" I asked, smiling at her face.  
She paused for a moment but took my hand all the same. I led her further to the middle of the clearing and took her hand and put her other hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm not a good dancer," she said nervously.  
"Doesn't matter. It's all about the leading," I said, putting my hand on her waist and pulling her closer.

Mother had made me learn ballroom. I never thought it would come into any use. I guess I was wrong. I'll have to thank her.  
I led Hermione into the steps. She was so beautiful. She had such a wonderful mind Inthe way she thinks. She's so different from everyone else and I think that's just what this world needs. People who are different to change the way we think for the good. She's the most amazing person I know and I honestly don't know where I'd be right now if I didn't have her.

She was looking down at her feet, trying to concentrate on where she was putting them. I smiled at her focus and gently grabbed her chin and moved it up so she was looking at me. She was so beautiful. So freaking beautiful. She looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. Brown meeting Grey. I so badly wanted to kiss her. I looked around her face, examining every detail. The way her brown eyes shine with emotions. The way her eyebrows tilt up with the same emotions. Happiness. Hope. The way her full lips curve into a smile when she sees me. I really want to kiss her. To hold her. I just want to be with her every moment of every day.  
I spun her around, surprising her, smiling when she let out a little squeal. I pulled her back, her hands landing on my chest near my shoulders. She looked at me with suprise but then she narrowed her eyes, probably about to tell me off. So darn beautiful.  
I cut off whatever she was about to say by putting my hand on her cheek and letting my thumb rest against her lips. She looked up at me her face morphing from annoyed to...hopeful? I gently moved my thumb from her lips and rest it upon her cheek. I pulled her closer in, our eyes still connected, filled with emotions. I leaned in and gently pressed my lips to hers. She didn't respond for a second, but then she moved her hands up to my shoulders, pulling me in slightly. This felt like heaven. My soul was souring, up through the clouds and into the heavens. Surrounded by stars and galaxies. Everything was  so peaceful. So blissful. So beautiful. But nothing in comparison to her. She made me complete. She made me a better man. We were made for each other. Our stars were aligned and our fate's collided. We were meant to be together. She's the only woman I love, will ever love, and can only love. She's perfect. We're perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOH! THEY KISSED!!! FINALLY! I have been dying to write this bit! Originally I wasn't going to have them kiss for wayyyy longer, like way until the last few chapters of the entire book but I figured what's the point in it being a romance if there's barely any romance. Plus I've been really obsessed with Queen at the moment. If any of y'all haven't listened to them I suggest you do they're amazing. I can't wait for the Bohemian Rhapsody film to come out! So I thought why not make them dance to Somebody To Love and them kiss? I think it was pretty good, if look past the cringe :D  
> Hope y'all enjoyed. Love you! Have a good week!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Sorry for the wait. I have had no time to do anything anymore since college started so chapters may be a bit sparse for a bit. This chapter isn't very long because of the above but I thought I better post now otherwise y'all probs won't get one for another few weeks and I didn't want y'all to think I was dead.  
> So here we have it another chapter! Sorry it's not very long and interesting but it's the best I could do. Thank you everyone for your support!

************HERMIONE'S POV************

 

Oh, how could I not have noticed how wonderful Draco was before? He's actually so amazing, I don't know how I didn't see it. To be fair he was a right git before, but how could I not see through that? That kiss... that kiss was amazing! It was so perfect. So romantic. It was wonderful.   
Currently we were walking hand in hand as we had just had out tea and Draco said he wanted to show me more of the house. Now, Draco and I have held hands before but that was just as friends. I mean sure there may have been a bit of romantic tension but it was still just as friends. But now, it's more. We're together now. In a relationship. I know it seems like I'm making a big deal out of it because I mean it's just holding hands but it's just nice. Nice to be able to hold hands without now worrying. Now we're together. Wow, that's hard to wrap my head around. Well, kind of. I mean now that I think about it Draco and I have always been close, right from the start of our friendship, but it was infused with little hints of romance. It just feels right for us to be in a relationship. Even when I didn't realise I wanted to be more than just friends, I think I knew deep down that I wanted to. I just can't believe I didn't realise sooner. Darn my rational side! Over thinking everything! How could I not realise how right this was? Who'd have thought? Me and Draco Malfoy in a relationship! Oh I'm so happy. So so happy.   
Draco led me through the house, showing me rooms that I hadn't seen yet. They were mostly just the same sort of thing, more living rooms, more dining rooms, more ballrooms. I don't know why anyone would need so many of the same thing but there you have it.  
"What?" I asked as he stopped outside a big double door, excitement on his face.  
"You're going to love this room," he said excitedly before opening the door and gently pushing me in.  
I gasped as I realised what it was. It was huge, gorgeous library! It was amazing! The bookcases were gigantic, going all the way up to the ceiling and covering every wall. There were cute little chairs and a table dotted around the room. There was a giant bay window that looked out across the gardens, with cute cushions on it and a little coffee table at the side of it. Oh, I would love to sit and read there all day! It was wonderful!

 

************DRACO'S POV************

 

I knew she'd love it. I smiled at the look on her face. She had a look of absolute wonderment and awe. She was so beautiful. So damn beautiful.  
She turned around to look at me, a gigantic smile on her face.  
"You never told me you had a library!" She said.  
"Well, it never came up in conversation did it. Plus you don't expect me to be so smart without a library do you?" I asked.  
"I don't have a library and I'm smarter than you," she said, raising an eyebrow, a playful smirk on her face.  
"Well I suppose but you practically live in Hogwarts library so potayto potaato," I said back.  
"Hey! I do not live in Hogwarts library!" She said, smacking my shoulder.  
"Keep telling yourself that," I grinned.  
She narrowed her eyes at me before turning and wondering around the library and looking at all of the books.  
"Muggle books?" Hermione asked, pausing in front of a particular shelf.  
I glanced at the shelf, puzzled. Ah, Shakespeare.  
"Shakespeare isn't a Muggle," I said, as though it was obvious.  
She paused for a second.  
"He is," she smirked.  
I narrowed my eyes.  
"No he isn't,"   
"Yes he is,"  
"No he isn't,"  
"Yes he is,"  
"No he's not,"  
"Yes he is,"  
"Definitely not,"  
"Definitely is,"  
She must be joking.  
"He can't be a Muggle," I said.  
"Why not?" She asked, crossing her arms, smirk still on her face.  
"Because...he's too smart," I said dumbly.  
Hermione laughed.  
"Just because he's smart doesn't mean he's not a Muggle," she smiled.  
"But he can't be,"  
"How do you explain all the Muggle terms then. In Romeo and Juliet they use swords, not wands. There are no mentions of spells or any sort of magic in any of his work," she explained.  
"But he talks about pixies and...not Muggle stuff," I said.  
"Yeah, that's Muggle fantasy Draco," she laughed. "You'd be surprised at how similar Muggle fantasy can be to our reality," she smiled.  
I looked at her. She raised an eyebrow at me, a smirk on her face.  
"Whatever," I huffed.  
How the hell did we manage to have Muggle books in our library? Father would have had a fit if he knew. Oh my Merlin he never knew! He never knew we had something Muggle in our house!  
"What?" Hermione asked when I laughed aloud.  
"We've had Muggle books in our house for years and Father never knew," I laughed. "If he knew he wasn't a Muggle he would never have looked at them let alone read them," I laughed.  
"He's read them?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah, I suspect they were some of his favourites," I laughed.  
"Really?" She laughed.  
"Oh yeah," I smiled. "Serves him right for being such a git,"  
"Draco," she said, disapprovingly.  
"Well it's true. He spent years and years making sure that we had nothing to with anything Muggle. Telling us they were dirty and a disgrace. I guess just finding out that even he had something he liked that was Muggle shows how wrong he was about it," I said.  
"Well, we don't have to worry about him anymore, right? He's in Azkaban," she said putting her hand on my arm reassuringly. However, I could still see the fear in her eyes. I knew that she feared Azkaban wasn't secure enough and that Bellatrix and my Father would escape, especially as it's happened before.  
"Yeah, I suppose. Nobody can get out of Azkaban now. They've like tripped their security so it's basically impossible," I said, grabbing her hand.  
"It was supposed to be impossible before," she whispered, refering to when Bellatrix broke out before. As well as Sirius Black.  
"Hey, they can't hurt us anymore. We never have to see them again," I reassured her, rubbing her arms.  
"She's still hurting me though! Even though she's not here I'm plagued by nightmares about her. Everywhere I go, I'm paranoid. I can't even go in that stupid room without breaking down because of HER!" She said exasperated.  
"Hey, it's ok. You've been traumatised by her, you're bound to feel scared at times. And that's ok. It's normal even. I'd be worried if you didn't get upset about it. And if you ever feel scared, just tell me, or owl me, or anything, and I'll be right there to help you through it," I assured her.  
My Merlin, I curse Bellatrix right into the deepest darkest pits of Hell.  
"I'm scared," she barely even whispered.  
I frowned with worry and pulled her into a hug. I held her tight as I felt her arms wrap around me and her start to shake from crying. I felt myself overflow with sympathy for her. She's been through so much. So so much. More than anyone should ever have to go through, and at such a young age as well. 

 

************HERMIONE'S POV************

 

After my mini meltdown Draco decided it would be best for us to just head straight to bed so I could have a rest. It was getting a bit late anyway.  
He walked me to my door, a hint of awkwardness in the atmosphere. For me at least. I wanted to ask him to stay with me but I didn't know if he'd get the wrong meaning now that we're together.  
"Well, goodnight," I said, looking at him.  
"Goodnight," he said, kissing my hand. "Try to get a good sleep," he smiled.  
"I'll try," I said, forcing a small laugh.  
"You know where I am if you need me," he assured, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
I smiled softly and nodded.  
"Night," he said, before turning away and heading back to his room.  
This is going to be a long night.

 

I woke up with a start. I was breathing heavily, sweat covering my face. Another nightmare. Another restless night. Why does she have to plague me so? The war is over and she's locked away in Azkaban, yet she still manages to get to me. I can't go back to sleep. Not on my own.  
I hopped out of bed and quietly padded towards Draco's room. I tried to open the door quietly, but I was shaking so it rattled as I did so.  
"Mione?" He asked sleepily.  
"It's me," I confirmed in a whisper.  
"Nightmare?" He asked.  
I nodded, to which I mentally slapped myself. It was dark. He couldn't see that I was nodding.  
"Yeah," I replied.  
He moved up on his bed and pulled his covers back.  
"Come here," he sleepily said.  
I wandered over to his bed and tentatively climbed in.  
"Bellatrix again?" He asked, mumbling from being tired and wrapping his arms around me.  
I nodded into his chest.  
"I won't let her hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you," he said, lazily playing with my hair.  
How can he always make me feel so calm with just a few words? Even when he's tired and can barely pronounce them properly? He's amazing. I'm so glad I have him in my life, I thought, as I snuggled into his chest, feeling my heart warm as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I felt safe with him.

 

************DRACO'S POV************

 

I woke up feeling something on my face. I opened my eyes only to find a tangled mess getting in my eyes. Hermione's hair. I chuckled and gently brushed her hair out of my face. How can she be so amazing after all she's been through? All she's still going through? She's been through so much and it's still affecting her now, yet she's still so brave and so strong. She came here to my house, despite the fact that this was the very place that Bellatrix tortured her. She still manages to smile even when most nights she's plagued with nightmares. It's hard to comfort her when she does get the nightmares. It's strange to see her so brave yet helpless at the same time. Like, she's brave in the fact that she carries on and gets through them, yet she's helpless to stop it. I know nightmares don't seem big and scary, especially after all she's been through, but at least back when the war was happening she had hope. She had faith in Harry and, dare I say, Ron and herself. She had faith that they would win and that Voldemort would lose. That it would end. But these nightmares happen almost every night, more so now she's here, and she can't stop them. I feel helpless. I want to comfort her. I want to make it better but I'm useless. I don't know what to do. How to help. I'm utterly utterly useless to stop it. Maybe just being there for her is all I can do? And I know I'll do that. I'm never going to leave her and I'm never, ever going to give up on her. I love her. And I'll never leave her.  
"Draco?" Hermione mumbled, moving her head to look at me.  
"Morning beautiful," I whispered. What the heck was that? 'Morning beautiful'? What am I doing?  
"Good morning," she said stretching, still half asleep.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked.  
"I'm good," she said after a pause.  
"You sure?" I asked, not convinced.  
"Yeah. I just...," She trailed off.  
"Just?"  
"I just thought that coming here...might have brought me some closure. Some finality. But it's just gotten worse," she said quietly.  
"Maybe it's just getting used to it? I mean it is a new place and it is essentially the place of your nightmares,"   
"Yeah but I'm facing it. I'm going into it headfirst and it's not doing anything! Maybe...maybe it means it's not over. That she'll come back," she said looking at me with panic.  
"Hermione, she can't come back. She's in Azkaban. She can't ever get out of their. Especially now they've tripled their security,"  
"But what if it's not enough? Nobody was supposed to be able to escape before, but they did didn't they? What if she finds a way? Maybe there's a loophole or something that she'll figure out?"   
"Hermione. She's not getting out. She won't and she never will. She's gonna rot in her prison cell until she dies," I said. "I promise,"  
I knew there wasn't any reason for me to have doubt in my own promise, but I couldn't help that tiny bit inside of me that was telling me I shouldn't have made that promise.  
"Thanks Draco. For everything," Hermione said after a moment, putting her head on my shoulder.  
"You're welcome," I said, stroking her hair. Do I even deserve to be thanked when what I'm saying isn't definite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I shall try to post another chapter soon but no promises. I also want to let y'all know that I won't be discontinuing this story, even if it takes me ages to post another chapter, it'll just be because I have no time to write. Anyway, what do you think of their new found relationship? And what do you think of Hermione's continuous nightmares?   
> Hope you enjoyed. Love you all!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I am alive people!   
> I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long, college is really taking up all my time and it's SO DRAINING!   
> I'll try and post more often but I can't promise anything. I don't know how this chapter turned out but there you go. Also I don't think the Italian in this chapter is accurate, I don't speak the language so I had to use Google translate (I know it's kinda terrible and not very accurate but it was all I had)  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all the support even while I've been away!

************DRACO'S POV************

 

I rolled my eyes as I looked at the letter in my hand.

-Dear Draco,

Please come round to mine today, I've been so incredibly BORED! Just because your little girlyfriend is staying at yours does not mean that you cannot come see me! I have been so bored that I even took up Mother's offer to sit in the garden and do some meditating to cleanse our spirits or some crap like that. My spirit does not feel cleansed! Don't worry about leaving Hermione behind, you can bring her. I know how attached you are to her. Just PLEASE save me from my impending death from my boredom!

Yours tragically,  
Blaise-

 

Poor soul. I am teeming with sympathy.   
Is what he'd want to me to think. Really I think he's an annoying swine who can't stand a few hours on his own.   
I guess he's good company though...okay fine, he's my best mate, I love him really...for some reason.  
"What's that you're holding?" Hermione asked, looking up from the book she was reading, which she'd nabbed from the library.  
"Blaise's description of his demise," I rolled my eyes, handing it to her.  
She read through it, smiling.  
"We can see him if you want," she said, handing it back.  
"Really? His Mother is a bit overbearing,"  
"Oh come on. The poor lad is loosing his sanity," she laughed.  
"Well if you insist," I rolled my eyes, smiling.  
"How is his Mother overbearing?"   
"She's just very...," I paused, struggling to think of a word to describe Rosabella, Blaise's mother. "Italian," I finished.  
"Italian?"  
"Yeah, Blaise is half Italian,"   
"Oh,"  
"She's a bit crazy, just go with it,"  
"Ok," she said, looking a bit worried.  
"Mother, we're off to Blaise's," I yelled before guiding Hermione to the fire place and letting her floo first and then flooing myself.

 

************HERMIONE'S POV************

 

"Oh, che bellezza! You are a beauty, no?" A woman said excitedly with a thick, but amazing, Italian accent ,as I flooed in.  
"Um," I said, unsure of what to say.  
"I'm Rosabella Zabini, Blaise's mama. You must be Hermione, no?" She said, kissing me on both cheeks.  
"Yes," I said, still a bit confused as to what was happening.  
"Mama! Sta 'zitto! You're scaring her!" Blaise said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.  
"Oh, spiacente! My apologies Hermione," she apologized.  
"Um, no worries Mrs Zabini," I said, looking at Blaise confused.  
"Ah, no no. Pre favore, call me Rosa," she said waving her hands.  
Suddenly there was a poof behind me.  
"Ah, Drago! Molto buona to see you again!" Rosa almost yelled, kissing Draco on both cheeks.  
"Molto buona to see you as well Rosa," Draco said.  
"Anywayyyy, shall we go up to my room?" Blaise asked, but pulled us away before we could even answer. "Bye Mama!" 

"You never mentioned that you were half Italian," I said, grabbing Draco's hand. It was basically instinct now to be able to just hold his hand, even thought we haven't been dating for long at all. It just seems like it was how it should be. I didn't even have to think about it.  
"You never mentioned that you two were an item," he shot back, eyeing our interlocked hands, making me blush.  
"Ignore Blaise. We don't have to tell him anything, he just thinks we do," Draco said, making Blaise narrow his eyes at him.  
"Ah, so it's true then! You two are together!" Blaise shouted excitedly.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are," Draco said indignantly.  
"Ha! I knew I would happen! Sono così intelligente!" Blaise basically yelled.  
"Think again mate," Draco said.  
"What did he say?" I asked  
"He said that he's so smart," Draco answered rolling his eyes.  
"I am!" Blaise said, outraged.  
"Do you understand Italian?" I asked Draco.  
"I understand a lot of it, but I'm not completely fluent like Blaise. I mostly know a lot because I've know him and his Mother for so long," he answered.  
"Ah, here we are," Blaise said stopping in front of a double door.  
"So how come I've never heard you speak any Italian before?" I asked.  
"Well being home brings it out a lot more but at Hogwarts we haven't exactly talked loaads have we. I don't know. I just haven't said any Italian in front of you," Blaise rambled.  
"Okayyy," I said, not really knowing how to reply.  
"So what have you guys done so far in the holidays? Save the obvious," he gestured to our hands.  
"Not much," Draco shrugged.  
"Too busy snogging?" Blaise laughed.  
"No. We just haven't done a lot," Draco rolled his eyes.  
"There's been a lot of Draco taking care of me," I smiled in Draco's direction.  
"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.  
I paused, not knowing what to say. I thought it would have been a bit obvious. Maybe he's just trying to be polite?  
"Well...because-" I started but got cut off.  
"He doesn't know," Draco said.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"He doesn't know about what happened there," Draco said.  
"But...I thought everyone knew? It was leaked into the Prophet, they out it everywhere," I said. It was true. We were planning on just keeping it to ourselves but I guess The Daily Prophet somehow heard about it and then they started putting it everywhere.  
"Blaise was away in Italy when the papers came out and I guess nobody really wanted to talk about it. Especially as everybody knows you can't really trust the Prophet. I mean, I knew it was true...obviously," Draco replied.  
"What am I missing here?" Blaise asked.  
I stammered, trying to find words.  
"You don't have to tell him. Don't feel pressured," Draco said, seeing the panic in my eyes.  
I looked at him, concern in his eyes. I slowly shook my head, in a way to say no. I don't really think I could form it into decipherable words without breaking down in the first few seconds.  
"Ok, Blaise shut up about it," Draco said, rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand.  
"Aww but I wanna know," he whined, not having noticed my face or mine and Draco's silent conversation.  
"Blaise," Draco said sternly.  
Blaise looked up at Draco and then me. He frowned as confusion came over him, but even so he dropped it.  
"Shall we go see what Mama's cooking?" Blaise asked.  
"Oh yes please. Rosa's cooking is divine!" Draco said.  
"Calm down mate, you'll drown us with your drool," Blaise laughed.  
We headed down to the kitchen where Rosa was, Blaise leading rapidly talking about everything and nothing.  
"Mama! What are you making?" Blaise asked.  
"Pasta carbonara, is that good?" Rosa asked, grating up some cheese.  
"Sì, io ama your pasta carbonara!" Blaise all but yelled.  
I smiled as you could clearly hear the change in Blaise's accent.  
"What did he say?" I asked, nudging Draco.  
"He said he loves Rosa's pasta carbonara," Draco laughed.  
"It is almost ready, yes," Rosa said, indicating for us to go into the dining room.  
We all sat down waiting for Rosa to bring out the pasta carb-carbo?...the pasta.  
"La cena è servita," Rosa said, which I'm guessing means dinner is served by the cognate 'servita', and then levitated the plates to the table.  
As soon as the pasta was set in front of Draco and Blaise, they both started wolfing down the food, not so much Draco, as they knew how actually heaven sent Rosa's food was.  
I tentatively took a bite, with Rosa watching me, which kind of made me uncomfortable.  
"You like?" Rosa asked.  
"It's delicious!" I exclaimed, making Rosa smile with delight.  
"Meraviglioso!" She squealed.  
I looked at Draco and Blaise in question.  
"Marvellous," they both said in unison.

After dinner we went back up to Blaise's room and sat on the sofas (yes he has sofas in his room...I know right).  
"So Hermione, do you speak any other language?" Blaise asked.  
"Well, I'm not fluent but I speak quite a bit of French. But that's only because my Aunt is French," I shrugged.  
"Ohhh nice," Blaise said.  
"Draco do you speak anything other than Italian?" I asked.  
"Well, Mother had me learn Spanish. Which I guess helps with the Italian as they're very similar in some ways. I'm not very good at it though," he answered.  
"How much Italian do you know exactly?" I asked.  
"Well enough to have a conversation with Blaise," he said.  
"Ha! I doubt that," Blaise laughed.   
"Really? How much are you willing to bet on it?" Draco challenged.  
"20 galleons you can't last any more than 10 minutes," Blaise bet.  
"20 galleons I can last more than than 10 minutes," Draco bet. And with that they both shook hands and started speaking Italian. I understood a few words but, really, I had no idea what they were saying.   
After a few minutes I found the Italian words to be quite soothing and calming, making me yawn every few minutes. After all, my nightmares did make me exhausted. I pulled my legs up onto the sofa and put my head on my arm, watching them.  
It was kind of nice watching someone talk when not really knowing or listening to what they're saying. Not in a creepy way, it's just nice to see their facial expressions change and how they hold themselves when they're talking to someone. Blaise looked very happy and excited most of the time and was always moving his hands around, however he could be very smooth at times. Draco is different. He's more calm and collected, always careful about what he's saying and he presents himself. I guess that comes from his upbringing. His eyes are what show all his emotions, but you have to know him well enough to see the different emotions.  
He was calming to watch.

 

************DRACO'S POV************

 

I glanced over at Hermione and smiled slightly. She had fallen asleep. It's not surprising really, what with her nightmares and what not.  
I looked to the side to see Blaise, a wicked grin on his face and his arms outstretched towards Hermione. I quickly slapped his arms.  
"Blaise! What do you think you're doing!?" I whisper shouted.  
"What? It's funny," he shrugged.  
"No. It's really not," I said.  
"Getting a girlfriend changed you man," Blaise sulked.  
"This has nothing to do with her being my girlfriend. She needs her sleep. Hopefully she'll get it here," I finished, glancing at her worriedly.  
Blaise looked at me then Hermione and then me again, confusion on his face.  
"What happened?" Blaise asked.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"What happened at your house that makes it so difficult for her?" Blaise asked, trying to put pieces together.  
"It's not my place to say," I said after a pause, reaching out to push a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear.  
"You really love her, don't you?" Blaise asked quietly, watching the two of us.  
"I do," I said, watching as an excited smile appeared on his face.  
"I better be your best man at your wedding," Blaise said.  
"Oh please. As if I'd ask you," I joked.  
"Who else you gonna ask?" He smiled.  
"Easy," I paused "Ron Weasley,"  
Blaise burst out laughing, to which I promptly chucked a pillow at his face.  
"Shut up man!" I said, looking at Hermione. Her eyebrows were slightly creased. Hopefully that's just because Blaise is a loud git.

 

************HERMIONE'S POV************

 

-"I'm coming for you,"- 

 

I gasped and flinched as I woke up. I suddenly felt a pair of hands on me, to which I screamed and kicked and tried to desperately squirm away from.  
"Ow!" I heard someone shout.  
"Hermione? Hermione, it's me," someone said, making me more frightened. She's here. She's here she's here she's here. I can't open my eyes. I can't face her. I felt the hands on me again. To which I tried to squirm away from again. I could feel tears falling freely from my eyes.  
"Hermione stop screaming," someone said, making me confused. Was I screaming? It was then that I realised I was. But I wasn't just screaming incoherently, I was screaming someone's name. Draco's name. It was a cry for help.  
"Hermione, it's me. It's Draco," Draco said. But I couldn't concentrate on his words.  
'I'm coming for you'   
She said she was coming for me. She's going to go after me. What if she's out now? Searching for me? She going to kill me. I'm going to die.  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled, getting me to open my eyes.   
I looked around confused. This wasn't Draco's house.   
"Hermione," Draco said, making me look at him.  
"It's ok, I'm here. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real," he said, gently putting his hands on either side of my face.  
"Draco?" I asked in whisper, putting my hands on his.  
"I'm here," he replied, his face filled with concern.  
"She's coming for me. She told me. She's gonna escape and she's gonna get me. She's gonna hurt me again," I said in a panic.  
"Hermione. It was a dream. She's not going to hurt you again," Draco said pity and sympathy adding to the concern on his face, clear by the worried tears forming in his eyes.  
I looked into his eyes, finding solace in his eyes.   
I crumpled and hugged him, looking at my shaking hands from over his shoulder.  
"Shh, it's ok. It's ok," Draco whispered into my hair.  
We sat there hugging for a few moments, me crying into the crook of Draco's neck and Draco stroking my hair.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Someone shouted. I jumped, looking up to see Blaise. I forgot he was here. His nose was bleeding. I must have kicked him in the face.  
"I'm sorry, I-" I started.  
"There's no need to apologise Mione," Draco cut me off.  
"What just happened? Who is 'she'? And what does Mione mean when she says 'hurt me AGAIN'?" Blaise asked.  
Draco looked at me with question. Obviously, he was asking whether he had permission to tell him. I nodded at him, looking away.  
"I'll say it at the other side of the room so you don't have to...hear it again," he said, his voice still layed with worry.

 

************DRACO'S POV************

 

I finished explaining what happened to Blaise. I had to try and stop myself from shouting, as I couldn't help but get angry at the situation.  
"Holy Salazar," Blaise said, looking at Hermione.  
She was still sat on the sofa, but her arms were wrapped around her knees and she was avoiding looking at us.  
"Could you do me a favour and give us a minute Blaise?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Sure," Blaise said and quickly left the room.  
"Hermione?" I said moving to sit next to her, frowning as she flinched.  
"That dream was different than your other ones wasn't it?" I asked.  
She nodded.  
"Usually it's just a repeat of what actually happened and that's it but this time she said...she said she's coming for me," she said, finishing in a whisper.  
"Hermione, she's not getting out of Azkaban. She's never going to hurt you again," I said trying to reassure her.  
She just nodded and quickly wiped her eyes to try to stop her tears but they just kept on going.  
I gently tilted her face towards mine and wiped away her tears.  
"I won't let anyone hurt you," I whispered.  
She smiled slightly, putting her hand on mine, which was still resting on her cheek.  
Even though she was smiling, I could still see through it and I knew she was just smiling to try and comfort me.  
After a few minutes Blaise came back in, worriedly glancing at me and Hermione every so often and whispering "Oh mio" under his breath, meaning oh my.

 

Well. That was certainly dramatic. Currently we're saying it goodbye's to Blaise and Rosa.  
"Addio mio caro," Rosa said kissing me on both cheeks.  
"Addio Rosa. Thank you for your hospitality," I said.  
"Addio mia dolce ragazza," she said to Hermione kissing her on both cheeks, as she did with me.  
"Goodbye. Thank you for having us," Hermione said smiling, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.  
"Oh, no problem! Do come again mia cara!" Rosa practically screamed with excitement. She does love having company over. And I'm pretty sure she's going to obsess over Hermione to Blaise after we leave. She's a good judge of character and when she likes someone she doesn't hesitate to like them. I think that's why most people find her a bit eccentric. Really she's just smart and excitable.  
"Bye mate," Blaise said clapping my shoulder.  
"Bye Blaise. You'll have come visit Mother soon, she's been wanting to see you and Rosa for a while now," I said.  
"Will do," he paused. "You'll take care of her won't you?" He whispered in my ear, glancing over to Hermione.  
"I won't let anything happen to her," I whispered back resolution in my voice.  
"Good, she's a good person and I'd hate for anything to happen to her. Dear God I sound like a Hufflepuff! And I know you'll take care of her I just mean like...make sure," Blaise said, blushing slightly.  
"I will," I said.  
"You're a good man, Draco," Blaise said, patting my arm.  
"Thank you," I said.  
I turned to Hermione.  
"Are you ready to go?" I asked, putting my arm around her.  
"Yeah. I'm ready," she said.  
We said bye one last time before flooing back to the Manor.  
I went to move towards the living room, but found that Hermione was stood still, staring at the archway that led into the ballroom. The room where...you know. She looked towards the room, with not really a fear, as such, more of a sadness. Not in a way where she was crying. In a tired way. The kind of sadness where you've been in so much pain for ages and you just kind of accept that it's not going away. A giving up sad.  
"Come on. Let's just go straight to be shall we?" I said, taking her hand and moving her towards the bedroom's.  
I walked her to hers and whilst she got ready I went back to my room and got changed. Once I'd put on my pyjamas and washed, I went back to her room.  
I knocked before going in.  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked confused, toothbrush in hand.  
"Well I thought that I may as well go to bed with you...if that's okay? I just thought that if you do end up having a nightmare that it would be easier for me to already be here. Unless you don't want me here. Would I just make it worse? I don't know I'm sorry-"   
"Draco," she said, cutting off my rambling. "It's fine. It's easier with you here," she said, putting her hand on my cheek. She seemed very happy for someone who just had a traumatic dream. I guess she's trying to seem happier to forget about before. Best let her be distracted.  
"Go brush your teeth," I said nodding to the toothbrush in her hand.   
She smiled slightly and padded into the bathroom.  
I didn't want to get into bed without her as that might be a bit weird so I just kind of wondered around the room. I walked over to the desk in the corner, smiling as most of the space was filled with books. I looked at her book selection, stopping when I saw the poem book I got her. I plucked it out the pile, flicking through the pages.  
"Snoop much?" She asked from behind me, making me jump.  
"Just looking at you wide selection of books," I smiled.  
"Seems like you're just looking at one. And what a suprise it's the one you gave me," she smiled.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes.  
"Oh just that 90 percent of your time, you spend looking in the mirror," she grinned.  
"Oi, I do no such thing!"   
"Sure you don't," she rolled her eyes.  
"You being sarcastic?"  
"Maybe,"  
I narrowed my eyes.  
She raised her eyebrows, a smirk on her face.  
I picked her up and chucked her on the bed, grinning as she landed with a squeal.  
"Hey!" She yelped.  
"That's what you get," I said, grinning.  
"Whatever," she said, before giving me a mischievous grin, to which she then proceeded to yank me onto the bed too. Which may or may not have caused me to scream a teeny bit...in the most manly way possible.  
"Ha! Don't like it when it happens to you eh?" She smirked.   
"Oh be quiet little miss know it all," I said, poking her side.  
"You're just jealous," she said.  
"Of what?"  
"The fact that you can accurately say that I know it all," she grinned, kissing me on the cheek.  
"Oh shush you!" I spluttered.  
She just laughed, pecked me on the lips, and climbed under the covers.  
I chuckled, climbing under the covers as well. She's too cute.  
Once we were both comfortable, we layed in silence for a few moments, before Hermione turned to face me, putting her head on my chest.  
"Goodnight," she whispered.  
"Sweet dreams," I whispered back, kissing her head.  
"I wish," she whispered so quietly that I almost missed it. My heart sunk. What a stupid thing to say! 'Sweet dreams'! What am I, an idiot?   
I didn't know what to say to that so I just wrapped my arms around her.

 

************HERMIONE'S POV************

 

I woke up with a gasp. Another nightmare. Should I even be surprised? I looked over to Draco. He was still asleep. That means I didn't scream then. I sat up and jumped as I felt pain in my hands. I looked down at them. I must have been clenching my fists in my sleep. Really hard. My nails had dug into the palm of my hands, so now they're bleeding. Not much as it's only your nails but even so.   
I sighed.   
This dream was different. Well it wasn't.it was the same thing. It repeated what happened as usual. But like yesterday's dream Bellatrix also told me she was coming to get me. I don't know where that bit's coming from. Maybe I'm just paranoid. I don't know. The dreams aren't going to stop so there's no point pondering on them.   
Usually I'd be crying from having a nightmare, but I'm not. I wonder why that is? Probably because I'm used to them. No, I don't think I'll ever get used to them. I guess I'm just tired. Tired and accepting of the fact that I'm never going to have good nights sleep probably ever. I'm confused. I don't understand how I keep having these nightmares. I don't understand why I keep having these nightmares. And I don't know how to stop them. But I'm too tired to care right now.   
I looked down at Draco, still sleeping peacefully. I don't know how he puts up with all this. I'm glad I have him though.   
I sighed.  
I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep.  
I checked the time.  
Two in the morning.  
Great.  
I quietly slipped out of bed, making sure not to wake Draco.  
"Mione," Draco mumbled.  
I looked over at him.  
He was still asleep.   
I padded out of the room and headed to the library. Might as well try and do something somewhat productive while turning nocturnal.  
I walked in, looked at some of the bookshelves, selected a few books to read and sat on the window seat.  
After a while of "reading" I sighed. This just wasn't working. I'd read the same page about five times because I keep reading it but not paying attention to what I'm reading. Great, even books can't help me now. I closed the books and put them aside.   
I looked out of the window. They had a beautiful garden. There was lots of colour. Greens, pinks, purples, oranges, reds, yellows. So colourful.   
I watched as the sky began to lighten up, the sky becoming a nice golden colour. When the sky looks like this, it almost makes me want to go on a broom and fly up there. Obviously I wont, you know because I'm scared of heights and that. Maybe it would be good though. To feel the rush. Feel the adrenaline.   
"There you are," I heard someone say from the doorway.  
I looked around to see Draco at the doorway, tiredly rubbing his eyes.  
"Sorry, I just...I just couldn't sleep," I explained.  
"It's ok. I just got worried when I woke up and you weren't there," he said, coming over and sitting on the edge of the seat.  
"Sorry," I whispered.  
"It's ok. So what are you doing? Just looking at the gardens?" He asked.  
"Yeah...It feels a bit like a waste looking at them,"   
"Why?"   
"Well, there's so many colours. From the flowers to the trees. Oranges, greens, pinks, purples, reds. It's bright and beautiful, something that should make you smile and be happy. But looking at them now...I don't feel any happier," I said.  
"Well, they're just flowers. At the end of the day, you're experiencing more happiness then they ever can," he said, trying to reassure me.  
"But that's just it. How can a plant be happier than me? It just sits. It photosynthesises and it grows. I actually do stuff with my life and yet they're happier than me. They can be all colourful and pretty, yet all I seem to be doing lately is cry," I said exasperated.  
"Well even flowers get sad. They wilt and die. But they grow again. You might feel horrible now but it will get better Hermione," he said, grabbing my hand. "Besides, it's good to cry every once in a while. It gets your emotions out,"   
"I don't know. Maybe if I don't cry I won't feel anymore," I whispered.  
"Hermione, it's good to let your emotions out. Keeping them all in only makes it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your patience with me! Love you all!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm back! I don't actually know whether I've been away that long or if it just feels that way. Either way, I'm glad to be back.   
> Make what you will out of this chapter, I'm just trying to fill it out a bit more and I need to add in a few important things before we get to the end of the story! WHICH WE'RE ALMOST AT!!!!!!! We're almost there guys.   
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!  
> Love you all!!!

"I'm sorry, I just...I'm just tired, it's messing with my head. I need something to wake me up," I apologized.  
"Well, we could go for a walk if you want? Around the gardens. Look at the sunrise?" He suggested.  
I looked out of the window, deliberating.  
"We could bring a picnic?" He said, nudging me playfully.  
"Ok fine. But only because I know you want to raid the kitchen cupboards," I said after a moment.  
"Hey! I would never do such a thing! I'm too dignified for that," he joked.  
"Sure you are," I smiled.  
"Come on then. To the kitchen cupboards we go,"

I smiled as Draco put practically every edible thing he saw into a picnic bag.   
"Calm down Draco," I laughed, as he desperately tried ram in more things even though it was full.   
"We don't need all this," I said, coming over and taking some stuff out.  
"But what if we want a bit of everything?" He whined.  
"Draco, half of this stuff isn't even breakfast food and I don't think either of us are going to want raw eggs," I said holding up a carton of eggs  
"But-"   
"No buts Draco. Put them back," I said handing him the eggs, smiling as he glumly put them back.  
After sorting through the bag and keeping stuff we can eat without getting salmonella or food poisoning, we were ready to go.  
"Probably going to miss the sunrise now," Draco whined.  
"Oh shush," I laughed.  
He was acting like a toddler who's just gotten a toy taken off him. Kind of adorable.

We walked through the gardens until we reached a nice clearing up a small hill and sat atop of it. The sky was full of clouds, however they were a beautiful gold colour with little flecks of pink in it, the sun shooting off sun rays in every direction, kissing the tops of the hills in the distance.  
It was beautiful.   
We unpacked the food but mostly just nibbled on it, as we were too busy watching the sunrise and talking to each other.  
It was nice. Just to be able to kick back and do something relaxing. Not to mention I was with Draco who seems to make everything in my life a thousand times better. I'm so glad that we're together now. I know it came at a bit of a bad time, considering, but I couldn't be more happy about it.  
It's weird to look back and think about how we were before this year. We hated each other. We always fought, always said horrid things to each other. Yet now, he's my boyfriend. My best friend. It's strange though, it feels like ages ago since we were like that. It feels like we've always been how we are now. It feels right. I don't know he neither of us saw it before.   
"You okay?" Draco asked, Looking at me questioningly.  
"Yeah, just thinking," I answered.  
"What about?"   
"Us,"  
"Oh God, you don't wanna break up with me do you?" He asked, worry flashing in his eyes.  
"No!" I laughed. "I was just thinking about how weird it is that less than a year ago we hated each other and now here we are, in a relationship," I smiled, nudging him.  
"Yeah, I know. Annoys me how I never saw it before. We could've gotten together ages ago. Or at least friends,"   
"I didn't see it either. Don't worry about it. Plus it doesn't matter, we got here eventually," I said and kissed his cheek.  
"Biggest achievement of my life," he grinned.  
"What? Asking me out?"   
"No, getting you to finally admit that I'm the most handsome man in the world," he replied, turning his nose up.  
I laughed.  
"Firstly, I never admitted that! And secondly, you're far too big headed the be the most handsome man in the world," I laughed.  
"Oi! You know I am the most handsome man, you just won't admit it," he said smirking.  
"I would if it were true," I smirked back.  
Suddenly he jumped on top of me and started to tickle me, which made me scream.   
"Oi! Get off!" I said in between laughs, hitting him in the shoulder.  
Why does this ways seem to be the way we have arguments? I hate being tickled.  
"Admit it and I will," he said.  
"No!" I squealed, as he jabbed my sides.  
"Well then, you can't blame me for anythi-" he broke off with a groan.  
I kneed him in the stomach and rolled us over so I was on top.  
"Oi! That hurt!" He whined.  
"A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do," I smiled and winked at him.  
"Whatever. Get off me," he demanded.  
"No,"  
"Hermioooonnnneeeee," he whined.  
"Serves you right," I laughed.  
He huffed.  
But then he managed to roll us over again so that he was on top.  
That sequence kept going for a while.  
However, neither of us realised how close we were getting to the edge of the hill. And one last push from Draco sent us both rolling down the hill. Only a few screams were involved.  
We landed at the bottom, out bodies tangles up.  
"Ow," I said, to which Draco burst into fitfulls of laughter.  
"Are you alright?" He asked between him laughs.  
"Yeah. I'm fine,"   
"You've got grass in your hair," he chuckled, plucking them out of my hair.  
"I'm not the only one," I smiled, brushing them out of his hair.  
He smiled contently, playing with a strand of my hair.  
"Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked.  
"What?" I said, taken by suprise.  
"Will you go to the ball with me?" He grinned.  
"I don't know. I don't think I want to be associated with you," I smirked.  
"Oi!" He said, gently tugging my hair.  
"Alright, fine. Only because you're begging though," I grinned.  
"Oh shush you," he said, rolling his eyes.  
"No. I don't think I wi-" he kissed me, cutting me off.   
"Are you gonna be quiet now?" He smiled.  
"I think you've persuaded me," I grinned and kissed him.  
"Ugh, get a room!" someone said, making us both jump.  
"Blaise? What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked.  
"Your mother invited me and mama for dinner. Seeing as it's almost the end of the holidays," he answered, looking uncomfortable. Probably because Draco was laying on top of me, as we hadn't moved from rolling down the hill, and we'd just been kissing. Poor lad.

 

************DRACO'S POV************

 

Just our luck that Blaise would come out of nowhere and ruin everything. Salazar, couldn't he have waited?  
All three of us walked back to the house, Hermione and I holding hands.

"Well well, if it isn't the two lovebirds," Mother said, raising an eyebrow at us and smirking as we walked in.  
I just rolled my eyes.  
"And what were you two doing scurrying off into the sunset?" She asked.  
Behind me I heard Blaise coughing back a laugh.  
"Well, strictly speaking, it was sunrise," I said nonchalantly.  
Behind me I heard Blaise coughing back a laugh.   
"Draco, don't sass me," she said, narrowing her eyes.   
"I'll tell you later," I said, walking over to Rosa.  
Something in my tone must have sounded serious as she layed off then.  
"So Draco, mi amor, how have you been since I last saw you?" Rosa asked, kissing me on both cheeks.  
"I've been good Rosa, and you?" I asked back.  
"Molta buona," she replied.  
"Ah, la mia bella ragazza, how are you?" Rosa said turning to Hermione and pulling her in for a big hug.  
"She never hugs me like that," I said, nudging Blaise.  
"Nor me!" Blaise replied, which made me laugh.  
"She prefers her over you! Her own son!" I laughed.  
"Oi!" He said whacking me.  
"I agree with her. Hermione doesn't hit me," I said, running the spot where he hit me.  
"Don't lie. She punched you in third year, remember. Proper solid punch as well. Bet it hurt. Especially as you're a wimp,"   
"Hey! I was taken by suprise. I didn't think she'd swing around and actually punch me!"   
"Aww did ickle Draco get hit by a girl? Did ickle Draco run to his dorm and cry?" Blaise said in a baby voice.  
"No I did not. Malfoy's do not cry,"   
"Oh my Salazar you cried didn't you?"  
"No!"  
"Haha you totally cried!"  
"No I did not!"  
"Oi, Hermione. Draco cried when you punched him!" Blaise yelled over to her laughing hysterically.  
"Blaise!" I said whacking him on the back of the head. "I did not cry!"  
"I doubt that. It was a hard punch. My knuckles were bruised for weeks!" Hermione stated.  
"Oh is this about when you told me about that person who punched you really hard in your third year?" Mother asked.  
"Yeah!" Blaise all but yelled.  
"Oh you didn't tell me it was a girl who punched you," Mother laughed. "And if that is the case, I most certainly hope that what you said afterwards wasn't true," she said, suddenly stern.  
"What did he say afterwards?" Hermione asked.  
"Well he said that he "hexed the person to oblivion" after he "punched them back so hard their jaw broke". Which I hope is not the case,"  
"It most certainly wasn't," Hermione laughed. "he ran away after I hit him," she said, which made everyone laugh more.  
What the Hell is going on? Why has everyone started to turn on me? What did I do?  
"Nah, Draco doesn't have the guts to fight someone back. Especially Hermione. He knew, even back then that if the two of them were to get into a fight, Hermione would win. Which lets face it, I think everyone knew that. You're not called the brightest witch of our generation for nothing. Even if the Slytherin's hated you for it," Blaise smiled.  
"I do have the guts to fight back! And only idiots thought that they could have beaten Hermione in a fight, which I clearly am not an idiot!" I frowned.  
"You sure about that?" Blaise asked, a smirk on his face.  
I promptly used the aguamente spell to throw water on his face.  
"Agh! DRACO!" Blaise yelled.  
"Blaise, calm yourself. We are guests, present yourself with dignity," Rosa quickly interjected, raising an eyebrow at Blaise.  
"Well, come on everyone. I'm sure dinner will be ready now," mother said, uhsering us all out of the room to head towards the dining room.  
We all headed towards said room, but I slowed down when I saw Hermione had slowed.  
He was looking towards the door that everyone had went through in order to get to the dining room the quickest.  
It was that room. Where she had been tortured.  
"Come on. Let's go the other way," I said.  
"No no, I'm fine. Let's go," she said, and before I could say anything she rushed to the door.

 

************HERMIONE'S POV************

 

I felt a wave of coldness hit me as I stepped into the room. I looked around. It looked completely different from before. I guess Narcissa would have wanted to redecorate after all that went on here. It looked so much...brighter. Happier. It's almost like it's mocking me.   
I almost couldn't move. But I couldn't ponder on the room. Not with guests. I didn't want to keep ruining Draco's nights. Especially as this is my last day here before I leave for the Weasley's. And I didn't want him to worry about which I can see he does. It's clear in his eyes. I think if it weren't for the fact that there were guests here, I would have completely broken down by now. I'd probably be on the floor, with tears streaming down my face, and probably traumatised even more by my own memories and the torture of my own brain by making things up. Things like her saying she'll come for me. Because that was just my mind playing tricks on me. The traumatised part of my mind attacking the rest because that's the only way it can deal with it. Right? What am I saying. I'm talking as though my brain is a separate thing from me. Traumatised or not, it's part of me and I can't do anything about that. I'll just have to deal with that for however long I have to. Is this even making sense. Probably not. My mind tends to be all over the place lately. I guess it's no wonder, considering.   
"Hermione?" Draco asked, making sure I was okay.  
I jumped out of my thoughts and turned to him.  
"I'm fine," I smiled at him. I had to be strong. I didn't want to ruin our last day together. Especially seeing as I've been such a nightmare this past week. I won't see him for a week after today and I don't want that week to be filled with regret as I've been such a pain.   
I walked through the room, heading to the dining room.  
Even though, apart from all the nightmares and me being scared twenty four seven, it's been a really good week. Draco and I finally got together and it feels so right and I feel so happy about it I can barely even contain myself and I feel like I'm going to explode every time we so much as hold hands. Scratch that. Every time he so much as looks at me with that look in his eye as though I'm the only girl on the entire planet. I think I may even...  
Never mind.  
That's not a thing to be thinking about right now. We're in company.   
Even so, it's that last almost thought that kept me going through the whole dinner. Not because Rosa and Blaise are unbearable company. Not at all. I actually find them very entertaining. And their enthusiasm about everything is very laughable. But it got me through because I knew that just a few doors down was the room that I had just walked into for the first time since the whole incident even happened. I sucked up any pain, or fear and shoved it aside, instead I laughed at all the jokes being told, I agreed with statements, I told everyone stories of my childhood and listened to the others stories of their own. I laughed when necessary, I smiled when necessary. I said "thank you for the food, it was delicious" when necessary. I said everything when needed. I avoided looking at Draco, as every time I did, I could see the concern in his eyes. I could feel him carefully watching everything I did. I knew he could see through my act. I wish he couldn't though. I wanted this last day to be perfect. I didn't want any more crying. Anymore of Draco having to comfort me because I can't contain myself after a silly dream. I feel bad for Draco. He's been such a sweetheart this week. He's always rushed to my side whenever I needed him, without so much as a thought. He still managed to make this one of the best weeks of my life despite it also being one of the worst.  
It that possible? To have your best and worst week in one? I guess it is. I mean. If you put this week in perspective of the rest of my life thus far, I suppose it isn't the worst week of my life. It would make sense for when the things in my nightmares happened to be the worst week. Or the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. Or when Dumbledore died. I guess you could say I've had a lot of bad weeks. Not to say there hasn't been so many good weeks.   
I've had a very eventful life. More than most would have in their entire lifetime and I'm only nineteen.  
'Only nineteen'. I know it's young but it seems I've lived for a lifetime and more. I guess it would feel like that wouldn't it? I wonder how Harry feels. He probably feels older than I because he's been through a lot more. He's had way more responsibilities to deal with. Much more than an eleven year old should have to handle. And having to carry it with him throughout the rest of his time at Hogwarts. I don't know how he did it.   
"Hermione?" I heard Draco ask, breaking off my thoughts.  
I looked around and realised that Blaise and Rosa were saying goodbye.  
I quickly got our from my seat and put a smile on my face.  
Blaise walked up to me.  
"Bye Blaise," is smiled.  
"Oh come on, give us a hug," Blaise said pulling me in for a hug.  
I just laughed and hugged him back.  
"Take care of yourself," he said quietly.  
"I will," I said. "Thank you,"   
"No problem. See you back at Hogwarts then Miss Know It All," Blaise grinned. I smacked him on the shoulder.  
"Ow. No wonder you cried when she punched you Draco. She's got a strong arm," Blaise smirked at Draco, to which Draco huffed and folded his arms in a grump. Blaise just laughed at him and ruffled his hair, making Draco slap his hand away. I smiled at their antics.   
"Adio, mi amor," Rosa said, coming up to me and kissing me on both cheeks.   
"Goodbye Rosa," I smiled at her.   
"It's been a pleasure being able to spend time with you these past few days," she said putting a hand on my cheek.

 

**********DRACO'S POV************

 

"She never acts like that with me," Blaise whined, looking towards Rosa and Hermione.  
"Well you know she's always wanted a daughter," I said.  
"Yeah. And?"   
"Well, that's why she doesn't like you. You're not a girl," I said nonchalantly.  
"Hey! My mother loves me!" Blaise said, frowning.  
Just then Rosa hugged Hermione.  
"Wow. She's only know Hermione for like two days and she's already hugging her," I said. "She's known you all your life and I've never seen her hug you," I smiled.  
Blaise just huffed.  
"I'm kidding mate. She loves you," I nudged him, to which he smiled. "Somewhat," I added at the end. Blaise just elbowed me in the side.  
I watched as Hermione smiled at Rosa and laughed at what she was saying. How does she do it? She just walked through the room that is literally the place of her nightmares, but carries on as though it's nothing. I mean, I can see it's affected her, even as she tries to hide it. I know her too well for her to fool me. I can see in her eyes the fear even as she's smiling. I can see the way she zones out thinking about it. She does a good job of covering it up to other people, but I'm not fooled and I think she knows it from the fact that she's been avoiding eye contact with me. Or maybe her walking through that room reminded her that I was there and didn't do anything. That I just stood there helpless, too goddamn afraid to do anything? That I'm a coward? Oh Salazar, she's going to break up with me. And we've only been together a few days.   
"Alright, see you later Draco," Blaise said, clapping me on shoulder.  
"Uh, yeah. See you," 

After everyone had left Mother suggested that we go outside and soak up the sun while it's still out. You never know with English weather. It could be sunny one minute and then the next second it could be a full on blizzard. Well, maybe that's a bit of an over exaggeration.   
We walked outside relatively in silence.   
She grabbed my hand as we were walking.  
"Do you want to talk?" I asked, knowing there'd be no point in asking her how she is, as I already know.  
"About what?" She said, as though I'd just broken her from a daydream.  
"About the room. How are you holding up?"  
"I'm fine," she said, looking down.  
"Hermione I can see that you're not. I know you too well,"  
"I just...don't want to ruin out last day together. Can we just not talk about it for now?" She asked.  
I didn't know if I should have pushed for her to talk or not, so instead I just kissed her hand and we carried on walking. And when we got tired of walking we layed in the grass, staring up at the sky through the leaves. Listening to the wind gently weaving in and out of the trees.   
It was bittersweet.

 

************HERMIONE'S POV************

 

I looked over at Draco. He was so handsome. I'm so happy that we're together now. It almost seems a waste all the time before where we were just arguing over petty things. Being with him feels so right. Like we were meant to be together. And now that we are, I can't imagine being with him any other way. Despite this being a bad week for me in terms of mental health and sleep, this has also been the best week and I couldn't have wished it any better.  
Draco looked over at me, probably sensing that I was staring.  
"What?" He said, smiling slightly.  
"Nothing," I said, kissing him.  
He just chuckled and looked back up through the branches and up to the sky, humming a tune.  
I smiled and looked up too, listening to his soft humming. I almost laughed when I realised he was humming Somebody To Love.   
I glanced over at him. He had his eyes closed now, a content smile on his face.  
The rest of the day was spent with me smiling and laughing, even though I wanted to cry. I had to make this last day perfect. For him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter closer to the end.  
> I'm actually going to be so sad when I finish this, like I've been working on this for literally more than a year! Can you actually believe it?! I can't. I think you can definitely tell that I've improved throughout the story and I've gotten a little less cringey (only a little).  
> I've had the ending for this planned for the majority of the time I've been writing it and I've been SO excited to write it and I'm happy I'm getting closer to it.  
> I think I may possibly write another fic after I've finished this one, I don't know. I have ideas and lately, I've been really into creative writing. I find that it helps me relax. And I think I need something to keep my creative flow going, as really the only creative subject I do at college is photography (which I do love don't get me wrong), so I find it nice to let out my creativeness, even if it's not very good. I mean, I do do English Language but that is A LOT different than at GCSE. You don't really do any creative writing and it's all about actual words and how they're verbs and what not. Quite boring if I'm honest (no offense it's just not what I was expecting). There's also SO MUCH to remember which I'm not good at, as you can see from my posting patterns.  
> Anyway, thank you everyone for all your love and support, I really really really appreciate everything!!!  
> I love you all!


End file.
